This Is How I Disappear
by Tainted Dust
Summary: Yugi is ignore by everyone, including Yami! He decided to leave and starts a new life. When he meets a group of teen who is looking for a lead singer, Yugi became the most popular singer in U.S.! Can the gang get him back or is it good bye? UPDATED CH.26
1. GoodBye

Cheese: Okay, this is the chapter that I wrote while reading the other's fanfiction.

Tora: Thank you for giving Cheese an idea to-

Febe: All who wrote about Yugi running away.

Tora: Hey, that was my line! DX

Febe: Who cares.

Cheese: Anyway, I was bored and I think the song goes perfect with Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance.... I'm not sure.

Febe & Tora: -_-'

Cheese: Ummm.... the disclaimer please.

Tora: Oh yeah, Cheese does not own Yu-Gi-Oh-

Febe: Or the song.

Cheese: And enjoy!

* * *

Good-Bye

_Dear Journal,_

_Once again, my friends yelled at me. I don't know why or how, but why did I ever consider them as 'friends' when they only want Yami, not me. Yeah, you remember Yami. My other self, my darker half. I thought that if Yami stay, its going to be great but now I realize that was a mistake. I won't regret him or blame them. Yami is so much better than I am in looks and attitude. As for me, I'm just a kid who couldn't do anything right. I guess he is so perfect that everybody loves him, including my own grandpa!_

_It's like this; when I pass by, they looked and stared at me like I was a complete stranger. But when Yami came, everybody rushes to him like raving fan-girl. Treating him like a friend and family, but what did I get? "Get out of here you piece of shit!" No respect! They USED me just to get to Yami._

_I feel so left out that my grandpa forget that I was his only grandson by blood. It's like every memories and moment that we share is replace by Yami. Everybody thinks that Yami was always there when I'm the one who stay and endure the pain with them! I think that everybody forgot that I exist!_

_That's it! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. If this is the way they wanted, fine! I'll do them a favor and just go! I can't handle this pain anymore. It's too much.... too much.... you win Yami._

It was dark outside by the time the boy finish writing his feelings down. He looked outside to see only the paled moon, no stars or clouds in sight, just the full moon itself. "I know how you feel..." the boy whispered, sorrow filled in his violet eyes. For a moment,he finally got up. He first checked under his mattress where the money was hidden and counted. It was enough for a one way trip just as he had hoped.

He grabbed a luggage from under his bed and zipped open to reveal it empty. The boy first went and scan his closet before taking some clothes out and stuff it into his bag. Then he opened a hidden doorway on the floor. There, he put all of his poem, CD's, and a blade that he secretly used when he was alone. He decided to leave the blood stain on it to let the other knows what happened. The boy put the board back, leaving it completely seal as if it wasn't there. He held the journal that he wrote earlier and toss it into the desk before he notice in the corner was a picture.

It showed all of his friends smiling with him in the middle. Beside him was Yami giving a peace sign and his grandpa waving. Behind them was Tristan and Jou smiling with a thumbs up as Tea and Serenity posing a wave. Seto, which was suprisently showed up, showed no emotional as usual and finally Mokuba who held his hand up high waving. In the background showed trees and colorful blossom fluttered in the air. It was the day they met Yami and became friends with the innocent child.

Beside the frame was his millennuim puzzle. This golden upside down pyramid wasn't any ordinary necklace. This use to be his and Yami's soul room, mainly Yami's prison.

He left the room quietly as he walked into the hallways then down the stairs and out the door. Within five yards away, he turn to see the Turtle Game Shop one last time before disappearing in the dark.

_Goodbye forever..._

_-The Unloved Boy_

_Yugi_


	2. Yuki's Life Begin

Cheese: I finally post it up!

Tora: Yeah!

Febe: Good for you!

Cheese: Yesh, and I did my best.

Febe: You better.

Tora: I think she did.

Cheese: Thank you for the reviews! ^.^

Tora: It really got Cheese working.

Febe: She was mean to post it up on Christmas, but... *stare*

Cheese: He he he, something happen.

Tora: Anyway, enjoy!

Febe: This better be good.

* * *

Beginning Of A New Life

People pass by more freely as the innocent child sighed. He stared at the sky once again, but the full moon still showed loneliness.

"_All passengers, flight to America is now boarding. Please report to GATE 24. Repeat: flight to America is now boarding…"_

That was all he needed to hear. He picked up his luggage and report to GATE 24. It didn't take long before he found the big red sign that says GATE 24 in white bubbly letters. People started to form a line as he walked. "May I see your ticket, sir?" a lady asked. She had short black hair as her bangs hanged out from her blue, yellowed lined hat. She also wore a white button up shirt with a familiar color, as her hat, vest and dress. He showed her his ticket. "Thank you," she said. The boy went through in a short tunnel before boarding the plane. It was packed but the further the boy went, the less people were seated.

Soon he finally found a seat and took it. Nobody was around which is great since the boy wasn't in the mood to sit by unknown people. "Hi there!" said a cherry voice. He turned to see nobody. "Over here!" said a voice again. The boy looked around to meet a pair of green eyes. "Hi!" she smiled. He yelped and fell backward as he hit his head against the seat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" squealed the girl. "I didn't mean to scare you!" She helped him up between the two seats as he waved. "I'm okay, I'm sorry that I didn't see you there," he smiled, rubbing his head. Her hair is black as it fade to white towards the bangs and wore a red and black strips jacket with a plain black t-shirt, along with a dark navy jeans and pairs of black Nike. She smiled black and sticks her hands out. "I'm Katy!" she said, wearing black fingerless gloves. "I'm Yugi," he said, shaking her hand as the air conditioner was on. "Yuki?" she said, misheard him. "Yeah, it's Yuki," he said. If he was going to start a new life, then he's going have to change, right?

"Hey Katy!" smiled a teen. Katy skipped to him, making him speed up, and hoped back to Yuki. "Yuki darling, this is Frank. Frankie dear this is Yuki!" Katy introduces the two. "Nice to meet you kid," he said, shaking his hand. This boy has a reddish brown hair and wore a vest with variety of pockets with a long sleeves shirt, black jeans, and also a black Nike. "You too, by the way I'm not a kid," Yuki smiled. "You're not?" Frank asked. "No, I'm 15," Yuki informed, showing his I.D. His gray eyes widen then laughed. "I'm sorry, forgive me," he smiled, back.

"All passenger, please be seated," said a lady, who asked for tickets earlier. Yuki, Katy, and Frank took their seats as she begins to speak. "Welcome to America Southwestern Airline. I'm Wendy and I'll be your attendant throughout the trip. Now I'll go over the safety rule for a sec…"

A figure passes by Katy and quickly took a seat next to Yuki. "What the, where have you been Scott?" Frank asked. Yuki turned to see a very tall teen with hazel eyes. "The Kings Room," he smiled. He had jet black hair with two light brown strip and his clothes were all black and baggy. This teen may look like a tough guy like Jou, but somehow has a gentle appearance. "Oh, this is Yuki," Frank pointed out. "Hey, I'm Scott," he winked. "Nice to meet you," Yuki blushed.

"Now sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight," Wendy said, walking to the back of the plane. Everyone had put their seat belts on as the plane slowly moved. Yuki felt butterflies as they got to the road. It first stopped, facing straight toward the gates ahead. Then it move slowly before picking up speed. The others felt gravity pulling them back then lift off! There is no turning back now as they are now in mid air circling around. Katy and Frank made a 'whoo-hoo' as Scott smiled. Yuki looked at Domino City one last time. It was beautiful; lights were everywhere and he could see cars moving around as shadow creep through the streets.

_Good-bye Domino…._

They finally flew straight as the moon was right by their side. "You may now take out your devices," Wendy announced. Franked bust out his video games, Katy turned on her cell phone, and Yuki took out his mp3. "Hey, can I listen too?" Scott asked. "Sure," Yuki said, lending one of his earphone. "Cool."

"_This is your captain speaking_," said a voice. Katy and Frank looked around as Scott rolled his eyes. "_I'm John Uzamaki and I will be your pilot throughout your trip. Now, sit back and enjoy your flight,_" John spoke through the intercom. "Scottie an' Yuki darling, did you hear that?" Katy asked. Scott shook his head as Yuki shrugged. "It's a ghost! John is a ghost!" Frank panic, as Yuki giggled and Scott told him to shut up. "What would you guys like for a drink?" Wendy asked.

"A coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Dr. Pepper, any Yuki?" Scott asked. "Dr. Pepper," Yuki answered. Wendy took note and told them that she'll be right back.

"So…" Frank said, leaning against Scott's seat. "What brings you here?" he asked. Yuki looked up with a questioning looked as Katy popped out. "He says 'what brings you here darling'," Katy said, in a British accent. "I don't sound like that!" Frank growled, slightly punch Kathy who giggled.

"Well, um… I ran away," Yuki said. They looked at him confuse. "Runaway, why?" Frank asked. Yuki looked outside and sighed, he didn't want to talk about this. "Didn't you like that way you are living?" Katy asked, innocently. "No, just leave me alone!" Yuki shouted. Katy jumped and went into Frank's arm. "I-I'm so so sorry… I didn't mean to," Yuki apologized.

"Here are your drinks," Wendy said, giving it to them. "Sorry for the delay." Frank passes a Pepsi to Katy and got himself a Coke. Scott took his and Yuki's as Wendy walked up front. "Here," Frank said, holding his drink to him. He took it and jugged it down. "Better?" Frank asked Yuki. "Yep!" Katy smiled, as Yuki nodded.

"Go on," Scott said. "I can't. I don't want it to bother you guys," Yuki said. Katy slowly leaned against his seat as she rubbed his shoulders. "Come on, It will make you feel better," she smiled. Yuki stared at them as they nodded in agreement. "W-well," Yuki shuddered. "It all begins when my friends and family started to ignore me." They listen to what the poor child's problem. Few times, Yuki choked on his words as they waited patiently, and sometimes Katy would get some drinks since she couldn't sit still. When the boy finished his story, everyone was astonished. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that," Frank whispered, as Katy cried. "It's…s-so sad!" she sobbed.

Yuki nodded as Scott sighed. "That must have been a lot," he said. Yuki's crystal tears slip out from his innocent eyes as Scott hugged him. "Hey it's okay. Let it all out," he whispered, cradling the boy who sobbed into his shirt. "Frankie dear hold me!" Katy sobbed, as she tried to hug him. "Get away! You're a big girl now aren't you?" he asked.

Within a few minutes, Yuki finally calmed down. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. Yuki nodded as he wiped his tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry for crying like that," Yuki choked. "Its' okay, as long as it makes you feel better, it's worth it," Scott smiled. "Hey Yuki," Katy said, as he looked at her. "Do you have a place to stay after this flight?" she asked. Yuki looked down in deep thoughts, he had never thought of it, why? Katy smirk as his reaction and grabbed him. "Scotty darling, can he live with us?" Katy squealed. What? "I'm not sure," Scott answered. Stay with them? "Well, call her!" Frank smiled. Why? "Katy can he use your-"

"You don't have to do that!" Yuki announced. They stopped what they were doing as Yuki blushed. "I-I can go to a motel. I appreciated but I don't think I can-"Yuki stammered. "Do you think we're doing this because we pity you?" Scott asked. Yuki stared at them confused. "Look, we don't want anything from you," Frank said. "Then why?" Yuki asked. "We're doing this because this is what friends do right?" Katy smiled. "That is, are we your friends?" Scott asked. Yuki's eyes widen with tears and hugged him. "Yeah, thanks a lot," Yuki smiled. Scott hugged him as Katy squealed. "Group hug!" Katy said, as everyone hugged him.

"Now," Scott said. "Get some rest. Lots to do tomorrow."

"Like what? We are on a _plane_," Frank said. "You may never know what tomorrow brings," Scott yawned. "Okay, nighty night," Katy yawned, as it passed on to Franks. "Night Yuki!" Frank yawned. "Sleep well," Katy said, before dozing off to sleep with Frank. "S-Scott?" Yuki asked. "What is it?" he asked. "Can I?" Yuki pleaded. Scott started at him for a while and pat on his head. "Sure, now get some rest," he said. Yuki sighed and lay against his chest. "Night," Scott whispered. "Night," Yuki yawned.

Wendy walked up the teens to find them asleep. She smiled and went to gather some blankets. Wendy covered them with soft blue blanket and tossed a pillow to the boy, who somehow leans against it. Now she looked at them. From what she had heard from their conversation; Scott was lean against the window as Yuki was on his chest, Katy was on Frank who snored. "Night little ones," she whispered.

"_All passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are preparing to land,"_ John announce, as Wendy told us to put out seat belts on. "_Thank you for choosing Southwestern Airline and welcome to America!"_

"Okay Mr. Ghost. Just don't haunt me!" Frank said, as Scott reassured him it's not a ghost. Yuki looked out the window to see an island of crowded city, bridges stretch from land to land as cars driven back and forth, ships and boats sailing in the ocean blue. 'New York, this is what Anzu wanted to go,' Yuki thought, feeling guilty. "Yeah… sure… okay, bye," Scott said, finish talking on the phone. "What does she says?" Frank asked. "She said she at the airport right now," he said. Yuki felt nervous; a few days ago he talked with 'Helena' about staying over at her place with the others. It wasn't his idea, but they insisted they should. "Are you ready Yuki darling?" Katy asked. He nodded as Wendy announce to turn any devices off.

The plane tilt as is flew down. It went in circles for a while before Yuki and the others bounces as the plane touches the ground. He felt relief as Frank and Katy cheered 'let's do it again!' The plane drove towards the building and stop next to the other planes. The tunnel unfolds itself and attached to the entrances of the plane.

"Have a nice day. Thank you for joining us," Wendy waved, as people pass by. Yuki finally got out of the tunnel to find himself lost in crowds of people. "There you are," Frank said, grabbing his bag. "I've been looking for you."

Thanks to Frank, Yuki was finally free. "Hey Helena, this is Yuki," Frank said. Yuki saw a young teen standing proudly by Scott. She had long raven hair with purple streaks, passing by her elbow, and wore a black beanie with a symbol of peace in the middle, a paramour t-shirt, and black baggy pants that covered her converse. Her blue eyes stare at him then her pink lips curved into a smile. "Hi Yuki, I'm Helena," she said. "Nice to meet you," Yuki said. Katy skipped to Yuki and jumped on him. "Helena sweetie, can Yuki stay with us?" Katy whined. Helena observed the boy then... "What the hell, sure," she said. Katy and Frank suffocated him with hugs as Scott laughed. "Let's go people, its 12:25 and-"

Before Helena finished, Frank and Katy zoom across her with Yuki. "LUNCH TIME!" they screamed. Helena and Scott sweatdrop and followed them.

"You must try this out Yuki! Its yummy!"

"No, you should this out first!"

"Hey, Yuki is with me!"

"Nu-huh, he's with me!"

"Both of you knock it off," Helena said, but they ignore her. She rolled her eyes and dragged Yuki to the limo. "Sorry about that, they get carry away," Helena apologized. Yuki smiled and looked towards the hyper bunnies. "I think we should leave them and pick them up tomorrow," Scott said, sitting across from Yuki. "Your right, Paul?" Helena said. "Yes," said the driver. "Can you take us to.... Yuki what do you want to eat?" Helena asked. "I don't know... Where ever you guys wanted," he said. "Well, that's why I asked you," she smiled. He thought for a while before answering "Chinese food." Helena nodded to the driver as he moved slowly for Katy and Frank to notice. "Wait for us!" Frank shouted, running after the black limo. "Helena sweetie, come back!" Katy cried.

They decided to take-out, afraid what the bunny's would do. "I'm sorry Yuki," Helena apologized. "That's okay. I'm afraid what will these guys do too," Yuki whispered, pointing at Frank and Katy. Helena laughed as the driver announced 'were here.' Yuki looked out to see a huge mansion. This may be Seto's but somehow its a little bigger. "Wow, is this were you guys live?" Yuki asked. "Yep, you can use the guest room," Helena said. They stop in front of the house as the gang got out. "Thanks Paul," Helena said. "No problem. If you need anything, call me," Paul smiled. Helena smiled as Scott unload the luggage.

"Let me show you around the house Yuki," Frank said, as Katy jumped on Yuki. "Piggy back ride!" she smiled. Yuki struggled to hold her but failed. "I told you were heavy!" Frank teased, as Katy shouted and punch him. "You okay Yuki!" Helena asked, pointing him with the stick. "Yeah," he said, getting up. They finally went in as Helena showed him the living room and the kitchen. Scott brought in the food, and they ate. Yuki, Scott, and Helena stared at Frank and Katy who is having a food fight of who gets to show Yuki the rest of the house. It ended with Helena, who pour soy sauce on them. "There, you better clean this up," Helena said, as she tour Yuki. Later, she showed him his room as he remember. Up the stairs, down the hall turn left and 5 doors down to the right. "Are you coming down to the living room? We're going to play Super Mario Galaxy," Helena said. "I'll be down in a while," Yuki said. She nodded and walked down with the others.

Once Helena left with the door shut, Yuki sighed and laid on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he picture Yami and the others. They probably having fun without him, glad for him to be gone. "YUKI! OH YUKI DARLING!" Katy yelled. Yuki got up and walked down the stairs to see her and Frank staring at him. "We need a player," Frank said. Yuki smiled and played with them. Oh well, at least he's having fun right?

* * *

Cheese: Whatcha think?

Febe: I thinks its drama.

Tora: I thought it was great!

Cheese: Why drama?

Febe: I don't know, maybe its because you were watching 'As The World Turns'?

Cheese: Oh, that Kishmas special.

Tora: What do you guys think?

Febe: Its dramatic isn't?

Cheese: Let me know if I should let Yami know Yugi is gone, or wait til' later on in the story.

Tora: Thank you-

Febe: And come again!


	3. Band

Cheese: Happy New Year! 2010, awesome.

Tora: Finally!

Febe: You people better like this chapter...

Tora: Awww, are you angrey!

Febe: HELL YEAH!

Cheese: *gives Febe cold coffee* Sorry, the celebration on the New Year wasn't good...

Tora: So scary and sad.

Febe: *sip* Remember, Cheese does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song.

Tora: The songs are Helena by My Chemical Romance and Cries in Vain by Bullet for My Valentine!

Cheese: And enjoy! *bow*

* * *

Band

Morning arose as the young boy snore lightly, unable to see or hear two figure entering the room. Tip-toeing to the bed where the child is laid, one thing pop in its mind. It took a deep breathe and open its mouth. "WAKE UP YUKI DARLING!"

Helena was cooking some eggs before hearing a scream with thud. "What is going on up there?" she wondered. Scott looked up the ceiling and sighed. "I'll take a look," Scott said. "Oh, your eggs are burning too," he said, pointing out the smoke on the stove before leaving. Helena turned and yelp as flaming fire was on the eggs. She quickly throw the whole thing into the sink which more smoke was coming out.

Scott walked upstairs and entered Yuki's room to find him on the floor and Katy poking him. "What are you guys doing?" Frank asked, sweat drop. "Waking Yuki up," Frank said. "But then he fell off of his bed and we're trying to get him up-" Yuki groan in pain as he looked up to see his attacker. "K-Katy?" Yuki asked. "Morning's here Yuki sweetie," Katy smiled. Weeks has passed and Yuki still isn't use to Katy and Frank's wake-up call. "Okay bunnies, breakfast is ready so out," Katy wanted to ask why," So Yuki can change in peace now out," Scott said. Katy and Frank skipped out as Scott followed. Yuki was dumbstruck but then shook off the feeling. He changed into a plain t-shirt and tight jeans, before going down stairs. Once he entered to see Katy was shaking the whip cream, Frank's head was on the table as his stomach growling, Scott reading newspaper, and Helena cooking. '_Whoa, its like a family.' _Yuki thought.

"Hey Yuki," Frank said. "What?" he said taking a seat next to him. "Which is cooler; Loveless or Die Of Heart?" Frank asked. Yuki stared at him confuse as Helena put the food on the table. "What is this about?" he asked. Frank had a wicked smile as Katy aimed at him. "I was thinking of-" Katy yelled 'fire' as the whip cream aim and splatter on Frank's face. Yuki duck for cover as Katy went crazy. It wasn't long before Helena took the can away as Katy groan. "But Helena sweetie-" She gave her 'no but' as Katy sighed in defeat. Frank's face was covered in fluffy white cream as Yuki laughed. He smeared it off to see what was on the plate. "What the?" Frank asked, taking the burned eggs. "What happen?" he asked. Helena softly laughed as Scott told him just to eat. Yuki stared at the burnt food but decided to add whip cream. It wasn't half bad as it looks. Yuki looked up to see Katy mouth wide open. Her drool was pouring like a waterfall and he saw was a half bitten toast on her plate . "Ew, what happen to the magic Helena darling?" she cried, not noticing the anger flame behind her.

Yuki sighed as Katy cried in pain. "Ow, Yuki darling that hurt," she cried, seeing tears in her eyes. "Well, its your fault for speaking out," Frank said, as Yuki bandage Katy's head. "Why am I doing this again?" he asked. "I don't see any blood." He finished putting it on as Katy thank him. "Because if she doesn't, than the zombies will sniff us out and eat our brains!" Frank said, as Katy was setting up a game. "Zombies aren't real," Yuki said. "Yes they are right Katy?" Frank said. Katy nodded as the TV was turned on. "We saw it in our neighbor's house!" Katy said, glaring outside. Yuki stared at them disbelief and turned to Scott for an answer. "We were out Trick or Treating and out neighbor was dress as a zombie," he explained. "Not-uh, out neighbor was a zombie this whole time!" Frank said. "Ew, and I bet we ate human parts," Katy said, sticking her tongue out.

Scott told Yuki just go along with them, even though they are wrong and he did. "Ta-da, its is finish!" Katy said, as the TV screen said 'start'. She press the red button which made the TV screen showed a list. "Yuki darling, what do you want to sing?" Katy asked. "I can't sing," Yuki said, frowning. Every since on the first night, Katy and Frank wanted to hear him singing since it was 'Karaoke Night'. Frank sighed, putting his hand on his shoulders. "We don't know it yet, but give it a try," Frank said. Yuki glared at him as he flicker his hand off. "No," he said. "Come on, do it for me!" Katy pleaded, and the responds was 'no'. She gasped and hugged Scott. "Scotty dear, Yuki darling hates me!" she cried. Before anything could get messier...

"Sing Yuki, do it for the nacho!" Helena cheered. Yuki glared at her, she knew he loved nacho. For a few minutes he gave in. "Fine, but this is for the nacho!" he said, taking the microphone. Every cheered at Katy browse the list. "Do you know Bullet for My Valentine Yuki dear?" Katy asked. He nodded as she click a song. "Cries in Vain?" Yuki asked. Katy nodded as Yuki took a deep breath before the music played and the words are form:

_Lord you know I've cried a thousand tears tonight,  
But nothing seems to quench the thirst you keep on craving,  
But now I need an answer to my prayers and you're not there,  
So why I think you listen, listen._

Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
Your cries.

Lord I can't disguise the look inside my eyes,  
The more I try to look away the more I'm staring,  
But now I need an answer to my prayers and your not there,  
So why I think you listen, listen.

Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
Your cries.

Your cries in vain  
Your cries in vain  
Your cries in vain  
Your cries in vain  
I look away

Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone is trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you, your cries are all in vain,  
Your cries.

Has nobody told you when you look away,  
The stories they told you still run through your veins (x2)

He finished as Frank's mouth dropped open. Yuki turned to see his stunned friends, embarrassed by what he did. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Frank cheered as everyone agreed. Katy and the others walked up to him, telling him how great he was. "Wow, why didn't you tell us you can sing?" Helena asked. "I don't know, this is my first time doing it," he said. Frank had an idea and stood on the coffee table. "Hey, I have an idea!" Frank said. They stared at him as he looked down on them. "Let's make a band!" he said. The others looked at each other like how. "Come on, think. Helena you can play the guitar, Scott you can do the drums, Katy can be the bass singer or played a piano, I can play the bass guitar," he explained, looking at Yuki. "And you can be the lead singer," he said. The others whispered and agreed but not Yuki. "What? Me a lead singer. Sorry but I'm not a leader," Yuki said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Come on Yuki, this could be fun!" Katy said. "Didn't you mention you wanted a new life?" Scott asked. "Well, let's start on this one since there's nothing to do," Helena said. All stared at him for an answer, four against one. "Fine," Yuki said, as other cheered. "But I won't be the leader," he said, as the other's agreed. "So who wants to-" Everybody left; Scott asked Yuki if he could teach him how to play duel monster as the girls watched them played. "Humph, fine I'll do the stuff," he said. walking out the door.

It was lunch time, and Katy waited at the door as Yuki stared in wonder. "Does Katy do this every time Frank left?" he asked Scott. He nodded yes as he too watch her. "Frank is her only playmate," Helena sighed. "She maybe 16, but her mind is like a child." Yuki hated to see his friend sad. He walked over to her and bend down to her level. "Whatcha doing?" Yuki asked. Katy looked at him with a smiled. "I'm waiting for Frankie dear," she said. Yuki looked at the door and sighed. "Can I join you?" he asked. She nodded as he sit by her. "Why are you waiting for him?" he asked her. "He's my playmate and only playmate," she said. "What about Helena and Scott?" he asked. Katy shook her head before answering. "Helena is too busy and Scott is boring." Yuki made a 'oh' and stared at the door.

"I'm bored," Katy sighed. "Well, what do you want to do?" Yuki asked. Katy thought for a moment then tuned to him. "Let's play I Spy," she said. Yuki smiled as Katy told him to go first. "I spy with my little eyes something..." He looked around and smiled. "blue." Katy looked around and gave him an answer.

"The coat."

"No."

"The walls."

"Nope."

"Ummm... the umbrella!"

"There's an umbrella?"

"Yep, its over there," Katy said, pointing at the hooked in the silver can.

"Oh, no."

Katy groaned as she looked into the mirror and gasp. "My shirt!" Yuki nodded as she told him to do it again. "Okay, I spy something.... shinning." Through out the day, Helena and Scott stared at the kitty amaze as they played 'I Spy...' "Wow, I never seen Katy having so much fun," Helena said. Scott stared at Katy who was outside with Yuki, laughing. "Yeah, and its without Frank," he said. Helena smiled as she heard the door open. "I am here, where did she go?" Frank asked, looking into the kitchen. "She's outside," Helena said, pointing at the kitty. Frank's eyes widen and his mouth drop open. "She's having fun," he said, amazed. "Without me." Scott and Helena nodded before Katy notice Frank was home. "Frankie dear, welcome back!" she smiled. Frank nodded as Yuki smiled. "Did you?" Katy asked. The others looked at him as he hold up a package. "You bet I did," he smiled.

They all went to the living room as Frank took out some papers. "What are all these?" Helena asked. "The forms," Frank smirked. Scott notice this and sighed. "You didn't steal this?" he asked. Frank shook his head as Katy stared in amazement. "There's a contest two days from now. The guy told me to turned it in tomorrow, so let's get to work!" Frank smiled, holding his fist in the air. "Okay first question," Helena read the paper. "What is your band name?" Everyone fell silent's, then came to a heavy blues.

"Okay, how about the Bloodless?"

"No."

"Fiesta' Gang?"

"Hey, save me some root beer!"

Everyone spoke as Yuki whispered "Death of Love?" Scott heard this and said agreed. The others stared at him confused. "The Death of Love, that's what Yuki said and I agree," he said. The other nodded, nice ring to it though. "Okay, the band's name is The Death of Love," Frank said, writing down on the paper. It took them till' evening to finished the packet. They sighed and laid back in relief. "My brain hurt," Katy whined, rubbing her head. Helena looked at the sign and gasp. "I forgot to cook dinner," she said. Katy and Frank stared in horror and started panic. Scott told them to calm down before Frank jumped on him. "Scott, you may be okay with this but I'm not! Food, where's the food?" he cried, as Scott dial the number. Yuki tried to calm down Katy as she was being dramatic. "Yuki darling, I can see the world is ending," she cried, hugging him.

Five hours later of the agony, the door bell ring. "Pizza is here," Scott said. Katy and Frank looked up at the word 'pizza' as Scott walked to the door. He opened to see the deliver boy with three boxes in his hand. "That would be 20 buck," he said, smiling. He paid and took the box. "Okay bunnies, here are the- oof!" Katy attacked Scott as Frank carried the boxes. Scott blushed as Katy chased Frank to the kitchen. "Food!" they cried, opening the boxes as the aroma of its delicious pepperoni and melted cheese. They took at huge bite, ignoring the heat burning in their mouth. "Mmmm, delicious!"

Yuki laughed as Helena shook her head. "Those guys are idiots," Helena said. "Yeah, but their out idiots," Yuki said, joining the hyper bunnies. Helena shrugged and they all ate.

Morning arose once again, the morning routine is still the same. Yesterday, Frank turned in the forms as the coordinator told them at 3 o'clock. The time on Yuki's nightstand says 2 o'clock. Just one more hour, and its show time. "Yuki darling, are you ready?" Katy asked, sticking her head into the room. Yuki was dress in a back t-shirt, baggy gray pants with a spike belt, black, red stripe fingerless gloves, and a black jacket. "Yeah," he said. Katy stopped him and she quickly comb his hair to the side. "There, you're ready," she smiled. Yuki and Katy ran downstairs to meet the others waiting by the door. "Come on Yuki, we're going to be late," Frank said. They walked out to see the black limo on their porch. "Good Afternoon Paul, how are you?" Helena asked, as the others got in. "Fine, where to?" he asked. "Yellow St. 4 blocks away from The Fashion Store," Helena said, looking at Frank who nodded. Paul smiled and drove there.

Butterflies, he felt and so is the others. Yuki see the streets filled with busy people and tall building around as birds flew by. They finally got the place 'The Voodoo Studio' and got out. Helena told Paul that she'll call him when they need to be pick up. With that, he left. "Are you ready?" Frank asked, opening the door. Inside the studio, the room was rather large than it showed outside. "Can I help you?" said a lady. Frank walked up the window and said, "We're here for the contest. The Death of Love." She typed on the computer as Frank could see the reflection on her glasses. "Ah yes, go to room 4," she said. He thank her as he told them to follow him.

The hallway was long as they entered the crimson red room. They weren't the only one there as the men looked up to see them. "You must be the Death of Love?" he asked. They nodded as he smiled. "Go into the room and we'll let you know when to start," he said. They did as they were told as the man told another to adjust the speaker. Helena and Frank picked up a guitars, Scott sat on the small chair with the drums in front of him, finally Katy fixed the piano and Yuki fixed the microphone. "Oh shoot, what do we play?" Helena asked. The others look at one another for answer. "I don't know," Katy said. Yuki looked up to see the people still busy fixing something. "Let's just play Helena by My Chemical Romance," Yuki said. Helena stared at him as she heard her name is called. They nodded in agreement as the man announce start.

"Okay, we're going to play Helena," Yuki said, as the others played their music. The men stared at them in interest before they were even more surprise.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I state  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I state  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I state  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I state  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight  
Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight

The men clapped their hands in applauded as the band bow. "Good news, you are in!" the man said, as the band yelled in happiness. Yuki smiled as he looked at his friends. Maybe this is the start of his life.


	4. Lost

Cheese: Yes, I'm on a roll.

Tora: Yay!

Febe: Who did this chapter?

Tora: I did!

Febe: When?

Cheese: After you finished and went to sleep on Band.

Febe: My god, I want to do this chapter!

Cheese: Well, maybe next time.

Febe: *grunt*

Tora: Well, enjoy the chapie! Remember, Cheese does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Lost

Yami walked back home from school with his friends, laughed and talking. They went their separate ways on the corner of the streets where they usually met. "See ya tomorrow Yami," Jou said. Yami nodded as he walked to the Turtle Game Shop where he lived. Outside of the building, an old man was sweeping on the porch humming. He notice the shadow coming towards him as he looked up to see Yami. "Hello Yami," he smiled. Yami smiled back as they walked inside the store. The old man lock the door and put the sign up 'close' as he went to the counter. "Hey Yami," he said. Yami stared at him in wonder as he gave him some cards. "I save the best one for you," he said. He stared at the cards to see monsters, trap, magic, and spells. "Thanks ji-san," he said, started in awe at the cards. "Its for the best for my grandson," he smiled. Yami is used to being called 'grandson' by the old man. He wasn't related to him in anyway by blood or remember how he lived with him, but all he knows that he need to.

Yami told him that he will be upstairs doing his homework as his grandpa nodded. He walked up, down the hallway and turned left to his room. Once he opened, a welcome sunset embrace him. He smiled as he sat down on his chair and begin to opened his text book. Math change since the pass five thousand years ago, well everything did. It was hard for him to concentrate since last week. He looked up the calendar; red lines cross the box a with half of it plain with writings of something. Tomorrow it says 'final exam.' Yami detested exam as much he hated school. "Dinner is ready," the old man called.

The quiet between the two was irritating. Yami had hardly ate his food as his grandpa stared at him with concerned. "Yami, my boy, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," the teen sighed. His grandpa didn't believe him so he asked again. "Are you sure?" Yami nodded as he took a sip from his drink. "Why do you ask?" he said. "You've been spacing out lately since last week," he responded. So he noticed it too. His friends asked the same question to him as he answer it was nothing, so they left it like that. "Well, you get the feeling that your missing something?" he asked.

"Like something very important to you?"

" Yeah."

"Then yes, so that's what bothering you?"

Yami nodded as his grandpa trying to figure out what he can do to help.

"Is it an item?"

"No."

"A person?"

"I don't know really," Yami answered. Boy, this is tough. They had finished their dinner and decided to talk about Yami's problem tomorrow. Right now, Yami had just finished washing the dishes as his grandpa went to bed. The time on the wall said it was nine, so Yami decided to turn in too. He walked up the stairs and went to his room then into the bathroom to change; a black tank top with a navy blue boxers. The moonlit cast his own shadow as Yami started to sweat.

In his dream he was school with his friends laughing away. Then the bell rang as they change class. 'Hey watch it,' Jou growled. Yami to turned to see a young boy apologizing. 'I'm sorry,' he said, in a low voice. 'Well you better be you twerp,' Jou said, kicking him. He fell to the ground and Jou laughed. Yami stared at Jou and walked to the younger boy. 'Are you okay?' he asked. The boy stood up to see his face. Yami's eyes widen; the boy hair was tri-color like his and same style but his eyes were purple and innocent. 'I'm okay,' he said, standing up. 'Hey, what is your name?' Yami asked. The boy's eyes filled with sorrow when he looked at him. 'You don't remember?' he asked. Yami now stared at him before a black portal open behind him.

'What is this?' Yami asked, before it grab the boy. He scream in pain as it pulled him to the darkness. 'Someone help me!' he cried. Yami grabbed his hand and saw his friends behind him. 'Don't just stand there! Help him!' Yami yelled. His friends came over, but instead of helping the poor boy they grabbed Yami. 'What are you guys doing?' Yami yelled, struggle to get free. 'Leave him, he just a troublemaker,' Anzu said. 'He's nothing,' Honda said. 'Yeah, he weak and pathetic,' Jou said. The boy was closer to the portal as he scream for help. 'Help me Yami!' he screamed, entering to the portal.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, sweating and panting. He blink a few time before he realized he was in his room. _It was only a dream,_ he sighed. Just then he remember the boy and jumped up from his bed. _Yugi!_He ran out of his room and notice the door next to his room. He struggle to open the door as it finally swung forward. He looked around to see the empty bed, a desk, and the book shelf. Everything in the room was untouched as he looked in the closet, praying he would be there. He gasp to find everything that belong to his light gone. His felt his heart skipped its beat as he looked into the drawer to find a black journal. He flipped throught the pages and readed:

_Hey what up Journal,_

_I'm doing fine I think. Well, Yami has finally got his body and everyone seem so happy. I watched them walking out without me. I figure that they are excited and wanted some space. So I'll let them do that and throughout the day I helped Ji-san with the shop. So yea, I think is is going to be great from here._

Yami turned a few pages and read another entry:

_Journal,_

_My friends are beginning to be distant from me as much as ji-san. I don't know why so I asked them and I got the responds saying that later on things will get back to normal. So yeah, that's all I could say for today I think._

The further Yami read, more sorrow was written:

_Yami laughed at me when Honda and Jou kicked me. I'm okay though. Little bruises here and there, its not as bad as that Ushiro guy did. It hurts whenever I moved and Ji-san told me it will go away soon. Anzu on the other hand ignored me. Why did this happen?_

Yami was shaking as tears beginning to form in his eyes.

_What did I do wrong? Everybody started to ignore me. I'm too afraid to asked why cause they beat me up. One time I went to the hospital from blood lost from the cut that they made. Luckly Ryou saw me and called the ambulance. I thank him and he said it was okay. I guess the only friend I have is Ryou and Bakura. _

Finally, he could no longer hold his tears once he read the final entry that Yugi wrote:

_Dear Journal,_

_Once again, my friends yelled at me. I don't know why or how, but why did I ever consider them as 'friends' when they only want Yami, not me. Yeah, you remember Yami. My other self, my darker half. I thought that if Yami stay, its going to be great but now I realize that was a mistake. I won't regret him or blame them. Yami is so much better than I am in looks and attitude. As for me, I'm just a kid who couldn't do anything right. I guess he is so perfect that everybody loves him, including my own grandpa!_

No aibou.. your not pathetic.

_It's like this; when I pass by, they looked and stared at me like I was a complete stranger. But when Yami came, everybody rushes to him like raving fan-girl. Treating him like a friend and family, but what did I get? "Get out of here you piece of shit!" No respect! They USED me just to get to Yami._

When?

_I feel so left out that my grandpa forget that I was his only grandson by blood. It's like every memories and moment that we share is replace by Yami. Everybody thinks that Yami was always there when I'm the one who stay and endure the pain with them! I think that everybody forgot that I exist!_

Its not true...

_That's it! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. If this is the way they wanted, fine! I'll do them a favor and just go! I can't handle this pain anymore. It's too much.... too much.... you win Yami._

When did this became a contest?

_Goodbye forever..._

No, come back!

_-The Unloved Boy_

_Yugi_

Yami cried and clings on to the journal. No, he wasn't gone. This has to be a lie, a trick! His aibou, his light.... gone forever. He looked through it again to see where he had gone to but nothing was said. "Damn it why couldn't you tell me where he is?" Yami growled, nearly tears the pages off the book. He threw the book to the wall in anger and started crying again. _Oh aibou, what have I done?_

Solomon woke up from a bang as if something hit the wall. He got up and walked down the hall to see the door opened. His eyes widen as he saw Yami crying. "Yami, what happen?" he asked. Yami shook his head. "He's gone... Yugi is gone!" he choked. He hugged Yami in comfort. "Shhh, its okay," he said. "No its not okay. Yugi is gone and it's my fault. Yugi is gone," Yami cried, pushing him away. Solomon got up, left the room, and called the police. "Yugi, please come back," Yami cried.

* * *

Tora: *sniff* I can't believe I wrote that! *cry*

Febe: *sniff* So beautiful...

Cheese: *sweet drop* Ummm, no comment.


	5. Change

Cheese: Yes, I did it!

Febe: No you didn't.

Cheese: What?

Tora: You just went through it.

Cheese: Not-uh, I didn't it... well maybe I did.

Febe: I hope its good.

Tora: Remember, Cheese does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Cheese: Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Change

The gang walked out of the studio happy as they were the top three band for a chance to win a tour. They walked down the streets, laughing and talking. Yuki stared at the mirror behind the 'Magic Mirror Store' window to see Yami. Katy stopped to see him frowning and started to played with his hair. "Hey Yuki darling, what's wrong?" Katy asked, skipping to him. Yuki stared at Katy then back to the mirror. "I was thinking about changing about my appearance," he said. Katy stared at him and to the mirror then back. "Why?" she asked, again. Yuki turned away from the mirror to looked at Katy. "When I see myself, it reminds me of them," he said. Katy grabbed his hand and walked back to the gang. "I'm sure everyone can help," she smirked. Yuki glared at Katy's evil grin as she waved to the gang.

"Hey Helena dear!" Katy shouted, ignoring people's stared as the gang stop. "What is it?" she asked. Katy and Yuki finally caught up to them still holding hand. "Can I borrow some money?" Katy asked. "What are you going to use it for?" she asked, glaring at her. She smiled and pointed at Yuki, who blushed. "I want to give Yuki a makeover," she said. Helena was taken aback, usually Katy would use it to buy some snacks and sweets. "I-it's okay Katy. You d-don't have to," Yuki stammered. Scott and Frank was about to say something but... "I'll help Katy," she said. The boys stared at her in shocked, mainly Frank and Scott. "WHAT?" they yelled. Helena rolled her eyes and she took Yuki's other hand. "I'm a girl so don't blame me," she smirked. "You can go home or help us fix Yuki up," she said, waving to them as they walked away with Yuki who protest. Frank and Scott looked at each other then sighed. Girls can over do their 'specialty'.

The first thing they went was right across the street where the building is black with a wicked colors. Once they enter, the smell of lavender embrace them as a man walked up to them. "Welcome to the Gotham Warehouse, may I help you?" he said, standing behind the counter. He had pale skin and wore a heavy black eye liner with a black Slipknot t-shirt. "Hi Alex darling, I want you to do something with this 'hair'," Katy said, showing Yuki and pointing at his tri-colored star. He put the magazine down and stood up from his chair. Once he step out behind the counter, he wore a black baggy pants with chains around it cling against numerous zippers. Alex observed him up and down then stopped at his eyes. His red lips curved into a smirk and the clapped his hand. Out of the red curtains, two girl came out looking at Alex with lust. "Ladies, take Yuki to the room. I'll be there in a while," he said. His voice was low and deep that send shiver down Yuki's spine. The girls grabbed Yuki and dragged him into the dark room.

Once Yuki disappear into the darkness, Alex turned to the gang with a drowsy eyes. "You may looked at some of our clothes over there," he said, pointing at the blue door. "New ones are against the wall to the batz area," his hiss like a snake. The gang slowly walked over there as Katy hugged Alex. "Thank you sweetie pie!" she smiled. Alex shoved her off as she skipped to the room. "Ugh, I'm going to have nightmare. Now, the torture," he said, going into the dark room where the girls had gone in with the boy.

Helena looked at the shirt as Katy when over the make-up area. Scott and Frank, on the other hand, stood there like an idiot. "Hey Helena?" Frank asked. She turned to see the boy staring at her. "What?" she asked, putting away a t-shirt. "Do you know what size Yuki wear?" Scott asked. Helena thought for a moment then struggled. "I don't know, but let's ask him after he's done with his hair cut," Helena said.

Alex enter the room, sliding his silver hair to the side and sighed. "Yuki is almost complete. Did you guys picked out his clothes?" he asked. The others shook their head, which made Alex frown. "Why?" he asked. "Sorry, we don't know Yuki's size," Frank apologizes. Alex red eyes stared at him with a hiss. Frank yelped and hide behind Scott. "You don't know?" he asked. "Yeah, so tell him what size he wear or else we'll release the beauty," Helena threaten, pointing at Katy who still having trouble buying the colors. Alex shivered and growled. "I'll ask," he said, walking back. It wasn't long when Alex came back telling them his size and back.

An hour later, Alex took a pair of clothes the gang picked and handed over to Yuki. "Can he see him now?" Katy asked. "No," Alex growled. "When?" Katy asked again. "Until he is perfect," he said, walking into the dressing room when Yuki called out he was finished. There was a loud scream and a thud of the assistant. The gang looked worry before Alex stick his head out with a hand covering his nose. "He is perfect," he choked, seeing blood dripping down his paled fingers and walked out to the bathroom. "Yuki darling, are you okay?" Helena asked.

Yuki walked out the violet curtain and everyone gasp. His hair was no longer tri-color star, but was replaced by a shoulder length black hair and his tainted blue bangs were combed to the side. He wore a black eye liner making his skin a lot paler, his finger were painted black and the clothing really matched his innocent; a black thin gray striped jacket, a red t-shirt that says 'Don't read this, pay attention to where you're going', a dark navy blue baggy pants with a chain clings to the silver belt to the pockets, and his hidden black Nike skateboard shoes.

"Whoa, Yuki are you okay?" Frank asked. "Yeah, just feel... weird," he blushed, rubbing his head which make him a lot cuter than before. "KAWII," Katy squealed hugging him. Helena just cough but you could see her blushing behind her hair. "Okay, let's go get something to eat," Helena said, walking out. "But we haven't-" Alex walk in, interrupting Katy with a camera in his hand. "Can I take a picture of you? I want to let people know that I can do anything," he said, with a tissue in his nose. Yuki nodded as the light quickly flashed on him. "Thank you, and for that you don't have to pay anything," he said, drooling at the picture he got. The gang sweat drop and quickly walked out.

"That was creepy," Frank said, as Scott nodded in agreement. As they walked down the streets of busy people, they ended up at McDonald(1). They walked in, ignoring the stared and went to the counter. "May I help you sir?" asked a lady, cherry. Scott order his and the rest before turning to Yuki. "What about you?" he asked. The girl got a glimpsed of the innocent boy and her heart started to swoon. "Ummm, a Big Mac?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, what the guy says," Scott said, turning to the eye hearted girl. "Okay sweetie," she said, winking at Yuki. Katy eventually saw this and hug Yuki's arm. "Hey Yuki darling let's go to the playground!" Katy smirked, at the girl. She glared at her before Yuki said okay. The intension of jealously of the counter girl can be felt all around the room. Katy giggled and dragged Yuki to the playground, where hardly any kids around. Wonder why? They took off their shoes and went into the jungle of fun.

Yuki go separated with Katy and ended up in an small airplane. "Hey Yuki!" yelled a voice. He turned to see Frank waving. "Where's Katy?" he asked. An echo of 'whee!' through the twisted colorful tunnel and pop out Katy. "He he he, that was fun! Hey Yuki, there you are!" she smiled. Yuki smiled and waved. "Stay there, we the brave knight shall save you young princess!" Frank smirked. Yuki rolled his eyes and cried for help. Katy and Frank ran into the tree, up the stairs, and into the hallway of doom. "Where are you princess?" Katy asked. "Over here my brave knights!" Yuki said, as he heard them crawling around. He then decided to have them chase him and went to another room. This time, he is under the time machine and looked through a little window to see the brave knights in the small blue plane. "Where is Princess Yuki?" Katy asked. Frank shrugged before he looked up to see him. "There!" he said, crawling out with Katy towards where Yuki is at. "Come and save me!" Yuki smiled, having so much fun with the knights.

They chase and fought through the barrier of the walls. Finally. they caught up with Yuki in the tunnel of swirls. "There you are Yuki sweetie!" Katy huffed. Frank came in huffing too and stare a Yuki who is tired too. He lean against the wall, but instead fell into the mouth of a dragon. Panic ran through his veins and grabbed Katy, who then grabbed Frank. They went into a dark tunnel before it change into red. "Aaahhhh!" they screamed, sliding towards the light. Yuki landed on the floor, followed by Katy, then Frank. "Ow... well that was fun," Yuki coughed, getting up. Frank dust himself and jumped up. "Let's do it again!" he cheered.

A flash popped out of now where as Yuki rubbed his eyes to see Helena with a camera. "Such a moment," she smiled, as Scott came in with the tray. "Yay, food!" Katy and Frank screamed, running full speed at Scott. Yuki smiled and walked over there with the others. The smell of fries and the sight of the Big Mac made his mouth watery then dug in.

A group of popular girls walked in a group and towards the counter to order their meal. They whisper and giggled like little girls until one of them notice Helena and Katy. "Ewww, look at those girls," they giggled. "They need a make-over, black is so over rated," they laughed, getting their drinks. It wasn't until they notice Scott, who handle the ketchup to Katy and Helena snuggle to him. "Wow, that guy is hot," they whispered, jealous over Helena. Then they saw two more walked out and went over the counter. "Did you see that?" one of them whisper, pointing at Frank. "He's cute," she smiled. "Maybe he is with that Goth girl over there," another said, pointing at Katy who couldn't sit still while the two tried their best to settle her down. "I won't settle down until I have my ice cream," she whined, like a little child.

"Looks like Katy at it again," Frank sighed, looking at Yuki who nodded. The girls stared at the boy next to Frank in wonder. They haven't seen his face yet, but the looked on that 'common girl' had full hearted on him. "And that will be 10 bucks," she said. Before Frank dug into his pocket for his money, she turned to Yuki with a sweet smile. "I could give them to you for free," she smiled. Yuki stared at the girl when they were nose to nose. "If you give me a kiss," she whispered. Yuki blushed and Frank hold the cash into his hand between the two. "Here it is! Now let's go Yuki before Katy going to explode," he said, taking the ice cream. He nodded and walked behind him while the girl blow him a kiss. Once the girls got a good look at him, their hearts swoon and stared at him with lust. They have never see such a innocent boy in their life... They MUST have him.

"Here you go Katy," Frank said, handing her ice cream. Katy smiled and took a spoonful of it. "Mmmm, chocolate," she smiled. Yuki stared at Helena who glared out the glass. "What's wrong Helena?" he asked. She pointed at the preppy girl, who talked and laughed. "Them," she growled. Yuki then turned to Scott. "I don't know," he sighed. "Those girls you need to stay away Yuki. Especially that one," Helena said, point at the orange haired girl who looked into their makeup mirror. "Man that girl need to stop chasing men around," she mutter getting up. Yuki still looked at Scott and Frank for an answer but they shrugged. "Girls are so hard to understand," Frank said, getting up. The gang walked out as the girls 'accidentally' drop her bracelet. It rolled and stopped at Yuki's feet, and looked down. "I think you drop this," he said, handing it over to the girls. The girl looked at him with lust and took it from his hand. "Thank you sweetie. What's your name?" she asked. Yuki notice the girls are acting weirdly, worst then Tea staring at Yami. "Hey Yuki darling," Katy said, jumping on him.

The girls growled, how dare that beast hugging their innocent boy. "Let's go, Helena is waiting," she said. Yuki waved to the girls then they got up. "Hey what you doing!" one of them yelled. "Uh, is that you Peggy?" Katy asked. "Why are you taking out dear sweet Yuki?" she asked. Katy notice the girls growl and cling to Yuki tightly. "Yuki is with me so move it," she growled, walking back slowly. "No!" Peggy growled, tugging Yuki's other arm. "He belongs to use. We saw him first!" she shouted. "Well, I didn't see your name on it!" Katy yelled. The two girls growled and tugged Yuki apart. "Ow, Scott help!" Yuki cried. Scott came in running in to see the girls fighting over him. "What is going on here?" he asked, pulling Yuki away. Yuki sighed in relief as Peggy did a dramatic sighed. "Oh Scotty, Katy is being mean to me," she whined. Katy growled, then got even worse when she swoon her arms around him. Scott pushed the girl back as she stared at him confuse. "Sorry, your not my type," he said. "Come on Katy, we need to go now," he said, taking her hand. "If it was between the two of you, I would choose Katy for sure. I don't like girls who dress and wears like a clown," he said, to the girls and waved. Yuki stared at Scott's comment as the girl whimper. "Hey, don't listen to what the guy says," Yuki said, helping the girl get up. She stared at him with tears. "Don't cry," he said, whipping her tears. "Thank you," she sniffed, embarrass she had to do that. "That's okay. I just want you to know is stop chasing boys," he said. "Okay, but you-"

"Sorry, I like someone else," he said, blushed. She stared at Katy who snuggle to Scott as Frank wanted to do with Helena. "No not her, but someone," he said. "You're not with her?" she asked. He nodded and give her a napkin. "Here, clean yourself up," he said. "YUKI!" Katy screamed. "I gotta go now," he said. Peggy stared at him with sorrow. "I hope we could be friend," he smiled. "Later!" Yuki ran out with the gang and continue walked back to another store to shop. Peggy's friends walked over to her, worried that she'll be okay. "I'm okay," she smiled looking at the napkin that Yuki gave her. _"I hope we could be friend," he smiled._That smile warm her heart and cuddle against it (2). "Yuki, when we met again... I'm going to be the best girl you have ever seen!" Peggy smiled.

The gang walked toward the Hot Topic, and enter with a sweet aroma. "Welcome!" said a tall teen. They searched and kept on telling Yuki to tried these. All were cute while others didn't seem to fit. A pair of clothing made Yuki hot, and decided to purchase it while they search him more clothes. "All done, now let's call Paul!" Katy smiled, while the boy's carried the heavy bags. Apparently the gang decided to updated their closet while shopping for Yuki, so they did. "Are they like this with shopping?" Yuki asked, struggle to carries Katy's stuff. "It's a lot worst," Frank said, trying not to drag the bags. Scott carried them with ease, which made Yuki and Frank jealous. "Paul, come pick us up at the park.... Okay bye," Helena said, hanging up the phone. "Paul said he'll be here," she said, but then a black limo appeared. "Or not," Helena said. They walked to the limo and stuffed their bags into the trunks. "Finally, freedom!" Frank cried, swinging his shoulder's around. Frank's phone ranged at he picked up. "Hello? Hey what's up?..... What? When?..... Then why you called?..... Okay bye," he said, pressing the button. "What was that?" Scott asked. "That was the director, he says that we need a manager... Then decided to look one for us," Frank sighed.

They finally got to the house, and the boys put the stuff into the living room. "My god, what did you guys bought?" Frank asked, digging into the bags. He pulled out a bra, which he blushed looking at the size. "E-cup," he said, while Yuki and Scott turned around and blushed. "Ack, don't touch that!" Helena nearly yelled, hitting Frank with another bag. She quickly took it away and went to her room. "Ahh, my snacks!" Katy cried, looking down at the crumble cookies laid on the floor. Franks nose started to bleed from hitting the floor on his face. Scott helped him up to the kitchen sink while Yuki helped Katy unpacked the stuff. "Hold it!" Katy said, taking the bag away from Yuki. "This is.... girl's stuff," Katy blushed, putting it aside. Yuki sighed and continue unpacking until the phone rang. "I'll get it," Yuki said. He walked down the hallway and on the wall was a regular pink phone. "Hello, the Miko's resident," Yuki said. Miko is the name the gang prefer since they thought it was cool. "Hello is Yugi Mutou there?" asked a voice. Yuki stood there with his eyes widen...

* * *

Tora: See, you went through it!

Cheese: Oh well...

Tora: Anyway.... NOOOOOO! WHAT HAPPEN!

Febe: Forget that, who called?

Cheese: Well, you have to find out in the next chapter!

Tora, Cheese, Febe: See ya next time!

Febe: I still think you could have done it better.

Cheese: Oh shut up!

(1) I couldn't think of any place...

(2) On Peggy's background; she had been insulted, abuse, and dumped by every guys she chases and broke up with. Yuki is the only one that was being nice to her so yea...


	6. The Phone Call

Cheese: I have done it again!

Febe: You went through it.

Cheese: What?

Tora: I agree for once!

Cheese: Whatever.

Febe: Remember Cheese does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tora: Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The Call

Yuki's eyes widen and recognized that voice.....

"Ryou?"

The police and the others were at Ryou and Bakura's house, trying to find the innocent boy Yugi. Yami claimed that Yugi had told them were he was at since they were his friend, but they said that they didn't know that he was going to do it. "So Yugi finally took off eh?" Bakura said, sitting on the couch in the living room while the police set up a recorder for the phone. Yami sighed and nodded sadly. Bakura chuckled as Ryou sat by him. "When did this happen?" Ryou asked. "I don't know. I've just notice something was wrong... I never thought it was going to be like this," Yami said, showing them the cops around the house, walkie talkie kept on buzzing, and the invesagator searching around the neighborhood. "I just hope that Yugi is okay," Yami sighed. "If Yugi get's back, what then?" Bakura asked. Although some people thought he only care for Ryou, and hated Yugi because of Yami. Bakura made it clear that he didn't hate Yugi just because he looked like Yami, he said that Yugi is just a friend of his and became close since the group started to block him. "What do you mean?" Yami asked. Bakura just shrugged then took a sip of hot tea. "Will Yugi be able to forgive you or are you going to ignore him again?" he asked, again. "I know that Yugi will forgive us, and there is no way were going to ignore him again... I just wish he was here," Yami sighed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay it's done," the cops said, putting the phone on the coffee table. "Call." Ryou looked at Bakura then the phone. "We don't know the phone number," he said. The cops glared at him, but didn't do anything since Bakura is there by his side. "Well start it now, just punch in the number," he said, walking into the kitchen. Ryou sighed and pushed random numbers. "_**Hello, this is the Uzamaki resident**_." Ryou called out random numbers and none. All have said that there is no Yugi and they all said that they'll let them know if they had seen him. "Great, who's going to pay the bills?" Bakura asked, glaring at the cops. They gulped and told them that they will pay it. Finally, Ryou took at break as Yami sighed in defeat. This is taking too long, he couldn't just be sitting here waiting. With that, he dialed a number and called. Still, no Yugi was found or heard. "Damn, he's not in Domino City, where else he could be?" Yami growled, as Ryou punch in a number without knowing it.

"_**Hello, the Miko's resident**_."

"Hello, is Yugi Mutou there?"

"_**Ryou?"**_

This made the other's look at Ryou, as Ryou put it to speaker. "Yugi is that you?" Ryou asked. There were silent's between the two, as if he was trying to listen to something. "Come on Ryou off the phone!" Bakura yelled. _**"Oh, its just the two of you," **_Yugi sighed. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Ryou asked. _**"I just though I heard something," **_Yugi said. "Where are you?" Ryou asked. "_**Somewhere... I don't know**_," Yugi said. "Come on Yugi, you can tell me," Ryou said. Yami stared at Ryou, he is so lucky he can talk to Yugi freely. "_**Sorry, I can't. The others told me not to tell anyone where I'm at**_," Yugi said. "Who, are you capture?" They heard a chuckled on the phone. "_**No, I just can't tell you... How are the others?" **_Yugi asked. Ryou stared at Yami and he nodded. "Well, Yami is looking for you," Ryou answer. "_**Oh so he is... why?" **_Yugi asked again. "They were worried about you, what else?" Ryou asked. _**"I don't know. Maybe use me again," **_Yugi said. Yami stared at the phone. Use him, for what? "Listen Yugi, Yami and the others-"

"_**Others? When did they get involve?"**_

"When Yami notice you were gone."

_**"And when did he notice?"**_

"Just yesterday."

There was a laughter. A laughter that was never to be heard before, much more worst than Bakura and Yami. _**"Yesterday, wow that's amazing," **_Yugi sighed. "Well, when did you left?" Ryou asked. _**"I just left about a week ago**_," Yugi said. Yami's eyes widen, a week ago he says? Why haven't he notice the sign before? "Hey Yugi," Bakura said. _**"Hey Bakura," **_Yugi said. Now Yami is really jealous. Now the tomb robber can talk to Yugi? "You sound evil today," he said. _**"Really, I must have pick up their habits then," **_Yugi laughed. "Them, who them?" Bakura asked. _**"Sorry, but I can't tell anyone right now."**_ There was a yelled and heard Yugi muttered. _**"Sorry, I got to go now. We're leaving and I hope to stop by and see you guys," **_Yugi said. "What about Yami and the others?" Ryou asked. _**"I don't know... I think I should stay away from them," **_Yugi said. Stay away, no_**. "So yea... Oh and one more thing," **_Yugi said. The others listen closely as much as Yami. _**"Yami, I know you're there. So when we meet again, I won't be Yugi any more. Sorry,"**_ Yugi said. "Wait then," Yami shouted. _**"What?" **_Yugi asked. "Why, please come back aibou. I promise I won't leave you again," Yami pleased, like a child wanted a toy. "Just tell me where you are," Yami cried. There were silence before a sighed. _**"Okay, the location where I'm at is-"**_

_**"Look out Yuki darling!" **_shouted a voice. There were a loud crashing sound before they heard Yugi.

_**"Ow, what the-"**_

_**"Time to die now." **_

_**"No... don't, please!"**_

Then they hear a scream. "AIBOU!" "YUGI!" Then they heard someone picked up the phone. _**"Sorry, if you tired to locate us with that recorder of yours... It will erase everything and lose the location... Good day now!" **_said a deep voice, before hanging up. "Aibou!" Yami yelled, but then when they tried to re-dial...

"We have lost it."

Yami growled and stomped out the room. Ryou lean against Bakura and he cradle him. "I'm sorry, but I'll let you know if we find him," the cop said. Yami nodded and walked home with his head down. _Oh aibou, I hope you are still alive..._ What Yugi said had repeat in his mind. _I won't be Yugi anymore._

Yuki was on the phone shocked to hear Ryou and Bakura. "Yuki its an hour, you need to get off the phone!" Scott shouted. "Okay," Yuki shouted back. "Sorry, I got to go now. We're leaving and I hope to stop by and see you guys," Yuki said. _**"What about Yami and the others?"**_ Ryou asked. "I don't know... I think I should stay away from them," he said. They were silent and Yuki hated that. "So yea... Oh and one more thing," Yuki said. "Yami, I know you're there. So when we meet again, I won't be Yugi any more. Sorry,"Yuki said_**. "Wait then," **_Yami shouted. "What?" Yuki _**"Why, please come back aibou. I promise I won't leave you again," **_Yami pleased, like a child wanted a toy. _**"Just tell me where you are,"**_ Yami cried. Yugi took a moment. Yami sounded like he really need him... but why?

Scott left Frank and decided to hear what Yuki is talking about. It was hard for him, but he needed to know who Yuki is talking to. "_**Just tell me where you are**_," said a voice. Scott's eyes widen and silently signal Katy to get Yuki. Katy saw this and nodded. She ran down the hallway to see Yuki on the phone. "Okay, the location where I'm at is-"

"Yuki darling look out!" Katy scream, jumping on him. Yuki yelp and landed on the floor with a thud. The phone hit the wall and was hanging around. "Ow, what the-" Katy smirked and showed Yuki her fingers. "Time to die now," Katy giggled. Yuki's eyes widen and tried to crawl away. "No... don't, please!" Yuki begged. Katy then grabbed Yuki as he scream. "TICKLE FIGHT!" Katy smirked, tickling Yuki who laughed loudly. Some night ago after Yuki settled in, Katy accidentally found Yuki's ticklish spot and Helena suggest that he be careful. Scott picked up the phone, knowing it's still on and called. "Sorry, if you tried to locate us with that recorder of yours... It will erase everything and lose our location... Good day now!" he said, with a happy tone at the end. Scott hang up and stared at the laughed Yuki who started to tear up. "Okay Katy, that's enough," Scott said. Katy nodded and stop while Yuki calmed down.

"What was that for?" Yuki asked, slightly angry that he was cut off. "They were using you again," Scott said. "Using me?" Yuki asked. Scott bend to his level and hugged him. "I'm sorry, but they were using you to find where you're at.... And I don't want you to go back to them," Scott said. Yuki only stared at Scott while he continue. "I don't want them to hurt you again. I don't believe they are ready to have you," he said. All this made sense to Yuki. If he goes back, then they will keep on hurting him. He doesn't want that, no... Yuki cried in Scott's embrace. How could he be so stupid? How **dare** they use him? "I'm so sorry Scott, I'm so sorry," Yuki cried. Scott smiled and rubbed his back. "It's okay," he smiled.

Helena came down stairs to see Yuki crying. "What happen?" she asked, looking at Scott. "They called," Scott said. "What?" Helena said, disbelief. "We need to change our phone number quick," Scott said, pushing Helena. She pick up speed with Scott's help and called the Phone Company. "Hello is the manager there?... This is Helena, we need to change our phone and delete anything that might find us... I think someone tried to kill us," Helena lied. This was the only way the company would change and delete any information if it was an emergency. "Thank you, bye," she said, hanging up. "They did it," she said, Frank walking in. "Yuki what happen bro?" Frank asked, holding him in a protective brace. "Never mind, just take him to his room," Scott said. Frank nodded and carried Yuki up to his room. Scott sighed and looked at Helena.

Frank laid Yuki down on the bed, and Yuki refused to let go. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. Yuki nodded cutely as Frank chuckled. He too laid down on the bed as Yuki slowly fell to sleep. "Don't leave me," Yuki whispered. Frank stared at him with sympathetic and kiss his cheeks. "Never," he said, walking out.

* * *

Febe: And you thought it was Seto eh?

Cheese: Maybe in the next chapter?

Tora: If you want to request Seto to be in it, then Cheese can write it out.

Cheese: Yeah, so let me know.

Febe: Or else its going to be somewhere the next few chapter.

Tora: OMG, what's going to happen next though?

Cheese: Well, let's find out in the next chapter.

Febe: See ya!


	7. Album

Cheese: Yes, I have done it!

Febe: I know right?

Tora: Thank you for the review!

Cheese: And guess who's here!

Seto: Me!

Febe: What the? How did you-

Tora: Yay, Seto is here to reck the day!

Seto: *glare*

Tora: I'm just kidding.

Cheese: Well, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Febe: And the song is Cold by Crossfade.

Seto: Enjoy!

* * *

Album

Month has pass and Yuki stay in his room all day while the gang tried to make a plan. "Okay, if this happen. Plan B would be the best choice," Helena said. Katy and Frank, dress like a army going to war, nodded. "But what happens to here?" Katy asked, pointing at the 'What happen...What To Do' list. "Good choice," Helena said, thinking. Yuki, however, still laid in bed underneath his cover. How did they found him? Did he accidentally leave something behind? No, it couldn't. He left all the things that he had done and nothing else. Perhaps they looked into the airport system and use that to trail him down... Yuki's eyes widen at the though of this. The only person who knew can get into the system was Seto.

Seto sneeze as his younger brother, Mokuba, stared worridely at him. "Did you catch a cold?" Mokuba asked. Seto shook his head and looked at him. "It's nothing... Go play some games in the lounge with your friends," he said, started typing onto the computer. Mokuba sighed and walked out the door, leaving his brother to work. Seto's eyes never left the screen as it scrolled down a lot of names. Yami came over a month ago, begging Seto to help him find Yugi.

_"Seto please help me find Yugi," Yami said, standing behind the cold weather. "Why should I help you and that pathetic boy?" Seto asked. "YUGI IS NOT PATHATIC! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICE THAT YUGI IS YOUR FRINED?" Yami yelled. Seto snored and close the door. "Fine," he said._

The truth was, Yugi is his best friend. Despite all the horrible things he had done to the innocent boy, Yugi never thought of him as a bully or a bad person but as a friend. Seto never saw this until he thought of him. Ever since he notice Yugi being depress after Yami got his own body, he felt pity for him. "Man, where are you Yugi?" Seto asked.

Yuki heard the door open and footstep coming closer. "Yuki, its lunch time," Helena said. Yuki did bother to move, but waited for her to leave. "Look Yuki. I know that you're shock, but-"

"What Helena? Come back home and die there?" Yuki asked, getting up from his bed. Helena sighed and pull Yuki into an embrace. "I know. I'm sorry," Helena said, rubbing his arm. "I know," Yuki said, started eating his sandwich. "The good new is that they found a manager," Helena said, changing the subject. Yuki looked up with his eyes-widen. "Already?" He asked. "I know right," Helena said. "They said to meet him tomorrow at the studio so what do you think? Can you leave all this behind and look forward?" Helena asked. Yuki nodded as Scott came in. "Can I enter?" Scott knocked. "Yeah," Yuki smiled. Scott smiled too and took a step. "Oh, your out," Helena said. Scott looked at her confuse including Yuki. "Simons didn't say you can enter," Helena smiled. Scott laughed and push Helena out. "Not in this area," he said. Helena giggled and walked down. "What was that about?" Yuki asked. Scott sat on the bed with Yuki, holding something in his hand. "We're playing Simon Says... How are you?" Scott asked. "Fine," Yuki said. "Are you sure? I mean they almost found you," Scott said. Yuki nodded as Scott sighed in relief. "Good, I don't want one of the kitty to be ill," Scott said. Yuki chuckled as Scott handed him a box. "Here, Katy and Frank wanted to give this to you," he said.

The box was wrapped in silver paper with golden designs on it. He slowly tear it open and gasp. "I know that you were allow to use the house phone since its the only way... Beside, incase something happen. We'll know right away," Scott informed. Yuki stared at his new phone. It was a blackberry phone; rectangular black with a smooth surface. "Thanks," Yuki said, looking into it. In the contact, there were some names already on it. "Helena decided to put our phone numbers in it, so you can contact us anytime," Scott said. Yuki nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

The next day, Yuki finally was allow to come out of his den. "Come on Yuki, we don't want to be late!" Frank said, running with Katy to the studio. "Okay I'm coming," Yuki said. They finally got to the studio and was welcome by a tight embrace. "Ohhh, so these are the cutie I'm going to be with!" squeal a man, hugging everybody surprisingly. Frank and Katy scream as Helena and Scott tried to push him back. "AIR! WE NEED AIR!" Frank cried. The man let go with a giggle as Yuki looked up. This man looked no older than his grandpa, but he was healthy and tall. He had short white hair sticking out from his brownish hat and wore glasses. His silver green eyes sprinkle with excitement and happiness as he wore a brown suit. "Sorry about that kiddo," he smiled. Scott twitch at the word kiddo. Maybe he didn't like to be called a kid. "Oh Mr. Taylor, your here early," said the director, from yesterday. "Yeah, I couldn't hold in. So I decided to meet my band early," he said.

The gang got up, dusting themselves, and stared at Mr. Taylor. "Guys, this is Mr. Bob Taylor," he said, pointing at the jolly man. "Mr. Taylor, this is your band; The Death of Love," he said, pointing at the gang. "Death of Love? Well isn't that a surprise," Bob said. "Hello, my name is Frank. The leader," Frank said. "This is Helena, Scott, Katy, and Yuki," Frank said, pointing at them. Helena bowed, Scott nodded, Katy smiled, and Yuki bowed too. "Oh, so your the lead singer right?" Bob smiled. "Um, no. Yuki is," Frank said, dragging Yuki out of his place. "Eh? Your the lead singer and not the leader?" Bob asked. "Is something wrong?" Helena asked. "Yeah, Yuki should be the leader... Oh well, let's get down to business," Bob said, eagerly. The gang huddle together as Bob was the coach. "Okay, here's my plan. We first make an album," Bob said. "AN ALBUM?" everyone shouted. "Yeah, that's my plan for the day unless something happens," Bob said. An album, wow!

"Okay, into the room," Bob said, pushing the gang into the room. Without a second to spare, they were already to their station. "Okay kiddo, are you ready?" Bob said, through the intercom. The gang looked at each other. "Don't tell me you forgot something!" Bob said. "Uh, not. Not that. Just thinking of a song to play," Yuki said. Bob frown but then an idea popped in his head. "Hey, I have a song," Bob said. The gang looked up at him, they had a song too. "How about Cold?" Bob asked. That was the song they were going to sing. "Yeah," they said, Bob smiled and said go!

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

Bob clapped his hand as everyone smield. "That was brillent!" he cheered. Through out the day, they sang and dance. "I never wanted you back in my life!" Yuki sang, as Bob dance to the beat. Soon, three months pass by as the gang made their fifth album. The first was was call Spread My Wings, which made it sixth on the top ten list. Their second one, Blood In My Veins, went downhill to tenth. Girl's Scream!, their third one, made it back up with fifth. All songs were made by heart and some were re-played. Now they were looking at the newspaper, their fifth one I Wanna Live made second. Everyone cheered as Bob hugged them. "Yes! We did it!" Bob shouted.

Three months has pass and still there no sign of Yugi. Yami would always come by and asked Seto if anything happen. "No Yami. I still haven't found Yugi," Seto would say. Yami always sighed and told Seto that he'll come by later. Things haven't been great. At school, Seto would see Yami's bags' under his eyes like he was losing himself. Anzu would always try to help him by asking him out. Yeah, like that's gonna help. As for Tristian and Jou, they have been searching around and asking people if they had seen Yugi. As far as Seto view, the gang haven't been sleeping much. "Its okay Yami, Yugi is gonna have to come out someway or another," Anzu said. Yami shook his head disapprove and would always space out in class. My god, it was like watching Yugi suffer. His 'friends' started to ignore and bully him again. Yugi never have a good sleep, not by telling there were bags' under his eyes, but was sleeping in class. Sometime, he even see Yugi sleeping at the roof when it was lunch time.

_"Oh hey Seto," Yugi yawned. Seto stared at Yugi worriedly and close down his laptop. "What are you doing up here Yugi?" Seto asked. "Just taking a nap," Yugi said. "Why, haven't you got enough sleep last night?" Seto asked, again. Yugi shook his head then groan. "I hate headache," Yugi said. _

He knew that Yugi didn't like to be pity on, so he offered him to stay at his house trying not to sound like that. "_I'm sorry Seto if this is causing you trouble to get things for me... I just don't want to be in the way," Yugi said, smiling. "Beside, I'll be okay."_ Seto never forgot that smile. "Taking care of yourself by running away, that's not helpful Yugi," he said. The computer stopped and put a box around a name. Seto click the button to show some information. Its was taken last week at the airport and the camera appeared on screen. His eyes widen when he recognized the tri-color boy, looking around with a sad face. Yugi was at the bench, like talking to himself before the announcement called to America. He got up and walked to Gate 24. "So, that's were you went," Seto said. He picked up the phone and dial a number. "George, when are you off?"

Yuki walked down the street happily. Things has been going great! One of their album made the first on the top three, including their song 'This Is How I Disappear.' "You're doing good Yuki," Yuki said, to himself. _I'm a gummie bear. I wanna yummy gummie bear- _"Hello?" Yuki answered. "_**Hey Yuki sweetie, where are you at?**_" Katy called. "I'm at the food court, where are you?" Yuki asked. "_**We're over at the game shop. Which one should we buy; The Call of Duty 4 or Auto Thief 3?**_" Katy asked. "Is that what you want to ask me?" Yuki asked. "_**Why did you put that ring tone on when ever I called?**_" Yuki laughed. "Because you wanted it." "_**Oh.**_" "I would say Auto Thief 4," Yuki answered. "_**Okay, see you at 2,**_" Katy said, hanging up. Yuki pushed the button and started walking to the entrance.

"Over here Yuki darling!" Katy waved. Yuki skipped to them and slid towards Frank. "Oh crap!" Yuki said. Frank caught him and waved his index finger. "Naughty boy, your shouldn't curse," Frank said. Yuki smiled and kissed his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Yuki said, with his ever-so-famous-puppy-eyes. People all around saw this and spread awe into the air. "AWWW, SO CUTE!" they cried. Yuki smirked as Katy and Frank walked out. "Make a scene of Yuki's adorable eyes," Frank said. "Check!" Katy smirked. They loved to put on a show for thier people.

They walked back with few bags on them. Helena opened the door and shouted. "Hurry Yuki! It's showing!" she yelled. Yuki quickly ran into the house and jumped on the couch sitting by Scott. "Hello," Yuki huffed. "You're almost late," Scott said, turning on the TV. "Sorry about that," Yuki said. Finally the gang are together again and stared at the TV.

_**"Okay fans, get ready for the new on Death of Love!" said a young teen. Everyone cheered as her partner laughed. "Okay things are gonna get crazy," said a boy. "Yes I agree. The Death of Love has decided to play a game," said the girl. Everyone cheered and whispered to each other. "Here we have Bob Taylor to explain the plan!" the boy said. Everyone cheered at Bob waved and stood behind the teen. **_"Alright Bob!" Frank cheered, as the gang clapped. _**"Okay, so you've heard we're going to play a game right?" Bob asked, more cheered was earn. "Yes, but can you tell us the details?" the boy asked. "Yes. The game I would like to call, 'Finding'," Bob said. "Finding?" the girl asked. "Yes Finding. It like playing hide-and-go-seek, but the object were playing is Yuki," Bob said. The cheered grew louder as fans posted up signs 'WE LOVE U YUKI!' and such. "What will Yuki do?" the boy asked. "Well, Yuki is going to hide and we have to wait for a week. Then we'll go look for him," Bob said. "Wow, in New York?" the girl asked. "Maybe, or somewhere in Europe or Asia," Bob smiled. "Isn't that gonna cost a lot?" the boy narrowed his eye brow. "Yes, but who ever find Yuki get's a prize," Bob said. "What is the prize?" the girl asked, excitedly. "The prize is what ever the finder wants. Maybe marry one of the band members?" Bob asked, looking around. Girls hopped and screaming. "When will it start?" the girl asked. "Next week so on my command when I say 'go', then let the search begin!" Bob shouted. "Thank you, and we wish you luck Yuki. Now for the other news," the boy said.**_

Yuki smiled as Frank and Scott stared at him. "Did you get the stuff?" Scott asked. Yuki stared at the bag at the door. "Yep," Yuki smiled. "Okay then, let's get ready," Frank said. Before they got up, a hover sound appear. It grew louder and louder. "Ahh, its an alien invasion!" Katy screamed. "Damn, the neighbor must have call for back-up," Frank cursed. They ran out to see what is going on before a helicopter was shown in there back yard. Yuki quince his eyes and try to look up. His eyes widen, and he could have swear his heart has stop.

"Seto?"

* * *

Febe: Wow.

Cheese: I know.

Febe: Its crappier than the last chapter.

Cheese: *chase Febe* get back here!

Febe: Aahhhh!

Tora: I thought it was good.

Seto: -_-' no comment


	8. Welcome Home

Cheese: I have done it!

Febe: And Seto is in this one too.

Tora: Also a suprise!

Cheese: Okay, I know that I have said this a lot but who cares.

Febe: Febe does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song.

Tora: Okay, the song is All That I've Got by The Used.

Cheese: Enjoy!

* * *

Welcome Home

Yuki stared at wide eyes when Seto jumped down as the helicopter landed on the soft silk grass. "Hello Yugi," Seto greeted. His cold hard stare frighten Katy as Scott stood in front of Yuki. "Who are you and what do you want?" Helena asked. "I'm here to get Yugi," Seto said, pointing at Yuki. Before the gang can do anything. Yuki walked up to Seto. "Why did you come here? Did Yami sent you?" Yugi asked. "Yami doesn't know that I found you yet," Seto said. Then his eyes widen when he notice that this innocent boy isn't the Yugi he knew. "What happen to you?" Seto asked. Yugi blushed and played with his green bangs. "Just a change," he said.

"Yugi is that you?" yelled a voice. The other stared at a young kids, jumping off the copter. "Mokena, I told you to stay," Seto said. Mokuba looked up at his brother. His raven black hair is messy and was still wearing the same outfit that Yugi always seen. "Sorry brother. Wow Yugi, you look different," Mokuba said, in awe. "Nice to see you again Mokuba," Yugi smiled. "Hold on!" Katy growled. "What?" Yugi asked. "Is this guy one of your friends who ignore you?" Katy asked, pointing at the two. "Uh, no! This is Seto and Mokuba," Yugi said, pointing at the two. "Seto and Mokuba.... Oh, we're sorry about that," Helena apologized. "I can see that you are taking care of Yugi very well," Seto said. "Yugi, you mean Yuki!" Frank said. "Yuki? As in snow?" Mokuba asked. Yugi blushed as Frank and Katy nodded. "Snow... That really matches you right?" Mokuba said, looking at Seto. He snored and stared at Yugi. "Come on Yugi, the others wanted to see you," Seto said. "You mean now?" Yugi asked. "Yes, now," Seto sighed. Yugi stared at his friends then to Seto. "Ummm, I don't think I'm ready to meet them. Beside I think they-"

"They what, forgot you already?" Seto said, completed his sentence. "Yugi, Yami and the other's haven't slept in days and spent a lot of time searching for you. The police had gave up a month later when they made that call. Man it's really annoying, especially since Yami kept on bugging me everyday," Seto sighed. Yugi's eyes widen. So they haven't forgotten him at all? "But I still don't think..." What about them beating him up? Will they do that when he return for running away? "Brother?" Mokuba asked, stared worriedly at Yugi who went pale. "Wait a minute, come inside and let's talk about this," Scott said. Seto growl but nodded. Helena, Scott, and Seto walked inside as Frank pat on his head. "Earth to Yuki... ARE YOU THERE?" Frank screamed in his ear. Yugi yelp and fell backward. "Hey!" Mokuba shouted. "What squirt?" Frank asked. "Why did you do that?" he asked, helping Yugi up. "Well, do you have any idea to snap him out of it?" Frank asked. "Well you could just shake him or something than to make him deaf," Mokuba yelled. "We try that... Didn't go so well and beside that's the only way we could do it," Katy said. Mokuba looked at Yugi as he smiled. "That's probably true," he said. Mokuba nodded but glared at them.

"Do you have any idea why Yugi doesn't want to got back?" Helena asked, as Scott turned away from the window. "I know, but Yugi needs to get back. Everybody is just god damn annoying!" Seto growled. "Other than they picking on you. Yugi told us that-"

"They beating him up, treating him like trash? I know that, I've seen that."

"Then why didn't-"

"I offered him to stay with me, but he decline. He says that he doesn't want to be in the way. As far as I have known him, he the type of person that doesn't like to be pity on," Seto explain. "That's true," Scott said, sitting down beside Helena. "Yugi hates to be pity on. Isn't that right Helena when we first brought him?" Helena thought then nodded in agreement. "No arguing there, but still Yugi doesn't have to go with you," Helena said. "It's his choice, not yours," she said. A door slid open as Yugi walked in. The three stared at him as he picked up his bag and walked out. "Yugi?" Scott asked. "I'm going with Seto," Yugi said. Helena's mouth drop opened and ran over to him. "What? But Yugi-"

"No buts, I'm going," Yugi said. "What change your mind?" Scott asked. "Something tells me I need to go. Beside," he said, looking at Seto. "I will go, but I promise you that I won't see them until I'm ready." Seto stared at Yugi and nodded. "Well, let's get going," Seto said, walking beside Yugi. "Well, then. I'll let Bob know where you're at," Helena said, watching them getting on the helicopter. "Hey alien, don't take Yuki!" Katy said. "Yeah!" Frank agreed. "Take Frank, he's fresh!" Katy said, point at him. "Yea- Hey!" Frank growled at Katy. Yugi smiled and waved as the copter flew up high into the air then went forward. "See you later!" Helena waved, as Scott tried to stop the bunnies from fighting.

Yugi sighed as Seto stared at him. "What?" Yugi asked. "Why did you run away? You know that you're always welcome to stay with me," Seto said. "I know. I'm so sorry about that. I just need some time to get away for a while," Yugi said. "Away, like start a new life?" Mokuba asked. Yugi nodded. "Yea," he said. "Did that work out?" Seto asked. "Successfully surprisingly. I never knew that I would get this far," Yugi said. "What are you now?" Mokuba asked, interesting on who Yugi is. "Just your average teenager at first, then came along a singer," Yugi said. "A singer? Wow, I didn't know you can sing!" Mokuba said, in awe. "You sing?" Seto asked. Yugi blushed and nodded. "I know," he said. "Wow, you must sing me a song when we get back," Mokuba said. "Okay," Yugi smiled.

They flew back into a jet when they got to the airport. It was shaped as a blue-eyes white dragon as the one in the card. "Get in Yugi!" Mokuba said, patting a seat next to him. Yugi jumped in, putting his seat belt on, and waited for Seto to start. He finally got it as the window shield close around them. It started like an airplane; it rolled towards to where it was headed, stopped, then started slow before it went fast, finally lift off! They were in mid-air, flying with the clouds in the sky. Mokuba giggle from the feeling of gravity pulling them back. Yugi smiled and stared outside. Nothing new from what he saw when he came to America. Clouds all around and at the bottom is the glistering blue ocean as the blazing red sun shine. It took five hours to see land again, man this jet is fast. "Look, there it is," Mokuba pointed. Yugi looked down to see his city, Domino. He gulped silently, but Seto heard this through his headphone. "It will be okay Yugi. I'll make sure that they don't see you until the time come," Seto said. Yugi nodded as they lower down to the ground. _Home sweet home, I guess._

Yami was walking back to Seto's house with the gang. They haven't found a single clue to find their little friend Yugi. "Man, I hope Money-Bag found something," Jou sighed, looking up. Anzu nodded and looked at Yami, who is determined and yet hopeful that he did. "Don't worry Yami, I'm sure Seto has found something," Anzu said. "For the past four months. I doubt it," Tristan said, Anzu glared and hit him for the insult. "Ow, what did I do?" he cried. "You're suppose to be cheering Yami up, not insulting him more," Anzu said. Yami sighed, there were almost to his house. "Would you guys please stop," Yami said. The others nodded and apologize. "Hey, isn't that Seto's jet?" Jou asked, point up in the sky. The others stopped and looked up. It was the blue-eyes white dragon, and it was headed towards Seto's house. "Yeah, I wonder where he went," Tristan said. Yami stared at it closely. There was Seto and Mokuba, but there was someone else too, but who? "Yami where are you going?" Tristan yelled. Yami ran, trying to catch up with the jet. Could it be?

The jet landed safely, as the other's jumped out. Yami stood behind the bush, looking through the branches of leaves. "Hey!" Jou said, Yami hushed them and pointed. The gang hid behind the bush and watched. "Man, that was a long trip," Seto sighed. "Long, I thought that was short," said a familiar voice. "Whatever," Seto said. The gang tried to take a closer looked at the new guy, but couldn't since he wore a hood. "Come on Yugi, let's play inside," Mokuba said, grabbing his hand. _Yugi?_ "Okay Mokuba. Calm down," he said, smiling. Thanks to Tristan, the bush rustle as Seto stared. "Seto, are you coming?" Yugi asked. "I'll be there later, just go on inside-"

"Yugi, is that you?" Anzu popped up. Yugi's eyes widen, but was unseen by her. "A-Anzu?" Yugi choked. The gang rose with her. Yugi felt like his heart stabbed when he saw Yami. "Yugi," Yami whispered. Mokuba saw this and quickly dragged Yugi into the house. "Come on Yugi," Mokuba said. Yugi stared at them before walking inside. "Okay," Yugi said, avoiding their stared. "Yugi wait!" Yami said, but Seto stepped in front of him. "What are you doing Seto, move!" Yami growled. Seto still didn't move as Jou stood beside Yami. "Move money-bag, can't you see that Yami wants to talk to Yogi?" Jou growled. "Well can't you see that Yugi is still in pain Mutt?" Seto asked. "What do you mean? Look we'll explain everything to him," Anzu said. "Just let us through! You don't have the right that we can't see Yugi" Tristan said. "No, but Yugi isn't ready to talk to you," Seto said. "What makes you say that?" Jou asked. "Yugi told me," Seto said. Yami could only stared where Yugi had walked off. "Seto, please let me see him," Yami said. Seto glared at him before shaking his head. "No Yami. Yugi need some time alone," Seto said. "Time alone?" Jou yelled. "Look, we need to-"

"No means no. Now get out before I have to call the security!" Seto growled. The gang stared at him and walked off grunting. "Damn, Yugi wouldn't say that," Jou muttered. Yami stared at the ground confuse. He felt so happy to see Yugi, but when he walked off avoiding him, his heart stopped. "Why don't we try it again tomorrow?" Tristan asked. "Hey, that's a good idea! I'm sure Yugi will talk to us Yami," Anzu said. Yami only nodded and waved to his friends. _Tomorrow for sure_, he thought.

Yugi sighed in anger as he laid on the bed. Why did they come? Why did Yami stared at him like that? Yugi stared at the ceiling when he remember the looks on their face. Anzu looked worried, Jou and Tristan eyes widen with surprise, and then there's Yami. His face may look like he was in shock, but his crimson eyes tells him that he was worried and happy. Those has to be fake, its have to be it. "Yugi, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, knocking on the door. Yugi got up and walked to the door to see the worry Mokuba. "I'm okay, I just need a rest," Yugi said. Mokuba nodded and told Yugi 'good night' then walked town. Yugi yawn and change into his pajamas. He wore a black button up shirt that had white wings on his back and his pants has some white vein showing he was tied down including his sleeves. That's what Yugi felt, a fallen angel chained to his sorrow.

Seto sighed while doing his paper work. He knew that they would come back and tried to talk to Yugi. The phone rang as Seto picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Mr. Kaiba, is there anything that needs to be done?" said a voice. "Yes, keep on the look out. If you see them coming back, kick them out," Seto said. "And one more thing, if you kill them, then it will be the end of you," Seto growled. He heard a gulp. "Y-Yes sir," he shuddered. "Good," Seto said, hanging up. This was going to be tough tomorrow.

The next morning, Mokuba showed Yugi around the house. "And that's the game room and there is Seto's office," Mokuba pointed. Yugi nodded and stared into space. "Are you okay?" Mokuba asked. "Oh. I'm okay," Yugi smiled, but Mokuba knew that it was fake. "Okay, but do you still want to play video games with me?" Mokuba asked. Yugi nodded and walked to the room. "Seto," Yugi said. Seto had just walked in and looked up to see Yugi. "What did you talk to them yesterday?" Yugi asked. "Don't worry Yugi. I took care of it," Seto said, walking towards his office. "Aren't you gonna play?" Mokuba asked. "I have some stuff to do. You two have fun," Seto said.

Mokuba pout as Yugi giggle. Seto hasn't change at all. "Okay Yugi, what game should we play first?" Mokuba said, entering the room. "I don't know, choose," Yugi said, Mokuba thought for a moment before he remember something. "Hey, you still need to sing!" Mokuba said, running up to the Karaoke Machine. "Okay," Yugi said, taking the microphone while the TV screen was on. "What song do you want me to sing?" Yugi asked, as he search through the list. "Ah, what about this on?" Mokuba asked. Yugi peered at the screen and nodded. "Good enough for me."

Seto groan as he stared at his work. "Damn, what did I do wrong?" Seto asked, typing again. The phone rang as Seto picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Mr. Kaiba there?"

"Yes this is him."

"Hi Alien, where's Yuki?"

Seto stared at the phone before hearing a thud. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Oh sorry for calling you unexpected," said a voice. "No problem Helena. What do you want?" Seto asked. "Well, it's about Yugi," Helena said. Seto turned his chair around, away from the computer. "What about him?" he asked. "Well, there was a few things I forgot to tell you," Helena said. "Like?" Seto said. "Well, first. Are you on the internet?" she asked. Seto turned to the computer and log on. "I am now," he said. "Okay, click in Yuki Death of Love," Helena said, as Seto typed. "What is this for?" Seto asked, as the list of website was on. "Hold on, go to the homepage of Death of Love," Helena said. Seto click then his eyes widen at the result. There was a picture of Yugi smiling with his new friends behind him. "Are you there?" Helena asked. "What is this?" Seto asked. "Yugi is a singer. A popular singer, and he in a band with us. Look, just to be aware. We're playing a game called 'Finding' and Yugi is the main object. I want you to be careful," Helena said. "Why?" Seto asked, reading the info on his profile. "Cause, if he is found... He will be either be marry to someone or something else," Helena answered. "What?" Seto yelled. "Well, we don't know. It depends on the person who find Yugi. The game don't start till next week. During the time you have, will you fix up Yugi the way he use to look?" Helena asked. "Sure, that has already been cover but why didn't you tell me this soon?" Seto said, amaze by this. "Oh, I forgot," Helena giggled. Seto sighed and hang up. "A singer? Pathetic," Seto said, shaking his head. Before he continue, he heard a sweet voice coming from the game room.

"Damn it. Seto must have known that we were be coming here," Jou cursed, looking at the guard that surrounds the front door. Anzu and Tristan came running back unseen by the guards. "The whole place is shut. Now, what do we do?" Anzu asked. Yami stared at the ground. He have to talk to Yugi about something very important. "Yami are you okay?" Tristan asked. Yami nodded and looked around. "We need to distract them," Yami said, thinking of a plan. Once they had an Idea, they turned to Tristan. "What?" he asked.

The guards stood stiffly until they heard crashing noise. "What was that?" one of them asked. "Go check," another said. The first one walked then came the boy running out. "AAAHHHH!" he screamed, chase by the gauds. "Hold it right there!" said the guards, as they clear a spot. "Good, not let's go!" Yami whispered, crawling towards the window. "Where is he?" Jou asked, looking around. Anzu looked thought the windows to see the room empty. "He's not in here," she said. "Damn it. Why can't Seto let us see him?" Yami growled, before hearing music playing. "What is that?" Anzu asked. The other's shrugged and followed the noise. They peered through a window to see Mokuba staring at Yugi in awe. "Go!" Mokuba said. Then, a sweet voice appeared:

So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
Asleep, I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me, I...  
I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me, I...

[Chorus:]  
I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got  
I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I squoze so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream  
"FUCK ME", I..

[Chorus:]  
I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got  
I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
Yeah, it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream "FUCK ME"

[Chorus:]  
I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got  
I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got

Seto's eyes widen, he never knew that Yugi can sing. As for the three, they were in shock. "W-wow, is that really Yugi?" Anzu asked. Jou just stood there with his mouth wide open. Yami stared at Yugi, who then turned to see him. Those innocent eyes, what are they saying? Mokuba, unfortunately, saw the gang and tackled Yugi to the ground. "Hey!" Yugi said. "I'll be right back," Mokuba said. Yugi stared at him confuse before walking out of the room. There was a clap when Yugi looked up to see Seto, "I never knew how good you sing," Seto smiled. Yugi blushed as he rubbed his head. "Oh, you heard that," Yugi said, embarrass. "Also about that game," Seto said. Yugi eyes widen. How? "Helena called, they said they were fine and wanted to say hi," Seto said, walking down stairs.

"When?" Yugi asked. "Just before you started to sing," Seto said. Yugi nodded at Seto sighed. "She told me that you need to change back," Seto said. "I know... but do I have to go to school?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded as Yugi eyes narrowed. "Yugi, I know this is going to be tough on you but you need to," Seto informed. Yugi only nodded as Mokuba walked in. "Hey, where did you go?" Yugi asked. "Nothing, I just though I saw something... It wasn't what I expected," Mokuba said. "Okay," Yugi said, confused. "Hey can you sing another song?" Mokuba asked. "No," Yugi said. Mokuba pouted and kept on bugging Yugi to sing. "Please?" Mokuba pleaded. "How about this, if you win then I will. If not, then no," Yugi challenged. Mokuba nodded and started on the games.

Mokuba had just told Yugi to that he'll be right back and ran towards the back door. "What are you guys doing?" Mokuba asked. The three stared at him then Jou started to speak. "Hey, can you let us talk to Yugi for a sec?" Jou asked. "No," Mokuba said. "But why?" Anzu asked, making her cute appearance. "I'm sorry, but Yugi need to get comfortable before he talks to you," Mokuba said. "Beside, that looks doesn't work on me. Only Yugi can do that," he said. Yami sighed and looked at Yugi, who just stood there before leaving the room, then back to Mokuba. "Please, let us talk to him," Yami pleaded. "No, can't you guys just wait?" Mokuba asked. "No, we need to talk to him now!" Yami said. "Here they are!" the guards shouted, as Yami cursed. "Come on Yami. Let's go," Jou said, dragging him out of Kaiba's backyard. Yami only stared before he took off running. "Where were you guys?" Mokuba shouted. "Please don't tell Kaiba. There was this boy who destroy the shed and took off running," one of them said. Mokuba sighed at this. "Fine, but make sure that you clean that up!" he said, walking inside. "Yes sir!" they said, running back to their place.

* * *

Tora: Oh my god, everyone knows that he can sing!

Febe: Not only that, but Kaiba just know the whole deal!

Cheese: Well, let's see what happens next week (aka the next chapter)

Febe: Will the gang ever talk to Yugi?

Tora: And what does Yami wanted to say to Yugi only?

Cheese: The only way to find out is in the next chapter.

Everyone: See ya next time!


	9. Start

Cheese: Yea! I did it!

Febe: Sorry for the late update.

Tora: It was meant to be updated today but-

Cheese: My laptop somehow has a virus! D

Febe: So, lucky that Cheese say everything-

Tora: She was able to get this chapter done!

Cheese: Yeah, so I have to use the school computer now.

Febe: That reminds me, are you still in school.

Cheese: Yeah, but they haven't got a teacher for English II.

Tora: That's sad.

Cheese: Oh well, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Febe: And enjoy!

* * *

Start

Morning arose, as the sunlight hit the innocent boy's elegant face. He stirred and covers himself with the blanket but fail. "Alright, I'm up!" Yugi yawned, stretching his arms out. He rubbed his round amethyst eyes to find himself in a huge room. No, this wasn't Katy's house but Seto's. He remembers that Seto came over and took him away, back home. With sigh, he got up and walked to the bathroom where he does his daily routine.

Yami got up as soon as possible, before the sun was up. He is now brushing his hair and putting on his badge jacket on then ran off. _Today_, he thought, _I'm going to talk to him_. He ran out the door with a quick 'good-morning' to Yugi's grandfather, Solomon. "Yami aren't you going to eat?" he asked, but it was too late. Yami quickly ran to the nearest bush to find one of Seto's guards in underneath Yugi's window. Ever since Yugi has come back, Yami desperately try to see him but ended up being seen or too chicken to talk to him. A quick thought popped in his head as he throws a rock at the trashcan, where cats scream and dogs barking. "Over there!" said the guard, moving his place. Man, they are so stupid. Yami quickly ran over the veins and climb up to where Yugi is. When he finally got up, the glass door opened. Yami hid behind the small tree that was beside the door and watch. It was Yugi, his precious aibou. He yawns and stretches before smelling the cool air. "Well, another day to suffer," Yugi said, admiring the view.

_Okay, talk to him_. Yami opened his mouth but nothing came out. _What are you doing, just say hello to him! It's not a big deal_. Yami tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. _I can't. What if Yugi still hates me?_ Then Yugi started to walk inside. _Damn it, say something before-_ The door was shut and locked. Yami peered into the glass to see him out the door. _Darn it._

Yugi walked down the stairs to see Mokuba, who is putting his shoes on. "Hey Yugi, are you coming with us?" he asked. "Where?" Yugi asked. "To the mall to get our school supplies," Seto said. Yugi froze at the word 'school'. He remembers that it was going to start next week, oh Ra, why him? "Sure I guess," Yugi answered, putting on his shoes. "Cool!" Mokuba said, unaware that Yami was there and had just heard everything.

They got into the car and it was unusually quiet till they got there. "Thank you. I'll let you know when to pick us up," Seto said. The driver nodded and took off. Yugi walked in behind Mokuba and front of Seto. "Okay, the first thing on the list is the books," Mokuba said. The phone rang as Seto answered. "Hello? Oh no problem with that," Seto said, signal the boys to continue off without him. So it was just the two of them walking towards the bookstore. "Yugi, do you have what you need?" Mokuba asked. "Sure," Yugi said. He had done his shopping while his ex friends wasted their time going into his room. "Okay," Mokuba said, while Yugi pay it with Seto's card.

"Hey Yugi?" Mokuba said. Yugi turned to see a group of boys standing in front of the game shop. "Would you mind if I?" he asked. "Sure, I'll be at the food court," Yugi said, waving. Mokuba thanked him and ran towards his friends. "There you are. Ready to lose?" one of his friends tease. "Not if I win," Mokuba smiled.

Yugi looked down with a sighed. He used to tease and smiled with his friends before Yami came… "What am I thinking Yugi? This is not time being emo," Yugi whispered to himself. Quietly and caution, he made it to a smoothie shop not far from the game shop is. "What can I help you?" the lady asked. "A strawberry banana smoothie pleases," Yugi said, using his own money. Seto wouldn't be please but Yugi have to. "Here you go sir," the girl smiled. Yugi sat by the corner, making sure that nobody sees him from the window. "What am I going to do?" Yugi asked, taking sips from his drink.

Yami told the others that Yugi went to the mall with Seto and Mokuba. "Great, while we're there we can get our supplies too!" Anzu said. The met up at the park before running towards the mall. There they saw the black limo with the driver drinking his coffee. Quick as possible, they pass by him. They didn't want to get caught and drag Yugi away again. "Okay, we'll search the third floor while you three check the first. Yami you can look on the second," Jou said. Everyone nodded and split.

Ryou and Bakura were in the warehouse getting their uniform before they saw Yami looking around. "Hey is that Yami?" Ryou asked. Bakura turned as stared at the lost boy. "Yep. I wonder what that Baka-Pharaoh is looking for." Bakura asked. Then they saw Mokuba, laughing away with his friends. "Oh," they said. They paid for their stuff and decided to look for Yugi too. "I wonder why Yugi didn't tell us he runaway," Ryou said, looking around. "There!" Bakura said, pointing at the smoothie shop. Thanks to his skills, he was able to see Yugi through the window and pass by all the people inside. They walked inside, greeted by the smell of fruits. "Hey Yugi!" Ryou said. Yugi jumped up by his name. He turned and sighs to only see his true friends. "You scare me Ryou," Yugi sighed. The two sat down across from him where Ryou only stared at Yugi worriedly. "Where were you? You gave me a heart attack when I heard that you ran away," Ryou said, as Bakura nodded. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you," Yugi apologized. "I was in America and made new friends on the plane. They wanted me to stay with them so I did," Yugi explained. "Yeah but why didn't you tell us?" Bakura asked. "Sorry, I didn't want to be a bother to you," Yugi said. "Your not. So what did you do in America anyway?" Ryou asked. "I, um, I-"Yugi stuttered. He didn't want to tell them that.

"Well?" Bakura asked, impatiently. "Well, it's difficult. I don't want to tell you right now but when I feel comfortable," Yugi said. Ryou nodded understandable, as Bakura didn't. "What ever, why didn't you call us back?" Bakura asked. "You know what? I freak out when you call me. How did you get that number anyway?" Yugi asked. "Well, I just typed in random numbers," Ryou said. "Yami and the police came over to our house. Yami claim that we know where you were," Bakura said. "Yami did what?" Yugi asked. "He came over looking for you. Ever since he found the journal in your room, he has been searching non-stop," Ryou said. "And I can tell that he hadn't slept very well," Bakura added. Yugi was stunned, but why is there a second thought. "What about the others?" Yugi asked. "Jou and those guys? They too have been… Well, not for Anzu. Anyway whom are you staying with?" Bakura asked. "Seto and Mokuba," Yugi answered. "I see. We'll come over tonight to check on you," Ryou said. "Okay," Yugi said.

Bakura looked out to see Yami coming into the shop. "Here come the pharaoh," Bakura said. Yugi eyes widen and quickly went to the back door. "See ya tonight," Yugi said. Ryou and Bakura stared at each other before leaving. "Hey, have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked. "Nope," Bakura said. "Sorry but no," Ryou said. Yami sighed angry and took off.

Yugi was waiting outside when Mokuba walked out. "There you are Yugi," Mokuba said. "Where have you been?" Yugi got up and walked back to the limo. "The food court and met Ryou," Yugi said. "Oh, anything happen?" he asked. "Nope," Yugi said. The limo pulled over as they got in. "What about you?" Mokuba asked. Seto looked up from his laptop. "What?" he asked. "Where did you go?" Mokuba asked. "Businesses meeting," Seto said. They drove back to the mansion and things went normal from there.

"Are you guys going to visit Yugi again?" Anzu yelled. Jou and Yami turned to see her face red. "You two have been trying to talk to him for the past two weeks! Can't you guys wait till next week?" Anzu sighed. Yami and Jou just walked away, ignoring her. Yami now realize that Anzu didn't care for Yugi anymore and decided to ignore him. "Man, I wonder what Yugi have seen in her?" Jou asked. "Don't ask me. I don't know either," Yami sighed.

"Hey Bakura!" Jou waved. The two silver headed turn to see Yami and Jou. "What are you guys doing?" Ryou asked. "Visiting Yugi," Jou said. "Will Yugi allow you to see him?" Bakura asked. Yami started at the two, remember the smoothie shop. "How do you know that Yugi is with Seto?" Yami asked. Before Ryou can panic, Bakura hit his head with his fist. "Seto called us," he said, while the pharaoh growl at the tomb robber. "Well, we're here," Ryou, said. "Hey, can you do us a favor?" Jou asked. "What?" Ryou said. "Can you get Yugi to come out?" Yami asked. "If we can," Ryou said. "If not, we'll leave that to you," Bakura said, walking to the door. Jou and Yami hid behind the bush watching the door open. "Ah, you must be Ryou and Bakura. Come on in," said the butler. Their eyes widen when the two walked in.

They quietly walked towards an open window and peered through it. Yugi was on the couch with Ryou and Bakura, talking and chatting. Then they laughed and smiled. Yugi waved as Ryou shook his head then smiled. Bakura smiled then started teasing Yugi something, which made him blush. Oh that look in Yugi was adorable. How he wishes he could talk to him. The sun was setting as the two-waved good-bye to him. Jou walked up to them with Yami. "What did you guys talked about?" Jou asked. "He said that he won't talk to you unless he is ready," Bakura said. "Ready?" Yami asked. "Yes and I agree with him. With so much he has gone through I suggest you wait till school start," Ryou said. "School start… You mean that he going-""Yes, he is in the same school with us," Bakura sighed, grabbing Ryou's hand. "Come on, we need to get some sleep."

Jou sighed and walked home too, leaving Yami behind. He sighed and looked up from the window to see his shadow. "Oh Yugi, when will that be?" Yami asked, walking away. The something hit him as he saw a crumble up paper. He looked up to see Yugi closing the window and blinds. He picked it up and gasps. '_Maybe sooner than you think.'_ Oh aibou, does this mean you can come back home?

Yugi sighed and took at peek to see him walking away. "I'm sorry Yami," Yugi said, getting ready for bed. Oh how he wishes to talk to him, but without the millennium puzzle, they could not use their links and he doesn't want to confront him in person. Yugi stared at the stars before the lights were out.

...Week Later...

_**"Hello there, here we are in the streets of New York where the starting line starts. We have here with us is Bob Taylor, who's going in say start here in a bit. So tell us Bob, do you know where Yuki is?" asked a girl. "Yes, but we're not telling," Bob said. "Can you give us a hint?" the boy asked. "Okay. He's somewhere here," Bob said, as the crowds cheered. "Or maybe over there," Bob said, pointing at the camera which in the other countries cheered. "I don't know, I forgot," Bob laughed. "Aw, that's mean," the girl pouted. The boy looked up, as it was almost time to start. "So Bob, can you tell us what the prize is?" he asked. "Well, it could be anything except being a king, princess, royal junk. Marrying one of the band or dating is acceptable," Bob said. "Oh look at the time. Okay here we go!" Bob said. **_

_**The crowds begin huddle to the line.**_

"_**Five."**_

_**Helena squeals excitedly in London.**_

"_**Four."**_

_**Katy was jumping up and down in Italy.**_

"_**Three."**_

_**Frank was dancing around in Russia.**_

"_**Two."**_

_**Scott was jamming out in Egypt.**_

"_**ONE!"**_

_**The whole crowds ran toward the streets, looking around rabidly. The band scream as they too helped, even they know where he was. **_

"_**Okay, if you find him. Call us at 1-800-FOUND-YUKI! Tell us where your location is and we'll see him for ourselves. Good luck everyone! You too Yuki where ever you are!" Bob screamed**_

_Well, here we go!_

_

* * *

_

Febe: I thought you can do better than that!

Cheese: Shut up!

Tora: Hey, arn't you going to who is it class for-

Cheese: Music club, yeah.

Febe: With lots of things going on, we're sorry but this story is going to take longer than then we thought.

Tora: Unless she get it her way.

Cheese: So let's pray we do that.

Febe: My god, what's going in happen?

Tora: Will Yugi finally talk to Yami?

Cheese: What will Anzu do?

All: See ya!


	10. School

Cheese: I have done it!

Febe: Finally!

Tora: Yep.

Cheese: Well then, I have nothing to say.

Tora: Remember that Cheese does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Febe: Enjoy!

Cheese: Neku, stop eating my earphone!

Febe: Capture the rabbit!

Tora: After him!

Neku: *hops away*

* * *

School

Yugi quickly woke up and got ready. He told Seto yesterday that he wanted to go early_. "Are you sure? I could sent my guards to look after you," Seto offered. Yugi shook his head, imagining two huge guys in suits following him around. "Sorry, but I just want to get there early before those guys come," Yugi said._ Seto was disappointed, but agree which made Yugi sigh in relief. Meeting them in person? That's too early... Better yet, it's too soon to see them after what they have done to him. Yugi walked down stairs with his bag to see Seto waiting patiently with Mokuba half asleep. "I'm sorry," Yugi apologized. "No worry. I understand," he yawned. Yugi nodded as they walked into the black limo. They drove silently on the way to school and first drop Mokuba off at the middle school before going on to the high school. He waved and walked lazily to the building with Yugi looking back. "I feel sorry for Mokuba waking up early," he muttered. Seto, unfortunately hear that, sighed irritable. "Don't worry, he'll survive."

_I hope so,_ Yugi thought stopping by the school's gate. "We're here Mr. Kaiba," the driver announce. Yugi heart beat faster than usual as Seto nodded. "Are you ready?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded and they walked out. Student stared at them like a celebrity, which made Yugi a little conformable.

Yami and the others walked to school, ignoring what-ever Anzu's topic was about. "What's wrong with you guys? Are you okay?" Anzu asked, ignoring Tristan. Jou stared at the clouds while Yami looked down. "Hello, are you even listen-"

"Hey, is that Kaiba's limo?" Tristan asked, interrupting Anzu. Jou, Yami, and Anzu looked up to see the shiny black limo passing by. "Yeah, it's that money-bag's ride," Jou said, recognizing the license plate. "I wonder if Yugi rode with him?" Anzu asked. Yami only stared then took off running. "Wait Yami!" Jou yelled, running after him with Anzu and Tristan. _Yugi, is he there? _Yami thought, passing by busy people and cars. "Man if its about Yugi, he really goes for it!" Jou huffed, trying to keep up. Anzu only glared, with a hint of jealousy. _I don't care about that brat, _Anzu thought.

The bell rang as the gang walked to their class. They saw Seto sitting by the window calmly talking to Ryou and Bakura. "There he is," Jou whispered, taking their seat in the back. "Why is Seto talking to them?" Anzu asked. "But where's Yugi?" Tristan asked. _Could he be in a different school? _Yami thought nervously, unsure of his answer. He thought that he would get to see Yugi but then he doesn't know if Yugi was going to the same school or not. The teacher enter the room with a smile on her face. "Welcome back class! Take your seat!" Ryou took a seat almost to the corner in front as Bakura followed. "How is your break?" she said, cherry. Everyone muttered to themselves which made her frown. "Whatever, I like to introduce you to a new student. Yugi would you please come in?" she asked. And there he was, Yugi Mutou. He walked in and stood proudly, but yet embarrass in front of the class. His round amethyst scan the area until it landed on his ex-friends who gazed at him amazingly. He has grown up to probably Yami's size, but one thing is they have notice that his hair is different. Instead of spike up hair with tri-color like Yami's, it was comb down with his blonde bangs was to the side. "Hi, I'm Yugi!" he smiled, which made the girl's swoon. Seto stared at the jealous Yami and the swoon Anzu, he chuckled with Bakura who saw this too.

"Isn't he cute?" the teacher squealed, as the class agree except Seto who smirked. "He just transfer from New York!" she informed. _New York? Grrr, that little brat went to America and I don't, _Anzu thought. "Okay, where to put you?" she muttered, looking around. Jou quickly took a seat next to Anzu making an empty seat next to Yami. The teacher notice the empty seat then pointed at....

* * *

HIKARI&YAMI: CLIFFHANGER!

CHEESE: NOT!

* * *

"There," she smiled. Yugi nodded at took a seat close to the corner up front by Ryou and Bakura. "Okay class, those of you who are new. My name is Miss. Gay," she said. Everyone burst into laughter which made Miss. Gay smile. "I knew that would happen. Anyway, call me Miss. G like everyone else does," she said. Everyone sighed but giggled. "Hey! It popular name in some country!" she exclaimed. "Like what?" one of them asked. "Well like-" Yami sighed but stared at Yugi who looked up at her. He and Jou was disappointed that Miss. G didn't seated next to them.

"Hey Yugi," Ryou said. "Hey Ryou, what's up?" Yugi said. "Nice hair cut," Bakura comment. "Thanks. Where's Marik and Malik?" Yugi asked. "They went back to Egypt," Ryou said. "Oh," Yugi said. "They wanted to stay and help you with your problem but something happen," Bakura said. Yugi nodded in understanding. Marik and Malik know the situation that he was in ever since Yami and the others started to ignore him. "Okay," Yugi said. "I have their phone number, do you want it?" Ryou said. "Sure," Yugi smiled, as Ryou told him. Yami watch the Bakura talking to his aibou. _Oh sure. You have no problem with them, _Yami thought.

"Okay, enough of that. Now let's get to business," Miss. G said. Everyone was quiet but half of them admire Yugi. Yami could help but to glared at those people staring at his aibou like that. Anzu looked at Yugi, not paying attention to what Miss. G said, closely. He wore the same uniform before, taller, and yet still gentle and innocent. _I guess he isn't that bad looking, _Anzu thought, comparing the two identical twins. Yugi chuckle and smiled sweetly. "No, I don't think so," he said.

Jou stared at Yugi who was answering some question. _He doesn't look pathetic like before, _Jou thought. "Maybe. I'm not too sure about that," he said. _But he still too innocent._

Yami could feel his anger rising. How **dare** those people flirting with him. "I guess," Yugi said. "Really?" a student asked. "Not!" he teased, while the class laughed at this. "You got me there," chuckled the student. _His voice is more deeper, _he thought.

Tristan couldn't help but adore Yugi. _Wow, he look so cool! _he thought. "I won't do that," he said. "Why?" a girl asked. "I'll miss that pretty face of yours," Yugi flirted. The girl squeal as another asked. _Talk to me!_

One question that snapped out the gang from their thoughts. "Hey Yugi, do you have anyone with you?" a girl asked. "Like a crush?" Yugi asked. The girl nodded, as the gang listen closely. "Not that I know of," he answered, leaning against his index finger. Everyone squeal at this perfect image and mutter to each other, while some guys did too. "Okay class enough question for today!" Miss. G said.

"I see that Yami has high hopes," Bakura smirked. Yugi looked at him and it was true. "I can see some disappointment in his eyes," Yugi muttered.

"Thank you Yugi. Now the horrible part of the day: class work," Miss. G said, making the 'dun-dun-dun' as the class groaned. "I know you love this. Don't try to hide it," Miss. G teased, passing out notebooks. "This will be your autobiography and will be graded," she said. Yugi stared at a blank cover notebook in front of him. "Okay first thing is design your cover. This is worth 50 point, same thing as your tests and quizzes. If you fail a test or quiz, then this will help you bring up those score," Miss. G informed. "You need a title and a name somewhere on this cover. There is some materials back there," Miss. G said, pointing at the corner next to Seto. "This is due tomorrow now get to work," Miss. G said. Mostly everyone got up and took some supplies with them. Yugi stay seated as the Bakura got their supplies. He took out a pencil then started drawing. He didn't want to talked to them just yet.

Yami waited for Yugi to walked up but he didn't. He sighed in defeat and started drawing.

**Attention student and staff. All student must remain in their first hour class all day today. Teachers, do not sent your student to their next hour class due to difficulty with the time and bell schedule. Repeat: all student must stay in their first hour class. Thank you.**

Miss. G shouted 'hoor-rah!' with some students. "Yay, now do your work!" Miss. G command. Yugi was stunned as much as Seto was. Stay here all day with... with... THEM?! _Oh great. How long am I going to suffer? _Yugi groaned. "Hey Miss. G, can I sit over there?" a student asked. "Sure, you can sit anywhere you want class!" Miss. G said. Yugi looked to see the other's took their only two friend's seat. He saw them sitting by Seto with worry. _I'm gonna die now, _Yugi thought. Jou nudged Yami and pointed at Yugi. "I can't. Maybe later," Yami whispered back. "No later. You been bragging about seeing him. Now this is your chance," Jou said. Yami looked nervously at Yugi then to Jou. "What if he still hates me?" Yami asked. "If you don't do it, then I'll talk to him," Jou said, getting up. "Okay okay! I'll go," Yami said, walking towards Yugi. Seto glared at Yami, but was ready if anything happens.

"Ummm, Yugi?" Yami said. Yugi didn't even bother to look up, no surprise there. He took at seat next to him and stared. "H-hi," Yami said. _Great way to start Yami._ "Hi," Yugi answered. _Is that all you can say Yami? _Yugi thought. "I'm sorry," Yami apologized. "For what?" Yugi asked. "I'm sorry what I did to you and-""It's okay," Yugi said. "What?" Yami asked, confused. "I said it's okay Yami. You don't have to apologized," Yugi sighed, finally looking up. Yami was shock to see calmness in his eyes and showed no anger. "W-well then," Yami stuttered.

_Talk damn it! _The bell rang and almost everyone got up except Yugi and the others. "Still down class! Have you forgotten that you have to stay here?" Miss. G said. With the others not looking, Yugi quickly slip away and walked out of the classroom. "Yugi?" Yami said, looking around.

Yugi sighed and slam his head against the bathroom wall. "This is stupid! Oh Ra why do you put me into this?" Yugi cried, sliding down on his back against the wall. He curl up in the corner and sighed at his memories...

"Why me?" Yugi asked.

Yami asked Miss. G if he could looked for Yugi. "Okay, but you better be back before lunch time," Miss. G said. Yami nodded and looked around. _He has to be here somewhere, _Yami thought looking into the boy's bathroom. "Yugi?" Yami called. Yugi shudder and look under the door to see him checking the doors. "I know you're in here," Yami said. _Think Yugi, _he thought. When Yami opened the last door, it was empty. "He's not here," Yami sighed. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked. Yami jumped and turned around. "Yugi!" Yami said, trying to hug him. Yugi step back as Yami almost tripped. "Yugi?" Yami asked. "Come on class is starting," Yugi said, turning his back on him.

They got to class as Miss. G talked to Yugi.

"Where have you been?"

"The nurse office."

"For what?"

"For this," Yugi said, showing a huge bandage on his arm. "My god, what happen?" Miss. G asked. "I got clumsy and scratch myself," Yugi said, covering it with his jacket. "I'm glad, but you still need to notify me if you're going somewhere," she said. "Okay," Yugi said, sitting by Seto. "Nice excuse," Seto smirked. "Shut up," Yugi said, while Seto chuckled. "What did you do?" Bakura asked. "Something," Yugi smirked. Ryou shook his head disapproval.

Yami stayed with the gang to realize that he couldn't talk to his aibou. "What did he say?" Jou asked. "He said that he forgave us," Yami said. "But why does he still avoid us?" Anzu asked. Yami shrugged and stared at his aibou.

**Attention teachers. You may now release your student to lunch now. Thank you.**

Miss. G nodded as the class walked out. "Hey Yugi do you want to play basketball?" one of the boy asked. "No, I'm not very good at it," Yugi said. "Okay then see you later!" Yugi nodded and walked out. "Yugi!" He turned around to see the other's walking up to him. Without a thought, he ran. "Yugi wait up!" Jou yelled. Luckily with that training with Scott, Yugi was able to outrun them. "Man... he's.... fast!" Jou huffed.

Yugi didn't stopped to looked back when he ran upstairs towards the roof. "Made it," Yugi said. "Where have you been boy?" yelled a voice. Yugi jumped up and look to see Helena on Seto's laptop. "Helena?" Yugi asked. "Surprise!" she smiled. "Helena just called," Seto said, as Yugi sat by him. "How is your school so far?" Helena asked. "Not so great," Yugi sighed. "Really, what's wrong?" she asked. "Yami talked to him," Seto said. "What did he do?" Helena gasped. "Nothing, just apologizing," Yugi said. "Just that, no hugs no-""Kisses?" Katy smirked. "No, but he tried to hug me," Yugi said. "But?" Helena asked, pushing Katy out of the way. "I push him away," Yugi sighed. "Huh, what happen?" Katy asked. Yugi avoid looking at Katy's smiled wide. "You are embarrass!" Katy teased. "So what? He's with Anzu," Yugi said. "Anzu? He isn't going out with her," Seto said. "He's not?" the three asked. "No, Yami told everyone that he only sees her as a friend," Seto said. _A friend huh? _Yugi thought. "Yay, now that bitch is out of the way. What are you going to do Yugi darling?" Katy asked. "Watch your language Katy," Helena growled. "Sorry." Yugi didn't say anything as a beeping noise appear. "Shoot. Sorry Yuki we have limited time. Call us when you're done okay?" Helena said. "Okay, bye," Yugi said, as Helena waved.

"That must be troublesome," Seto sighed. Yugi nodded and looked at the sky. "I know," he said. They were silent, enjoying the breeze before the door opened. "Yugi?" Yugi and Seto looked up to see them. "What do you guys want?" Seto asked. "We want to talk to Yugi," Anzu said. "We'll talk," Yugi said, lazily. "In private," Yami said. "What's wrong with here?" Yugi asked. "Come on Yugi. Let's go," Seto said. "Hey money bag, can't you see that were talking here?" Jou asked. "Why don't you shut up mutt?" Seto said. Jou wanted to beat him up but Tristan pulled him back. "Easy Jou," he said.

"Maybe later," Yugi said. "Yugi please!" Yami said, trying to grab him hand. Yugi slapped it away as the other gasped. "Leave me alone," Yugi growled, walking away. Their eyes widen, and so is Seto. "Come on. We're going to be late," Yugi said, disappearing into the dark. Seto nodded and follow. "Why that little twerp," Anzu growled. How dare he hurt her lover. "What do you think you're doing?" Jou asked. "I'm going to give the shit a piece of my mind," Anzu said. "Shit? That is Yugi!" Jou said. "I don't care!" Anzu growled. Yami looked at his hand and picture Yugi's expression.

_His eyes, _Yami thought remember the look on his face when he slapped his hand. _Its full of sorrow. _Then when he was about to turn away. _And that voice. It sounds like he was sorry. _"Hey Yami, what now?" Tristan asked. Yami looked up to see Anzu being held down by Jou. "I don't know," Yami said.

What they have hoped was turn down. Yugi was no where to be seen and Miss. G said that he went home. "Can I go home?""No you stay here. Beside Yugi has an excuse." So, through out the day they did nothing.

"Ryou," Seto called. "_What?" Ryou said. _"I'm going to take Yugi back," Seto said. _"Okay then later. Take care of Yugi." _With that the call ended. "Yugi are you okay?" Seto asked. "I'm fine. Sorry that you have to see that," Yugi sighed. "I never seen you get angry. Are you sure your okay?" Seto asked, again. "Yeah, just tired. That's all," Yugi said, looking out the window. The last thing he saw was the Turtle Game shop and his grandpa swiping the porch. "He looks happy," Yugi yawned.

Yami decided to walk home instead of going to the arcade with the others. "Okay, see ya later!" Jou waved. Yami sighed and look down at his hand. It was kind red, but it will go away for a while. "Damn, I'm so stupid!" Yami groaned. Probably tomorrow, he'll talked to him. This time, he means it. "Welcome home Yami," Solomon greeted. "Hi Ji-San," Yami said, putting his mask on. "How is your day?" he asked. "It was boring," Yami answered. "Oh, I see... Anything new?" Solomon asked, closing the door and switch the sign to close. _Yeah, Yugi came back and went to school with us. Oh one more thing, he hates me. _"No, nothing new," Yami said. "I'm going to do my homework now," Solomon nodded and went to the kitchen.

Once Yami got to his room and locks the door... "AH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! DANM IT HE STILL HATES ME, I JUST KNOW IT! OH RA WHY?" Yami growled, rapidly messing with his hair. _"You don't have to apologize Yami," Yugi said. _That look in his eyes was blank. So lifeless and emotionless, what happen to him? "_Yami." _That voice will forever send shiver down his spine. All of these signs, he knew that he had scared his precious aibou.

They got to the mansion as Yugi walked lazily to the door. "Maybe you do need a rest," Seto said. "Yeah, I'll do that." Yugi slowly walked up the stairs then into the guest room where he sleeps. "What a horrible day," Yugi sighed, jumped on his bed. "So cool, and soft," Yugi snuggled. _Way to start a conversation Yugi. Now Yami will really hate you for what you did, _Yugi thought looking at his hand. "Ra I'm such an idiot," Yugi whispered. _He probably want to start all over again. _Yugi slowly change his clothes and cover a blanket over his body. _**Or use you again. **_Yugi's eyes widen and the thought of this. _But, Yami seem to be happy. __**No that was just an act. **__And the others. __**They were waiting for you to let your guard down. **__What should I do then? __**Wait. **_Yugi then closed his eyes softly. _How long am I going to sleep? __**Until they find you. For now you are mine..

* * *

**_

Febe: My god, who's voice does that belong to?

Cheese: I'm not telling, but that you for pointing it out.

Tora: Will Yugi able to talk to Yugi?

Febe: Yugi should have talk to him!

Tora: It's not his fault, its Yami!

Cheese: Well, let's see then in our next chapter.

All three: See ya!


	11. Sick Leave

Cheese: I am so sorry for updated it late!

Tora: Things has been a drama.

Febe: And with the weather storm kept on coming, its hard to get an internet.

Cheese: Dispite my laptop's charger being chew up

Tora: Thanks to Neko

Neko: ^.^

Febe: We will use our uncle's laptop

Tora: So don't get mad at Cheese for the late updated.

Cheese: Remember, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Neko: Enjoy! ^.^

All: O.O

* * *

Sick Leave

Yugi woke up the next morning. He misses out school for the past two days and today was his excuse.

"Geez Yugi, how can you get a fever in this time of day?" Seto asked. It was bright and sunny day, and the poor innocent boy cough in his bed. "Sorry," he said. "Don't be sorry. At least you have an excuse," Mokuba said. The doctor sighed and wrote a slip down. "A week should do. Shall I count the one for the last two days Seto?" the doctor asked. "Sure," he responds. The doctor handed him the paper and told him what to do. "Give him this medicine for the fever. Two tablespoon-"

"Tablespoon?" Yugi groaned.

"This for the pain for his headaches. Two pills-"

"Gross!" Mokuba spatter.

"And this is for emergency," the doctor said. "Like what?" Seto asked. "Just incase he goes insane," he said. "I heard that!" Yugi shouted, as Seto chuckled. "Oh and this is for his sore throat. You have to let it dissolve in something where," he whisper in Seto's ears. "Okay doc. Thank you for coming," Seto said.

"Wow, you have a lot of medicine Yugi. Are you sure you're okay?" Mokuba asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Not going to school for a week should help," Yugi said. "Oh, and not more playing guitar or sing," the doctor added before actually leaving. "WHAT?" Yugi shouted. "Ha ha ha, now I can take care of you like a pet. Sorry Yugi," Seto said. "That's okay. It's better than to see them," Yugi coughed. "Careful Yugi," Mokuba said. "I'll let Ryou know what's going on. He called and he was worried about you," Seto sighed. "Okay, while you do that I will live my life miserable," Yugi said. "Have fun!" Seto smirked. Mokuba waved as he ran out.

Seto has gotten use to this 'Yuki' form. He guess he should have pay Helena 100 buck for that. "Brother, don't you think Yugi will be back?" Mokuba asked. "Not sure, Yuki was wondering that too," Seto said. 'I hope you will return.'

_**They left you alone again.**_

_No they didn't._

_**Then what are they doing?**_

_Doing their own business. Why?_

_**They aren't going to leave forever?**_

_Hey, did I just 'ran away' just to prove that I am wanted?_

_**Just making sure.**_

_God, you're like Yami._

_**I guess I am, but unlike him, I'm going to be with you forever.**_

_Are you sure?_

_**Haven't I proven you enough my little light?**_

_Yeah… you have._

_**Good.**_

Yugi yawn and snuggle into the bed.

_**Sleep well my precious angel.**_

~ ~ U.S.A.~ ~

Helena sighed and sunk into her couch. This wasn't fun and so is home. "God, those people wouldn't stop bugging me! Yuki you better be proud of me!" Helena cried. "Oh shut up, lot of us begged that long ago," Frank said. "And what is the result?" Katy asked. "…. SHIT, GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Frank cried. Helena tossed to Katy, who ran around as Frank desperately tried to catch her. Ever since Yugi made contact with them, he left them a phone number and an address to where his location is. "Hi Scott, how is your day?" Helena asked. "Just saw Yugi before going onto the plane," Scott responded. Everyone was silence before confronted to Scott. "Yugi are you serious?" Helena asked. "Nope!" Scott laughed. Helena and Katy punched him for teasing as Frank sighed. "You got me there bro," he said. "I know how we all miss him," Scott said. It's almost been a month, and yet they pray for his safety since he went back to his past. "If those dorks ever get close and hurt our Hikari… Good bye to them!" Helena evilly laughed. After getting a call from Seto, aka Dragon, saying that he had confronted his ex-friends, Helena's fierce spirit has grown recently. "God, Helena has been getting more evil than ever," Katy said. "I wouldn't blame her," Frank sighed.

"Hey hey hey, where are my favorite bands?" Bob smiled. Everyone cried, hiding their faces into the couch pillows. "WE MISS YUKI!" Bob smiled, dropping the bag onto the coffee table. "Hey what's that?" Frank asked. The others stop as Bob narrowed his eyes. "What happen to that scene?" Bob asked. "Does this have something to do with Yuki?" Scott asked. "Yeah and-""HOORAY!"

Bob clapped his hand to his ear. The others laugh and dance. God they are like those little green dudes (1). "Okay you scary, uh, monkey?" Bob said. The others stopped, god he thank 'Ra' for his safety. "I have news. Good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?" Bob asked. Before they can say anything. "The bad news, people are giving up already," Bob explained, knowing they would choose the good news.

"What, why is that?" Helena asked. "First of all, one isn't enough," Bob said. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "I mean, most of the people wouldn't only go after Yuki but you too!" Bob said. "But I thought they suppose to get him for us!" Frank said. "Well, I on the streets I heard a few whispering 'If he were there then I should look for him' that type of thing," Bob said. They were silent before Katy broke out. "What then?" Katy asked. Bob smirked, great another dump idea.

"What if one of you at a time disappears with Yuki?" Bob smiled. Okay, this one is great. "Disappear? With Yuki? THAT IS SO AWSOME!" Frank screamed. "Yes yes I know. I plan everything out!" Bob said. "You did?" Scott asked, amaze. Usually his plan is a blunt. "One thing, who is going," Bob sighed. Letting them to decided, how ironic.

"Well, we need someone who can comfort Yugi when something bad happens," Frank said. "And to keep those 'guys' out of the way," Helena added. "But who?" Scott asked. "I'll do it!" Katy raises her hand. "WHAT?"

~ ~ Domino ~ ~

Yugi yawn, god what a good morning this is.

_**No Hikari, you must sleep.**_

"Why?" he asked, stay put on his bed.

_**You're still sick.**_

_So?_

He heard a sighed and felt something push him softly on the bed. _**You're still sick. I don't want my Hikari to be injured or hurt.**_

Yugi obey. This voice has been so kind to him oh so dearly like a precious jewel. _Why?_ _**Because Hikari,**_ he saw something sitting on the edge of the bed smiling, _**you are my angel.**_

"Yugi are you awake?" Seto knocked. "Yeah, come in if you dare," Yugi replied. "Ha ha very funny," Seto said. "How are you feeling?" Yugi touch his forehead. "My fever went down," then looked at his skin," I'm not pale anymore." Seto smiled but frown at his arms. "How come you didn't tell me you were cutting yourself?" Seto asked. "It takes away my pain and sin," Yugi smiled. Seto shook his head disapproval. "What about you? Weren't you supposed to be in school or work?" Yugi asked. "Didn't feel like it. Just like you," Seto said. "Hey!" Yugi groaned. "Oh by the way. Ryou and Bakura are coming down to visit you," Seto said. "Okay," Yugi said, getting up. "Don't you dare get out of that bed mister!" Seto growled. Yugi jumped and covered himself with the blanket. Getting Seto mad was the last thing he wanted to do… okay second to the last.

Ryou and Bakura walked down the street with a red rose and a little note that says '_Get Well Soon'_. "God, Seto is really being an ass,' Bakura groan. "Why do you say that?" Ryou asked. "I mean, he's like a father to Yugi. Always tells him what's happening and whatnot," Bakura explained. It was true, but it is for Yugi's protection.

Yami on the other hand wanted to know why Yugi was not at school for the past two days. //_Yugi can you hear me?_// he asked. It was no good. No matter how many times he uses the link, he cannot get to Yugi. _ If only he had the millennium puzzle, _he thought. Yes, the puzzle is what keeps them together and kept them in contact…. Without it, they cannot know-

"Hey Yami!" Anzu smiled. _Oh great, what does she wants? _"Hi Anzu, what are you doing here?" he asked. She blushed and looked down. It was obvious what she wanted. "Umm, I was wonder if you-ummm-want to hang out with me?" Anzu blushed. "No thank you," Yami waved, walking towards Seto's house. _What? Is he still after Yugi even when he threatens him? _Anzu thought. Maybe she should not have given him an advice.

"Yami Anzu, what are you doing here?" Ryou asked. "We're here on a date!" Anzu smiled. "Not even. I just wanted to know where Yugi is. Anzu here, I'm not sure," Yami, pointed out. "Oh," Ryou said. Anzu growled as Bakura snickered. Man Anzu look funny when she gets mad. "What about you two, where are you headed?" Yami asked. "Oh, we're just visiting Yugi. Seto called that he's' sick and won't recover for a week," Ryou said. "You shouldn't have told him," Bakura said, seeing the, oh, powerful pharaoh pale. "Yugi is sick? How?" Yami asked. "It's nothing. Let's go Ryou," Bakura said, as Ryou waved. His poor aibou sick?

"Ow, what's that for?" Yugi cried. "Just a shot. The doctor told me it would get rid of your 'voices'," Seto said, "like it will ever." Yugi snuggle to his pillow for comfort. Just how much medication does he need. What is from his personal illness for something, or for play? "Are you trying to kill me?" Yugi asked. "No, what makes you say that?" Seto stared. Why would he want to kill his own friends? "Nothing nothing," Yugi blushed, Seto is not like that kind of a person as far as he knew.

_DING-DONG!_ "What the?" Yugi looked around. "Must be them," Seto said. "Oh no they found me!" Yugi crawl under the sheets. Okay them as in… "No it's not a fan, probably just Ryou and Bakura," Seto sighed. "Oh, let them in then," Yugi peek out from the sheets. _Goddamn it he so cute_, Seto thought (2).

"Are you sure Yugi is going to read it?" Bakura asked. "Knowing him, I though he wanted him to read it," Ryou said. _"So you're going to visit Yugi?" Yami asked. "Yeah, but I don't think your little light want to see you-""just yet," Ryou finished. So is Yugi really going to talk to him? "Okay, but let me know first," Yami said. "Okay bye!" Bakura smirked. The pharaoh growled and walked off. Nobody had notice that Ryou took a note from his jacket. _"You're learning fast. See, the technique will work," Bakura smiled. "For once," Ryou said. Bakura growled as the door opened. "Glad its' you guys," Seto sighed. "What? Did something happen?" Ryou asked. "No its nothing. Come on in, Yugi is upstairs," Seto said. They walked in and up to his room.

Yugi lay very still staring outside. He had a feeling something is watching him from that window…but who? "Hi Yugi!" Ryou smiled. "Oh hey Ryou, how are you?" Yugi smiled. "Fine, but what about you?" Ryou asked. "Fine, just getting better. What about you Bakura?" Yugi asked. "Fine, just run into the pharaoh again," Bakura said. "Oh, did something happen?" Yugi asked. Does he really care? "Are you willing to listen?" Bakura asked. "Nope but tell," Yugi said. God he has changed completely.

Time went on as they talked. Mostly Yugi smiled and laugh. He does not mind that Ryou and Bakura are helping him, but the thing that he did not know is that they are the messenger. "Well, we have to go. Here's your gift," Ryou smiled. "Thanks Ryou, see you whenever I get well," Yugi waved. They both waved and walked out.

Yugi smiled and look at the note. Once he opens it, a note flew out. He picks it up and notices that handwriting. _Yami?_ He thought.

_Yugi, my precious light._

_Oh I long for you,_

_If only you knew._

_I cried and wept every day and night_

_Searching for you throughout the land,_

_And yet I couldn't find you._

_Now there you were,_

_Shining my way again,_

_Only this time you hide away._

_I cried and beg for you to come back_

_For you are my only one, my only light._

As of that, he notice teardrop where on the note and his writing was not stable.

_I'm sorry my dear Yugi,_

_I wish I could have been there for you_

_I should have save you from the dark_

_Like you did to me._

_Please come back into my arms,_

_For you are my only comfort and light._

_~Yami (3)  
_

"Yami, I miss you too," Yugi said, before the darkness overtakes him.

* * *

Cheese: How is that?

Tora: We tried our best.

Febe: Anyway, what's going to happen?

Cheese: Other than Katy coming over.

Tora: Speaking of which, is Katy going to ruin Yami's love life?

Febe: Or not?

Cheese: Stay tune!

**Authors Notes':**

(1) I can't spell it.

(2) Thought if I put something Seto would not have thought or said. X3

(3) Awww, isn't that sweet?


	12. Katy

Cheese: Hey there, I have finally post this one up!

Febe: And look how far we went!

Tora: Half way there. Man I want some donuts.

Febe: Who wants some?

Cheese: Despite I have move-

Febe: To another house.

Tora: And trying to get a house.

Cheese: My uncle lends me his laptop!

Febe: Thank Uncle D!

Tora: Thank you D!

Cheese: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Febe: Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Katy's Visit

"Hi Yugi, how are you?" Ryou asked. "My fever went down," Yugi smiled. "That's great!" Ryou exclaimed. Just two more days and Yugi will be able to go back to school. "Where is Bakura?" Yugi asked. Ryou smiled which made Yugi nervous. As long as Yugi know Ryou, that smile is either bad or 'crazy.' "He's over at the house. I had to sneak out or else he wouldn't let me go anywhere," Ryou said, "and beside, he wanted to have some 'quality' time with him." Yugi laughed as Ryou blushed. "You will experience soon Yugi!" Ryou blushed. "I know, but I'm not sure if it's going to be Yami," Yugi smiled, sadly. "Don't worry," Ryou rubbed his back, "I'm sure Yami wants to be with you. Beside, right now I think he's trying to visit you." Yugi glared at him as he walked to the window. "What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked, getting up too. "See it for yourself," Ryou pointed out. Yugi looked out the widow to see Bakura and Yami arguing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Damn it! Why are you here Baka-Pharaoh?" Bakura yelled. "What do you think Tomb

Robber? I'm going to see Yugi," Yami shouted back. "Oh and how are you going to do that when he doesn't want to see you?" Bakura shouted. Yami growled he wanted to punch him so badly that he will never live again.

"How long has he been like this?" Yugi asked, looking at Ryou. "Ever since I told him that you were sick and would be out for the week," Ryou smiled. "You told him? Ryou!" Yugi cried. "I'm so sorry, but Yami couldn't help but to worry about you. Beside," Ryou explained, "he's going to kill himself if he doesn't know what's going on." Yugi sighed and flopped on his bed. "Geez, now he starts worrying about me," Yugi sighed.

Ryou sat down on the edge of the bed and started at Yugi. "A week after your disappearance, Yami has constantly been searching for you all over the place. Jou, Tristian, and Seto help too," Ryou said. "What about Tea? Still trying to get Yami?" Yugi asked. Since he got back, he got nothing but glares and a threat note from her. "I'm sure she helps too," Ryou said. Yugi smiled and stood up. "I know," he said, "I should do something good for her." Ryou stared at Yugi astonished. "What do you mean? Are you still in love with her?" Ryou asked. "No," Yugi said. "There something she told me before she gave me hell, and I forgot to give it to her," he said, texting on his phone.

Yugi coughed and lay back on the bed. "Are you alright?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, I'm just somewhat sleepy… What medicine did you made me take?" Yugi asked. Ryou took the tablets and read. "It's for your throat," Ryou said. "And your out of it," he said, showing him it was empty. "Oh… I guess, I need a… rest… later Ryou," Yugi yawned before falling asleep. "Sorry Yugi," Ryou said.

"Is he out?" Bakura asked. "Yeah, where's Yami?" he asked. Yami jump into the room and stared at Yugi. "Feels like talking to the dead," Yami sighed. "Well, it's the only way you can see Yugi without him screaming and whatnot," Bakura said. Since the day they visit Yugi, Ryou and Bakura took advantage of his medication to let Yami see him. "Don't take too long," Ryou said, as Bakura jumped down with Ryou in his arms.

Yami walked over to Yugi and move his bangs out of his beautiful face. His hair has turned to normal and he look like the same Yugi as before. The only thing is his attitude. He used to be a shy, cute, and caring boy. Now he is outstanding, loving, and _**hot**_ (1). Yami doesn't want to admit, but he fell for the poor boy since he first met him. "I wish you are awake," Yami snuggle to him. Yugi snuggle back, Yami smiled. He misses sleeping with him, holding him, and be with him at all times.

_Knock knock_. Yami stared at the door as Yugi squirm around by the noise. "Yugi are you in there?" Seto asked. _Shit already? _Yami thought. "Go away," Yugi groan. Yami chuckled, he still hate waking up. "I'm going in then," Seto said, trying to unlock the door. Yami quickly laid Yugi back on the bed before hoping out the window (2).

Seto opened the door to see Yugi sleeping and Ryou was no where insight. Seeing the tablets empty, Seto sighed. Ryou must have giving him sleeping pills again and Bakura came here to pick him up. He decided to let him sleep. It's his fault for now knowing who is here to see him. "Sorry but you have to wait for Yugi to wake up," Seto said. Yami, Ryou, and Bakura who is behind the plants took a peek to see Seto and someone. "Oh that's okay. I'll just wait for him in here," she smiled. Seto let her in as the three glared. She had black hair with white bangs, black jacket with a white t-shirt that says 'EmO LoVe' and a picture of a bloody heart, red and black mini skirt, fishnet socks, and a Hello Kitty hairclip (3). Her green eyes fill with lust stared at Yugi as her fingerless gloves held his hand. Yami growled. How dare she touch his aibou…

Yugi opened his eyes and turned to… "Katy?" Yugi asked. "Good afternoon Yugi darling," Katy smiled. _D-darling?!_ The three thought. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, quickly getting up. "I miss you honey!" Katy cried, hugging him. _H-honey? Oh that bitch is going to get it,_ Yami growled. "When I heard that you got sick, I can't help but to worry," Katy sniffed, "everyone back home though you were going to die." Yami glared at this 'Katy' as the Bakuras tried to hold him back.

_All clingy and crying like a couple. When I get my hands on-_

"What is going on Katy?" Yugi glared, pushing her back. The three were surprise by this new Yugi. "W-what do you mean?" Katy cried. Yugi jumped out before Katy could do anything else. "As long as I have known you, visiting me isn't your answer." Yugi said. "Now what are you doing?" he repeated. This is probably the first time that they have seen Yugi so serious. "Damn, and I thought that you have forgotten about me," Katy smirked. "Whatever," Yugi sighed. "Okay, we have some slight change in our plans," Katy begins. Yugi stared at her worried as the three looked confused.

"WHAT?"

"But it true!" Katy said. "Bob said that we need to stick together."

"In one place? How come you and the others can't go to a different place?" Yugi asked. "Not to be mean though."

Katy sighed; he should have known that Katy wasn't so sure about this whole plan. "As far as I know, Helena told us that we should stick to you until the game is over," Katy said. Yugi sighed. "And if something happens? I don't want my 'friends' to get involve… And I hate that you got Seto involve!" Yugi nearly yelled.

Katy glared at the window before exploding the door open. "Who is out there? Show yourself!" Katy screamed. Yami fell backward as the Bakura went underneath with him. "Katy?" Yugi asked. She scans the area as the three kept quiet. "Hmmm… I thought I heard something. Oh well, let's talk about our wedding plans!" Katy smirked. Yami could feel his anger rising. "Katy, I'm not the one," Yugi said. "Sure and the other girls too back at U.S.A!" Katy sang. "Its their probl-em!" Yugi said, with a thud.

"Ack Yugi!" Katy screamed. Before they knew it. "Hey!" said one of the security guards. They ran out as the guards chase them. "What was that?" Katy asked, looking out. Yugi looked out to see the guards looking into the bush. "I think they're still looking for the cat," Yugi said (4). "Oh Kitty!" Katy smiled.

* * *

Cheese: I'm so sorry!

Tora: I knew you guys wanted to know, but

Febe: I have something to do

Cheese: And my brother told me to stop at the exciting part.

Febe: Don't you people hate that?

Tora: Will Yami be able to tell Yugi his feelings?

Febe: Or will Anzu get jealous of Katy?

Cheese: And who stole my Big Mac? D

Yami: *eyes shuffle* Uhhh, its Bakura!

Bakura: What?

Cheese: Give me back my Big Mac! *chase Bakura w/ chainsaw*

Bakura: Ahhhh!

Author's Note:

(1) Yeah, Yami finally admits it!.

(2) Romeo, oh, where is my Romeo? XD

(3) Sadly I don't have all theses… even I wanted them… but I have fishnets! ^.^

(4) Did anyone forget the kitty when Yugi first arrive? I did…


	13. Jealousy

Cheeze: Oh my godness! Sorry for the late update.

Tora: We have been trying to get all out stuff together for the last quarter.

Tora: And we have some good news and bad news!

Febe: The good news is, we have a new charger!

Tora: Let's all thank my mommy!

Cheeze: Thank you mommy!

Febe: And the bad news.

Tora: Cheeze is sick.

Cheeze: I have a cold.

Febe: So here is chapter 13!

Tora: Mid-way in our story.

Cheeze: Also thank my auntie and uncle for letting me use the internet.

Tora: Thank you.

All: And enjoy!

* * *

Jealousy

Yugi stretch him arms up with a yawn. His fever has gone down and tomorrow he will be starting school again. "That was a good sleep," Yugi smiled. He got up and walked outside. It was sunny and cool. "Why do I have a feeling something is going to happen?" Yugi muttered. "YUGI DARLING ARE YOU AWAKE!" Katy asked.

Seto was drinking coffee before hearing a scream from upstairs. "What was that?" Mokuba asked. Seto got up, and before he could do anything... "SETO HELP! KATY IS AFTER ME AGAIN!" Yugi scream, running behind him. "NO I'M NOT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO DRESS YUGI UP!" Katy screamed. "Dress him? Katy, you know Yugi is able to change himself," Seto said. Katy huffed as Yugi stand behind Seto incase Katy tried to get him. "But I'm his mother. And mother needs to get her kids get ready for another bright day!" Katy sang. Seto shook his head. Since she came, Katy wanted to play 'House' since there was no girl other than the servant and the maid. "Well, _mother _you're scaring me already," Yugi growl. "DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!" Katy growled back. Yugi made a eep before hiding behind Seto. Katy can be real scary some times. "Katy will you list-" "You to! Now hand me Yugi or there's no yum-yum for you!" Katy said, holding her hand out. Yum-yum means sweets or something that other's love to eat. "Here you go," Seto sighed. "SETO YOU TRAITER!" Yugi screamed, running off. "COME BACK HERE!" Katy ran. "Damn, I need to find it," Seto muttered. Katy had hid his favorite chips since he didn't want to play with her.

Mokuba smiled, other than knowing where the hidden chips were. "Dad, mom won't leave me alone!" Yugi cried. Mokuba sighed and turned to him, "I will tell her to leave you alone until you agree to sing a song for me today," Mokuba said. "No way!" Yugi said. Mokuba laughed at Katy came into the room again with a net. "Get back here Yugi!" Katy yelled. Yugi jumped and took off. This is what morning is like since Katy came.

Yugi ran as fast as he could and enter him room. He lock the door as there was a bang. "Yugi sweetie, unlock the door!" Katy whined. Yugi didn't say anything for he was tired from running and screaming. _**Is Katy picking on you again? **_a voice appeared. Yugi smiled. _Yeah, and she won't leave me alone. _He jumped on his bed and snuggle against the cool sheets. _**You know, I could take care of that **_said a voice. Yugi popped out of his sheet to see a figure sitting on the edge of the bed. "Can we talk?" Yugi asked. There was a chuckled before he pull the sheets over him. "_**Has your mind already been tired my little one?**_" he asked. Yugi smiled and yawn. "_**At least you have a good work-out,**_" he said, again. Yugi was too tired to say anything. "Later," Yugi whispered. His new friend stare at him before giving him a kiss on the cheeks. "_**Sleep well... my love**_."

Today is the day, Katy is going to school. "Kawii, what do you think?" Katy asked, twirling around in her new uniform. "Looks good," Yugi said. She had her hair up in pigs tails as her bangs hang out. Her jacket wasn't pink, but hot pink since she refuse to wear 'such an ugly color'; her navy blue skirt was to her knee; wore black ribbons on her hair; navy blue tie; and fingerless gloves. "Do you think the school will allow these?" Katy asked. "I don't know, did you read the rule?" Seto asked. "Nope," Katy smiled. "Then you're screw," Seto sighed. Katy laughed at Yugi sighed.

"Seto called," Ryou said. Yami stared at him as well as the others. "What did he say?" Jou asked. "Yugi is coming to school today," Ryou said. This is great! "But someone else is coming too." Never mind that, Yugi is coming to school. "Aren't you happy pharaoh?" Jou asked. "Yeah," Yami said. It's really been a long time since that bitch (1) came. "I wonder who could it be?" Tristan wondered. The bell rang and Anzu complain. "Awww, the bell rang," she cried.

They all went into the classroom to find Yugi sitting by Seto in the corner. Ryou and Bakura walked over there, greeted by the boy. "Morning," Yugi said. "Morning Yugi," Ryou said. "Something wrong?" Bakura asked. Yugi sighed, what problem does he have? Yami tried to listen closely as much as the others. "You'll see," Yugi said. What does that mean?

"Listen up class!" Ms. Gay shouted. Everyone got to their seat as fast as they could. "We have a new student and she just transfer from America. Give her a warm welcome Katy," she said. Then she appeared. Smile with flattering clothing. "Hi my name is Katy," she said. It was her. Yami stared at her in shocked, Katy notice this. "And I'm Yugi's girlfriend," she smirked (2). Everyone gasp, including the teacher. Yugi groaned as Bakura notice this. _Is that all she could think of? _Yugi thought. "Hi Yugi sweetie did you miss me?" Katy squealed, hugging him like a teddy bear. Yami saw this as anger was flowing. How dare she... Anzu glared at Katy. There was something that bugs her but what? Katy sat next to him, holding his hand and admire him. Who does she think she is?

Yugi, however, was annoyed. "What is the big deal" Yugi whispered to her. "I'm trying to get Romeo there to fall for you," Katy whispered back. "What?!" Yugi asked. "What are you two talking about?" Ryou asked. "A date," Katy smiled. "Out of all the idea, why did you choose 'BF'?" Yugi asked. "Is it a crime for me to have fun?" Katy asked.

The bell rang for the next class, so Katy have the same class as Yugi. "Oh we're in Science together," Katy squealed. They hold hands and Katy lean against Yugi. Yami and Anzu didn't like this at all. _How DARE she_, they thought. Sadly for these couple (3), it was lab day. "Let's be partner!" Katy said. Yugi nodded, not wanting to be with Yami again. Yami was partner up with Jou, lucky Anzu wasn't either of the classes through out the day. "What is that bitch doing?" Yami growled. Jou ignored Yami's anger, but was afraid to talk. _Yami is pretty hyped up today, _he thought. _Then again. We need to get that girl, um... Katy away before she- _Katy and Yugi were pouring stuff together as in hand-and-hand. _Okay, screw that, she need to get her ass out of our way! _Jou thought, getting more nervous standing by Yami.

"Yugi honey, what do you want to eat?" Katy asked. It was lunch time and they were in the cafeteria. Yugi sighed and grab his food. "Must you always get what I eat?" he asked. "Well," she sighed, "I'm new here and only you I know true to my heart and trust to guide me to this-" Katy caught Yami glaring at her. "Awful castle!" she cried, clinging onto Yugi's arm. "Why not Seto?" Yugi asked, taking his tray. "You know him too." This got Jou attention. How can this little girl know Seto? "Aw, he just mean. Beside you and I are meant to be together forever!" she sang. Oh what a miserable afternoon. Yugi ate outside, he was having chicken salad. "Can I join you?" said a voice.

Yugi looked up to see Yami standing over him. "Sure," Yugi said. Yami gladly took a seat as Yugi scoot over. "How is your day?" Yami asked. "Good, what about you?" Yugi asked. "Good so far," Yami answered. This is great, _I'm finally been able to talk to him!_ he thought. There were silence between them. Yugi didn't want to talk and want to walk away but that would be rude. Yami was trying to figure out what other question he can asked before he screws up again. "Who's that Katy person?" Yami asked. Yugi stared at Yami, who looked away. "A girl from New York," Yugi answered, suspiciously. Why would he want to talk about her? "Oh... Is she really?" Yami asked. "Really what?" Yugi asked. He hears Yami gulp then spoke, "is she really your girlfriend?" Before Yugi could answered. "There you are Yugi!" Katy waved. Yugi quickly stood up and walked towards her. "It was a nice chat, Gotta go, later," Yugi said, "Bye," Yami whispered. He almost had it! Damn it Katy,

"What is your boyfriend talking about?" Katy smirked. "Nothing," Yugi blushed. Katy didn't took that answered. "Let me guess, its about me," Katy said. "Why would we talk about you?" Yugi asked, wonder if Katy's hypotheses is right. "Who is that girl and he is thinking how do I get rid of that bitch?" Katy smiled. She was right for once. "No," Yugi smiled. Katy pouted and skipped to him. "Then what did you guys talk about!" Katy whined.

"Hey Katy!" called out a voice. Yugi and Katy turned to see Anzu running up to them. "Oh hi Anzu?" Katy greeted. "Yeah, my name is Anzu," she said. "Can I speak to you?" she asked. Katy nodded, holding to Yugi tightly. "Alone," she huffed. Yugi stared at her, she nodded. "See yaw," Yugi said. Katy waved and follow Anzu somewhere. It was in the back of the school in the shades. "What do you want to talk about?" Katy asked. Anzu turned and face her with a smirk. "You know that I am with Yami," she said. "Yeah and he broke up with you since he notice that you are a bitch," Katy smirked. "Don't you dare call me a bitch!" Anzu growled. "Are you here to fight?" Katy asked, doing the crane pose. "No. I just want you to stay away from Yugi!" Anzu said. "Oh the ugly witch decided to go for the little one eh?" Katy laughed. Anzu wanted to punch her, but base on how she dress (4) she didn't want to. "Yeah. Stay away from my Yugi got that?" Anzu yelled, running away. "That's a good threat for a girl who is running away!" Katy shouted. Obviously she flip her off.

"Katy what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Katy came in running crying. "Someone threaten me," she cried. Yugi looked around, and see no one suspect. "It's okay. Now tell me who is this person?" he asked. "Well, after a talk with Anzu I went to find you... Then there were these girls.." she cried against. Her face was rubbing against Yugi's chest as she cried. Yami and Anzu growled, notice by their friends. "It's okay," Yugi sighed. Katy shoot Yami and Anzu a smirked. "Why that little!" Yami growled, as Jou hold him back.

It was finally the end of the day. Seto, Katy, Yugi, and Mokuba all went into the limo. Yami stared at the vehicle and saw Katy whispering to him. 'He's mine' and holds on to Yugi. He hated her, he wanted to throw her into the shadow realm. "Easy Yami. You'll get her next time," Jou said. "Damn her to hell! I hate her!" Yami growled.

Katy laughed as she told Mokuba what happen. "Why can't you tell to Seto and Yugi?" Mokuba laughed. Katy had trusted him with secrets and event on what happen. "I don't want them to worry. Beside, it will ruin the plan I have set for them," Katy smiled. Mokuba nodded.

Yugi sighed and laid on the bed. It was a rough day, and it seems that Katy is mostly been loved by others and he can feel a great jealousy somewhere near. "Its not my problem, Katy can handle it!" Yugi yawned before falling into darkness.

* * *

Febe: She did her best!

Cheeze: Yes I have!

Tora: What are you stay up late! You need some rest! D

Cheeze: But-

Yami: NOW!

Cheeze: Fine!

Febe: So yeah, if Cheeze get any better than she'll post the next one up.

Tora: She already have 14 done, but she isn't feeling to well.

Yami: So see ya!

**Author's Note:**

(1) He means Katy. (**Katy: **What? **Cheeze:** Nothing!)

(2) Oh no she didn't! (**Cheeze:** -Held Yami Back- **Yami**: She did not claim my aibou! **Cheeze:** I'm sorry!)

(3) Guess who's suffering.

(4) Anzu thought Katy is a punk.


	14. The Mall

Cheeze: Hey I'm back!

Tora: And she's feeling better!

Febe: Thank you Chibi-Yugi for the soup!

Cheeze: And I have finally post this one up!

Tora: Now the disclaimer.

Febe: Why do I have to do this?

Tora: Because I did the last one!

Cheeze: As I look back on the chapter, I forgot the disclaimer!

Tora: Sorry!

Febe: Ugh! Cheeze does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song!

Tora: Yay a song!

Cheeze: And this one is Runaway by Linkin Park!

All: And enjoy!

* * *

Mall

Katy stared at the mall in awe. There were a lot of stores that has her style and junk. "Wow Yugi this is paradise!" Katy exclaimed, Unfortunately, Katy was bored at Seto's place and wanted a tour around Domino city. "Yeah, this is the mall. Its like America's mall only this one is bigger," Yugi sighed. He wore a black and grey stripes jacket, plain black t-shirt, black Nike, and tight black pants (1). He is all in black and dark colors today. Katy, however, wore a hot pink skull t-shirt, black jacket with variety pockets (or zipper), black fluff mini skirt, stripes black and hot pink sock that went above her knee, black leather boots, and hot pink ribbons in her hair (2). They both wore dark eyeliner and Yugi's hair is tri-star like it was before. "Why are you sad Yugi? You know that you have to keep your identity safe," Katy said. Yugi nodded as they went up the elevator. "I know but it feels weird," Yugi said, stepping out. Katy looked over the rim then jumped. "My god it's to high! I can't watch, Yugi darling hold me!" Katy cried, jumping onto Yugi's back. "Get off!" Yugi said. Katy huffed as they walked around.

"Hey Yugi?"

"What?"

"How do you use money?"

"Why? Did you found something that you wanted to buy?"

"Yeah but its not for me," Katy said, pointed at the window. Yugi peer to get a good look then gasp. "That's perfect!" Yugi smiled. Katy giggled as they both went in.

Yami and the gang walked into the mall's main entrance. They needed books for their class in Science since Jou accidentally contaminated their bags. "Great Jou. Thanks to you, all of our stuff is burn!" Anzu growled. Her favorite bag caught on fire by the heater while boiling some chemicals. "Ow I said I was sorry!" Jou shouted. Yami didn't pay not mind to them. He was lucky that his wallet was in his pocket or else he could have kill Jou. "You don't seem to mind Yami," Tristan said, while Anzu chase Jou around. "As long as I have this then I'll be fine," Yami explained, showing him a picture. It was Yami and Yugi smiling. Yami's was behind Yugi as they laughed and give peace sign. The background was in the school grounds by the green silky trees. "Whoa, when was that?" Tristan asked. "Right after I got my body. I wanted my first picture with him before we had the group picture," Yami said. Tristan smiled then... "Hey is that Yugi?" Jou asked, pointing up.

Yami and Tristan looked up to see their little Goth Yugi. "It is!" Tristan said. Then Katy appeared, clinging onto to him. "And she's here too," Yami growled. They saw them walking towards the elevator as they laughed. "Should we meet them?" Jou asked. Anzu opposed no as Yami ran towards the elevator. "Wait for us!" Jou said.

"Hey let's go to the music store!" Katy giggled. "Why?" Yugi asked, pressing the button for going up. "I want to know if our CDs sell here," Katy smiled. Yugi sighed and shook his head. The bell rang and they walked in. "Hi Yugi, Katy!" said a voice. They turned around to see the gang. Yugi felt his heart freeze, he knew he should have stay at the mansion. "Hi Jouie! How are you?" Katy smiled. Yugi avoided Yami's gaze, pretended that he didn't see him. "What about you Yugi, how are you?" Anzu asked, nicely as ever. It shiver Yugi down his spine. "Fine I guess," Yugi said, not wanted to look at them. "Something wrong buddy?" Jou asked. _Yeah, since when did you call me buddy? And when did you became nice to me Anzu? _Yugi thought. "Don't mind him. It's my fault that I drag him here," Katy said. The gang looked at her weird as Yugi coughed. "I have a cold," he said. _What a good excuse_, Yugi thought sarcastically.

The elevator stopped and the door slide opened. "Oh here we go!" Katy said, stepping out. Yugi followed her then the gang walked out. "Is this your stop?" Katy asked. "Yeah, we need to get something," Jou said. Tristan smiled and Anzu huffed. How she hated Katy so much. "Well then. I'll see ya on the second floor Katy," Yugi said. The gang looked at him in shock. "Later sweetie pie!" Katy waved, as Yugi press the button. Before Yami can get into the cargo, the door shut and the bell rang. "Damn," Yami said.

Katy walked off and the gang had no choice but to pick a store on this floor. "Are you guys wanted to talk to my Yugi honey?" Katy asked, turning around. Yami could feel anger boiling in this veins. How DARE she call him honey. "So what if we are?" Tristan asked. Great, he blew up the plan. "Ha, I knew it!" Katy smiled. Jou smack Tristan on the head and continue following Katy. "I want to show you something," Katy said. They walked into the music store, greeted by a tall geek. "Welcome to Herz's Music store (3) how may I help you," he asked. "Yeah, do you have D.O.L?" Katy asked. "Death of Love? Yeah," he said, walking into the back. He later came out with three album in his hand. "We only have their first three album. Is this okay?" Katy nodded as he count the prices. "That would be thirty dollars," he said. She paid him and gave it to Yami. "What is this?" he asked, looking at them. "You should listen to them," Katy said, skipping out.

Yugi sighed. He was at the Food Court sipping on his strawberry delight (4). The sweetest of the strawberry and the tangy taste of vanilla ice cream smooth away the pain in his throat. "Yugi is that you?" said a voice. Yugi smiled and waved. "Hi Ryou, where is Bakura?" Yugi asked. Ryou took a seat in front of him and smiled. "He's at home. He didn't want to go anywhere today," he said. "So you are able to go somewhere without Bakura telling you to stay?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded as Yugi clapped his hand. "That is amazing! This is the first time in a long time I seen you without him," Yugi smiled. "I know how you feel. But it kind a feels lonely," Ryou admitted. Yugi snickered as Ryou blushed. "Not that way!" Ryou exclaimed. "Yeah sure. I bet that Bakura is here somewhere watching over you," Yugi said. "I guess you can say that," Ryou said, looking around.

Meanwhile, Bakura is in the living room on the couch sleeping. "ACHOO!" he sneezed. "Somebody must be talking about me."

"Hey Yugi," Ryou said. "What?" Yugi asked. "Is there something that you are hiding?" Ryou asked. "Like what?" Yugi asked. _This isn't good. If Ryou thinking what I'm thinking then I'm screw! _Yugi thought. "Are you in some kind of a situation like a band?" Ryou asked. Yugi sighed and shook his head. "No, what make you say that?" Yugi asked. _Maybe I should tell him the truth, but Yami is going to get mad at me, _Ryou thought (5). "I saw the news that there's a game," Ryou said. Yugi smiled. "Are you sure your not going to tell anyone?" Yugi asked. He hated keeping secret from Ryou. "Sure," Ryou said. "Not even Yami?" Yugi asked, Ryou nodded. "Here then," Yugi said giving him the DVD. "What is this?" Ryou asked. "This should explain it all, but don't let Yami see this until the time is right," Yugi said. Ryou nodded as Katy skipped down the hallway. "Hi Yugi, I'm finished with my shopping!" Katy smiled. Both Ryou and Yugi gasped. "What with all that bags!" Yugi asked. Katy handed him some and laughed. "I got carried away with some stuff. Oh, you must be Ryou! I'm Katy," she shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Ryou said. "Can we go now? I don't know how much longer I can get those guys away from you," Katy whined. "Okay okay," Yugi sighed. "Those guys?" Ryou asked. "Yami and the others. I got to go now. Later!" Yugi said. Ryou waved at them before continuing shopping.

The gang finally got their stufff after searching for Katy or Yugi... Mainly Yugi. "Oh that was exhausting!" Anzu sighed. Everyone agreed. "Hey let's pop that CD in," Jou said. Yami nodded and took out the CD that Katy got them. He place it into the stereo on the coffee table and played. "I wonder what Katy mean," Anzu said.

_"Hi everyone! This is Katy here!"_

_"And Frank!_

_"Scott."_

_"Helena."_

There was silence and the gang can hear someone groaning in the background.

_"And Yuki."_

That voice sounded familiar.

_"Sorry about that but thank you for purchasing the first Album; Spread My Wings."_

_"Before we start, Yuki would want to say something."_

_"Hi this is Yuki, again. Umm, all the song on this album is written and sang by me. The background music is from my good friends Katy, Frank, Scott, and Helena. All of this is base on my life and what happen. My ex-friends and family ignored me and ever since then I started writting songs. So here the first song that I wrote and thank you for purchasing this album."_

"That's Yugi!" Jou said. Yami nodded as Anzu gasped. "I wonder how long we have been ignoreing him," Tristain asked. "Don't say that!" Jou growled.

_"And enjoy!"_

Then the song played:

_Graffiti decorations  
Under the sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true _

"Hey Yugi sings pretty good," Jou said.

_  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again _

"Almost too good," Anzu said._  
_

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind _

"Whoa that's pretty intense," Tristain said.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true _

"Wait a minute," Yami said.

_  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again _

"Is this about is?' Yami asked.

_  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind _

"Yeah it is!" Jou said, shock by this.

_  
Im gonna run away, and never say goodbye  
Gonna run away (2x)  
Im gonna run away and never wonder why  
Gonna run away (2x)  
Im gonna run away and open up my mind  
Gonna run away (4x)_

_  
_"That what Yugi did," Anzu said.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

_  
I wanna run away and open up my mind (Repeat until end) _

The gang was in shock. "Yugi wrote that?" Jou asked. Tristain stared at the radeo as Anzu took off crying. "Damn it," Yami cursed. He and the other have been such a fool. All together, they cried.

* * *

Cheeze: Oh my god, they know that Yugi is in the band!

Tora: Spring break is coming

Febe: And the gang have a plan!

Cheeze: What is their plan and what does Yugi have to do with it?

Tora: Will Seto and Katy protect Yugi?

Febe: Or not?

Cheeze: Stay tune!

Authors Note:

(1) Yugi could have been hot if his hair was down, right?

(2) I want one! DX

(3) I like to make up names. :)

(4) I had that today.

(5) Did you remember when Yami, Bakura, and Ryou over heard what Katy and Yugi in chapter 12?


	15. Kidnapped

Cheeze: Yay! I'm on a roll!

Tora: And were so hypt up!

Febe: I think its from cold coffee.

Cheeze: With lots of whip cream

Tora: And carmel!

Cheeze: I don't own the song or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Febe: The song is Mama by My Chemical Romance and part from Kill All Your Friends by, again, My Chemical Romance.

* * *

Kidnapped

Yami sat in his room despair. The stereo kept on playing the song, Yugi's song. How could he have been so blind. How could he have cause this pain to his love?

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_I'm writing this letter and wishing you well_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

How could he let him slip away?

_Oh well now_

_Mama, we're all gonna die_

_Mama, we're all gonna die_

_Stop asking me questions_

_I'd hate to see you cry_

_Mama, we're all gonna die_

Me too, I hate to see you cry.

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah_

_You made us oh so famous_

_We'll never let you go_

_And when you go, don't return to me my love_

But I let you.

_Mama, we're all full of lies_

_Mama, we're meant for the flies_

_And right now they're building a coffin your size_

_Mama, we're all full of lies_

Yugi's coffin.

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue_

_You should have raised a baby girl_

_I should have been a better son_

_If you could coddle the infection_

_They can amputate at once_

_You should have been_

_I could have been a better son_

I should have been the one for you.

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah_

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah_

_You made us oh so famous_

_We'll never let you go_

_She said "You ain't no son of mine"_

_For what you done they're gonna find_

_A place for you and just you mind_

_Your manners when you go_

_And when you go, don't return to me my love_

So I am! Yugi please return to me!

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_It's really quite pleasant_

_Except for the smell_

_Mama, we all go to hell_

You don't deserve to go to hell Yugi.

_2 - 3 - 4_

_MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!_

_MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!_

I know how you feel.

_And if you would call me your sweetheart_

_I'd maybe then sing you a song_

_But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun_

_You would cry out your eyes all along_

I did Yugi. I cried and I miss you very much.

_We're damned after all_

_Through fortune and flame we fall_

_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way_

_To return from the ashes you call_

_We all carry on_

_When our brothers in arms are gone_

Yugi please.

_So raise your glass high_

_For tomorrow we die_

_And return from the ashes you call_

Yugi!

He heard him cried, oh his dearly beloved is crying! Yami cried more and more. _Stop it Yami, crying isn't going to help you bring Yugi back. _He stop crying and stood up. _You have to get on your feet and go! _Yami stared at the CDs on the shelf. It was the one that Katy got for him from Yugi, he presumed. _You know what to do Yami. Go get him. _Yami then looked at the window to see Yugi and Katy walking around laughed. _This time I'm never going to let you go!_

It was Friday, which meant right when the bell rings Spring break will begin (1). Yami stare at Yugi with concern eyes. He already have bought all the CDs of the band Death Of Love and only listen to Yugi's song. Jou bought all the Yuki's merchandise; t-shirt, bracelet, shoes, poster, everything! Anzu, on the other hand, surprisingly got half the stuff of Yuki. When you enter her room, you see a blanket on her pink bed of Yuki, poster, and CDs on her night shelf. This made Yami and the other even more surprise that she even admitted that she felt guilty about Yugi. "So yeah," she muttered. Maybe she wasn't a bad person after all (2). "Okay class, I want something written by YOU," she said, glaring at Jou. "About your spring break... Like a journal entry but you can do what ever you want. And no I don't want a condom saying 'Me and my boyfriend did this,'" she said. Everyone laughed and made ewww noises. Yami saw Katy whisper something in Yugi's ear. He saw him turn red and whispered back, Katy giggled. "What are they talking about?" Yami growled.

"Okay let's do the count down people! 20....19....18....17" she counted (3).

Yami muscle tense as well as Anzu. Soon Anzu will asked Yugi out and then here comes fame and America (4)!

* * *

Yugi is really going to run for his life. One: He is bored, two: Ryou warn him about Yami, and three-

"GO!" she laughed. Yugi thought she was mad as everyone go out from their seats and ran out the door. He see the others getting up and ran towards him.

THEY ARE GOING TO KILL HIM FOR FINDING HIM OUT!

"KATY!" Yugi screamed. Katy giggled and disappear. Yugi saw the others running towards him, and the only way to escape is... "Hope this work," Yugi whisper, join the crowds of people. "Yugi wait!" Yami said. Yugi didn't listen and the other knew this was coming. Lucky Tristan is outside.

There were a lot of people running out the door as the teen search for the angel. Yes, an angel. The group decided to use Angel for Yugi since he's the one that brought them together. He was the one that met his love, Anzu. Jealousy that she was after Yami, Tristan could always trust Yugi for some advice. What happen? "Damn where did I go wrong," he asked. He finally spots him.

Yugi ran out searching Seto and Katy everywhere. "Damn did they forgot that I have a problem here?" Yugi said, looking around. _**Yugi I felt something weird. **_It was him. _What is it? _Yugi asked. Before then... _**BEHIND YOU!**_ Yugi turned to see Honda. "There you are," he said. Yugi jumped and took off running towards the gate. "Yugi!" Honda yelled. Yugi was just a yard away from the gate and Honda is catching up! _Damn he still fast! _"Gottcha," he smiled grabbing him. "Let me go!" Yugi struggled. "Sorry Yugi," Honda said. Before then, he saw Jou with a bag. "What the- Jou!" Yugi yelled, before getting covered. "Isn't this too much?" Yugi asked. "I guess so," Tristan said. Jou agreed. "Can I ask you a question," Yugi asked. "What?" they said. "Can you let me go, I have legs you know," Yugi said. "Sorry Yug, Yami told-"

"Yami is behind this?" Yugi asked. "No but-" "SETO KATY HELP!"

"Yugi where are you darling?" Katy asked. They agreed to meet in the park with Seto but Yugi was no where to been seen. "This is strange," Seto muttered, "Yugi could have been here by now. Where is he?" He then saw Yami with Anzu and Jou. Tristain said that he could handle Yugi so Jou went to catch up with the gang. "Thanks Jou. I thought that Anzu might jump on me," Yami teased. "I will not!" Anzu said (5). "Hey have you seen Yugi?" Katy asked. "Yugi? Isn't he with you guys?" Jou asked. Seto glared at them. "No, he was about to meet us here," Katy explained. "What about you? What are you doing here?" Seto asked. Yami blushed as Anzu turn away displease. "I was hoping to see Yugi," Yami admitted (6).

"Tristain can you let me out?" Yugi asked. "For the million time no," he said. Yugi sighed and gave up. Nobody is going to help him, not even Seto (7). "Why didn't you tell us that you are in a band?" Tristain asked. Yugi froze (8), they know? "There's a problem. I didn't want any of you guys to get involve," Yugi said. _At least that's the truth. _"A problem eh? Why can't you tell us, you know that Yami is-" Yugi ignored how Yami can help and solve this problem. "I see," Yugi said. Tristain thought he had done something good as he made the feeling worse. "So I'm not able to handle this?" Yugi asked. Big mistake. "You can Yugi as far as I see you now. Man we're really glad that you were here," he said.

"What makes you say that?" Yugi asked. "I mean Yami work the hardest than all of us looking for you," he explained. "I heard that he did but I never believe it," Yugi said. It was quiet and Yugi needed music so bad. "Tristain do you have something to listen to?" Yugi asked. "No sorry," he responded. Yugi sighed, he has to do it then.

_You'll never take me alive._

_You'll never take me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive,_

_'Cause I'm still here._

_You'll never get me alive._

_You'll never take me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive,_

_And I'm still here._

_You'll never take me alive._

_You'll never get me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive,_

_And I'm still here._

_You'll never get me._

_(Get me!)_

_You'll never take me._

_(Take me!)_

_You'll never get me alive._

Tristan eyes widen with shock. So Yugi can sing, but what's with the lyrics. "Yugi can you sing another song?" he asked. This lyrics isn't right. Yugi smiled. "Good or bad?" Tristan enjoy his buddy's company before tell him to stop. "Why?" Yugi frowned. "Where at the Kame Turtle Game Shop," he said. There were silence and Yugi could feel his heart beating fast. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE PLEASE SPARE ME! LET ME GO!" Yugi struggled. Tristan groaned and walked in. "Oh hi Tristan," said a familiar voice. "What brings you here?" Yugi shut his mouth but struggled. "I got a present for you," he said. _He better not! _Yugi thought. "Oh what is it?" he asked. Tristan smiled and pour out little Yugi out of the bag.

Yugi stood there and looked up. "Yugi?" his eyes widen. Yugi didn't look into his eyes as he stood up. "Yugi is that really you?" he asked again, walking around him. "Yeah," he whispered, unaware of the tears of the person standing in front of him. "Yugi my grandson!" Solomon cried. Yugi stood there in shock, unable to speak or move. "I miss you so much my boy," he cried. "I know," Yugi hugged back slowly. His grandfather wipe his tears down and sighed. "Its so good to see you. Where have you been? I've been worry sick about you!" Solomon said. "Tell you later... Now I don't think is the right time," Yugi avoided his eyes. Solomon stare at his grandson. "I understand Yugi," he said. "Can you give us some time?" Tristan nodded and walked out.

"Come," he said. Yugi followed, unable to speak. All he waited for his grandfather to slap him and insult like he did back then. He lead him to a familiar hallway then to the door. "Here we are," he smiled. Once he opened the door, it was something that held a piece to his heart. "We didn't move anything but clean it though," he said. It was his room, his safe zone from the evil wonder of the world. "Ji-san, I'm so-"

"I miss you saying that," he smiled. "And you gotten big! Did you drink milk like I told you?" he teased. _I guess he is right. Milk does make you grow, _he thought. "And plenty of sleep," he said. Solomon smile and hug his only grandson, his true blooded one. "I'm being squish here," Yugi laughed. "I'm sorry but it's been too long!" he said. Yugi nodded before... "I'm home and I brought some friends over!" Yugi froze and ran into the room and slam the door. Solomon chuckled as Yami and the other ran up. "What happen?" Jou asked. "Give Yugi some time," he smiled. Yami sighed and stared at the door. _This time, I'm not letting you go.

* * *

_

Cheeze: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST LET THEM DO THAT!

Yugi: Why are you torturing me!

Febe: Cause we want to!

Yami: Aibou your back! -hugs him-

Yugi: -slap him- Leave me alone!

Yami: Aibou...

Cheeze: What is the plan for Yugi?

Tora: And will Yugi be able to be himself again?

Febe: And where is the voice?

Anzu: Stay tune!

Febe: -slivce her with a sword- God I hate her!

**Author's Note:**

(1) This week I have Spring Break Starting Monday till next week.

(2) Yami and other don't know what Anzu wanted Yugi for...

(3) I really have a teacher name Ms. Gay, but she half cool in this story.

(4) BIG MEANY! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YUGI LIKE THAT! WHY DID I EVEN LET HER! (**Tora: **To create suspense) Oh yea.

(5) She will.

(6) Awww, isn't that cute? ///

(7) _**Katy: **_Ow that hurt! -tears- **Yugi**: Sorry Katy ;.; **Cheeze:** -_- sorry

(8) Remember that Yugi is in the Food Court, so he doesn't know that Katy show them he is in the band.


	16. Confront

Cheeze: I am back!

Tora: From my home land.

Febe: We miss our place after moving in with our uncle and auntie.

Tora: And it so hard to find a new home where I came from.

Febe: And here is chapter 16!

Cheeze: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tora: And enjoy!

* * *

Confront

Yugi stayed in his room for three hours when his grandpa told the others to give him time. He is still understanding, but still Yugi waited for them to turn their backs on him. Yugi peeked out the door and saw them gone. He sighed and decided to see what the others are doing. Slowly and steady, leaving the door open incase if they saw him he could run back in there and lock it. Just enough for him to see and out of sight, he listen to the conversation.

"So Yugi is going to stay here?" Tristan asked. Solomon smiled and gave them their snacks. "I hope so. I'm beginning to understand what Yugi is going through," Solomon said. "And its not going to be easy." The others agreed. "So how are we going to get him to trust us again?" Jou asked. "Anzu," Solomon said. "What?" she asked. "Could you give this to Yugi?" he asked. The others stared at him like 'are you fucking serious?' "Why me?" she asked, holding the tray. "I'm sure that you are less mean to Yugi when he was here," he said. Anzu nodded and walked up. Yugi quietly ran to his room and lock the door. Anzu saw this. _Was he watching us? _she thought. "Yugi I brought you something," she said. The others quietly stared at Anzu. If Solomon is right, then maybe it's not going to be hard as it seems. There was no answered. "Yugi I know you are in there. Please come out," Anzu said. "I'm fine," he called out. Anzu sighed as stared at her friends. "Say something else," Jou whispered. "Yugi please," she asked. "I said I was fine," Yugi answered. Solomon is wrong I guess. "Here let me try," Solomon said. Anzu nodded and went to the others. "Yugi you need to eat something. Please open the door," he said. They heard footstep. Is Yugi finally coming out of the room? "Why? I said I was fine," Yugi said. Solomon eyes widen as much as the others. Yugi usually follow what his grandfather would say. "Are you sure?" he asked. The gang walked out before heard it open. "Maybe not. Thanks," he said.

Before the others can get a look at him, the door was shut. "Old Gramp?" Jou asked. "Yugi seems to be fine to be alone with someone," he said. "Alone? You mean all of us can see him?" Tristan asked. "You can, only one at a time," he said. "At least that's a good start."

Doing as Solomon said, each gang walked up to his door and talked.

"Hey Yug, can I talk to you?" Jou asked. "Maybe tomorrow," Yugi answered.

"Yugi can I talk to you?" Anzu asked. "Later," Yugi answered.

"Hey Yugi, let's hang out," Tristan said. "I don't feel like it," Yugi said.

"Aibou can I come in?" Yami asked. "Maybe," Yugi said.

Everyone fail, and the old man was trying to figure something out. "Let go check on him," he said. "Okay," Jou said, feeling guilty. Yami got his the hardest. His abiou would always don't mind but what?

"Yugi can I come in?" Solomon asked. The door open to see a little boy that he hardly knew. His hair was down and his bangs comb to the side. "Yugi what happen?" Solomon asked. "I don't feel right," Yugi answered. "Feel right?" Solomon repeated. "I don't feel right being Yugi," he said. "Yugi? Then who are you?" he asked. "Yuki," he answered. "I am Yuki. I'm afraid that Yugi is going to break again," he said. Solomon didn't say anything and heard Yugi gasped. "I'm sorry," he said, closing the door.

The others wanted to know what happen but Solomon told them to go home. "It's getting late now so why don't you go back home. I'm sure your parent are worried about you," he smiled. Everyone saw regret and hurt in his eyes. No one bother to argue and left. Yami went to cook something while Solomon went to his room. He knew he need some time alone. What happen aibou?

Yugi cried and cried. He didn't mean to be mean to his grandpa. He didn't mean to reject his friends offering. He didn't mean any of this to happen. "I'm sorry," he cried repeatedly. "I'm sorry." He slept on the cold, hard, wooden floor. He doesn't deserve to sleep in his comfortable bed, pity from his friends, food, and to be welcome back. "Where are you?" he whispered.

Yami had finished his dinner and left some for Solomon and his aibou. This must be what Yugi feels like eating alone, silence. Yami walked up stairs to his room when he notice Yugi's door was opened. Decided to see what is aibou is doing, he peek in. What he had saw is Yugi lying on the floor sound asleep. Yami walked in and sighed in relief. Thank Ra there was no blood. He pick up his innocent self and put him on the bed. Yami then put the blanket over him and brush his with his finger. Yugi's hair was soft as before and he like that. Yami stood up slowly and look at them. He sleep peacefully, the Yugi he knew, is sleeping. Thinking this is the last time he was going to see him like this, he took out his phone and took a picture. Forgetting to turn the sound off, Yugi stirred as Yami quickly ran out. Looking back, Yugi was still asleep. Yami sighed and look at his phone with a smiled.

* * *

Febe: And that is the end of the chapter.

Tora: Yeppers.

Yugi: -Looks around- Where is Cheeze?

(Noise cling in the closet)

Febe: I have no idea ^,^''

Tora: Me too. ^.^"

Yami: -_- Something is fishy here.

Febe: -Panic- Here's the review from Happyfish! ^.^''''

Yugi: What's in the closet?

Cheeze's Yami: NOO!

Yugi: -open the door-

Cheeze: Thank you!

Yami: Yay the chapter continue! ^.^

Cheeze: **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS!** -GLARE- D

Cheeze's Yami: -take off-

Cheeze: Now where was I... Oh yea:

* * *

The next morning Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom. Closing his eyes, he suddenly realize something was wrong. He jolt up and looked around. Has this been all a dream? Him running away and become the American #1 singer, seeing his ex-friends and family, kidnapped by them. Yugi heard something so familiar he rushed to the window, stood on his desk and peered outside. "Yugi darling where are you?" she called out. _Katy! So this isn't a dream, _Yugi thought. He wanted to scream for her to get him out put he couldn't open his mouth. It was too late she pass by him. _Why couldn't I say anything? _Yugi though hardly. Is it something that he is missing for what? There was a knock on the door. "Yugi breakfast is ready?" Solomon said.

Yugi cautiously walked to the door and open the door slightly, "Are you coming down to eat with us?" he asked. Yugi looked around and notice his ex-friends waiting for him down stairs. He was feeling butterfly in his stomach and Solomon stared at what Yugi is seeing. "I'll bring them up then," he said. Yugi nodded and close the door, still unable to speak. Why?

Solomon sighed. Maybe this is going to fast. "Old gramp how is Yugi?" Jou asked. Jou came over early for two reason. One, his father 'was being an ass' to what Jou said and two, check up on his best friend. "Sorry but Yugi won't come down," he said. Yami and Jou sighed. They were really looking forward to talked to Yugi. Solomon sip on his coffee, Yami poke his pancake, Jou slowly eating his. Solomon knew why and decided not to say anything. "Oh I forgot cream," he said, getting up. He opened the covered and the refrigerator. "Oh dear, Yami and Jou can you do something for me?" he asked. They nodded and he know. "Can you go to the store and buy milk, and groceries that is on the list?" he asked. The two boys nodded, they took the money, the list and then left. Yugi, who was hiding upstairs, saw them walked out. He walked down and went into the kitchen. "So you remember where the kitchen is?" Solomon said. Yugi open the fridge to find a carton of milk. "You lie," he said." I need to since you won't come down to eat," he replied. Yugi took three pancakes, put butter on it, strawberry jam, and syrup on it, "That's a lot of stuff you put on there," Solomon said. Yugi smiled and finally chew. "I took a habit from my friends," he said.

"You made new friends?" Solomon asked, surprise. "Yeah. Ummm, I can say they found me," Yugi said, taking another bite, "Find you? Where?" Solomon asked. "On the airplane," Yugi answered. "Airplane? Where did you get all of those money?" Solomon asked, even more surprise. "I save some up," Yugi said. Solomon chuckled, not believe his grandson actually went on a plane. "And where did you go?" Solomon asked. Oh more to discover what his grandson went and how he gone through. "I went to New York," Yugi began. "New York! Anzu is going to be jealousy of you," Solomon chuckled. "Any how, I met a girl name Katy and two guy, um, Scott and Frank," Yugi explained. Yugi told his grandpa on how his life went with his new best friend, or should he say band. Solomon chuckled and surprise on how he had gone through. "What about school?" Solomon asked (1). "Oh I had to go through some process and use a fake identity," Yugi said, not believing he is actually saying something so criminal. "Let me guess. Yuki Hikari," Solomon guessed. "That's it!" Yugi smiled, finishing his pancake. The bell rang and two people step in. "I'm back!" Yami called.

Before Solomon could ask more question, Yugi ran up the room. "Is someone here?" Jou asked, hearing someone ran, "Just talking to Yugi," he said. "Yugi was here?" Yami asked. "Yeah, and said that your cooking is good," Solomon smiled. Yami blushed, It's because his hikari taught him how before everything had gone downhill. "I'm going to check on him now," Jou said. Solomon nodded and stared at him as he went up. "Hey Yugi I know you came out of your room so please speak to us! Anything!" Jou said, knocking. "Hi and bye," Yugi said. Jou fell and got up. "Other than that buddy!" he said. "Well you said anything!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami smiled with a sighed. This is going to be a long spring break (2).

* * *

Yugi: Okay Cheeze has gone off to kill her Yami for locking her up in the closet.

Ryou: So what will happen?

Yami: Will I ever speak to my aibou?

Yugi: And where is the voice?

Yami: What voice? Is it Atem?

Yugi: Stay tune!

Cheeze: GET BACK HERE! -CHASE THEM WITH AN AX-

Cheeze's Yami: WE SAID WE WERE SORRY!

**Author's Note:**

(1) I might write a sequel on Yugi's school life, or not. Should I? Let me know.

(2) I'm going to make it a two week of spring break.


	17. Figuring Out

Cheeze: I don't know why I put the chapter title 'Figuring Out'

Yugi: And you know what's weird?

Febe:What?

Yugi: Usually you update your story around 11.

Tora: So?

Yugi: And it's almost 11.

Cheeze: No kidding, I do that.

Febe: Usually now that we are on break

Tora: We sleep til Midnight and wake up till noon.

Yugi: I can see that.

Ryou: Any who, Cheeze does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song

Tora: Which is I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance, Walking On Air by Kerlie, and Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.

Febe: And Enjoy.

* * *

Figuring Out

_La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la._

_There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town in a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl with her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about_

_Are you brave enough to figure out_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it and you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly so high and you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill this_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

_Yeah_

Those song that Yugi listen to ease the pain hidden somewhere in his gut. Solomon knew this but those lyrics is frighten along with the background music. Somehow on Yugi's radio he found a station that he likes and is now playing ''Walking On Air".

_She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bed._

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat._

_That little creepy girl_

_Oh_

_She loves to sing_

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat she will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought se could do that_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it and you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly so high and you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill this_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

Yami had endure his song. It was heartbreakin to see Yugi in this kind of state but if the music will help him, then he can endure it. It was creapy that it made Jou feel sick. Sure Joey (1) listen to hard rock song, the song that Yugi play, but neither of them sing this low. They can hear Yugi sing the last part of the song.

_Flitter up and hover down_

_Be all around_

_Be all around_

_You know that I love you_

_Go on_

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it and you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly so high and you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill this_

_Go on and you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air_

_(Walking on air)_

_Yeah_

_"That the song in second place. Now let's go to the number one song that everyone requested!" _Dave announce. "_Did you know the band Death of Love_?" Kelly asked_. "Yeah and it's the-" _Yugi turn down the volume and up, not wanting to hear it. _" Yuki perform this song for his father that went to war," _Kelly said. _"I know that and I admire him and-" _Yugi hated it so much. _"Okay to much talking and here is the song!"_ Yugi wanted to turn it off and enjoy the silence but seeing the shadow figure standing outside his door and knowing the others are listening, he left it.

_I never said I'd lie and and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever_

_Ever  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me  
If I fall  
(Down)_

_whooooooooaaaaaa, ._

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

Solomon was amaze as the others. His eyes lowered and continue doing dishes. His father die in the war, leaving his sick wife at home. Yugi came here when his mother pass and soon he thought everything is going to be okay. "_I promise my son. Everything is going to be okay," He said. Little Yugi sniffed and looked up. "Really?" he cried. He pat on his grandson with a smiled. "Yes. I'm not going to forget you and I'm not going to leave you," he said. _He broke that promise. He was so blind to let Yami replace Yugi like that. "Solomon are you okay?" Jou asked, worriedly. "Uh? Oh yes I'm fine. I was just in thought," he said.

"Can I turn off the radio?" Yugi called out. Everyone jolt and Solomon answered. "You can if you want to," he said. "Okay," Yugi said. The radio was shut off, now he can enjoy the silence.

He left the window opened, letting the cool breeze in with the smell of fresh air. The room was damp and stuff that Yugi left the window open all night. Two days pass and still Yugi was in his room lock away from the cruel world. So far, Yugi only let his grandpa see him. He told him that he wasn't sure if he is ready. "All you guys did was abuse me. Not only physically but mentally," he said. Solomon hug his only blooded grandson in comfort. It was sad to hear what they did to Yugi. It got sadder to see and hear what Yugi did in America with his new found friends and family. "I'm glad that you are here," Solomon said. Yugi nodded. "I miss home."

Solomon sighed and walked out the door. "I'm going to see a friend so Yami can you watch over Yugi for me," Solomon said. Yami nodded as he turn to Joey. "And Joey can you make sure that Yami doesn't go too far," he said. Yam pout and Jou nodded. "You can count on me," he said. Solomon smiled and left. "Why me?" Yami asked.

Yugi saw his grandpa walking out. He told him he was going somewhere today and Yugi trusted him. _**Don't trust him too much Yugi, you may never know they might turn their backs on you, **_said a voice. _Where were you? I was worried that you left me here, _Yugi said. The figure appears by the door, only seeing his half clearly. _**There was an interference somewhere. A magical source, **_he said. Yugi gasped, his millennium puzzle! No wait, Yami's puzzle. _I see. There's a puzzle and Yami.._ Yugi tried to explain but already the figure knew. _**It's okay angel. I know, I see you when you finish that puzzle. **_ Yugi only nodded. _**You still don't remember me do you? **__I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I talk to you. __**I know. **__  
_

The figure disappear and there was a knock on the door. "Aibou," said a voice. Yugi went to the corner and hold the pillow in his hand. "What do you want?" Yugi asked. "I want to talk to you," he said. Two days of Yami trying to get Yugi for his sick games. "Well then talk," Yugi said. "Can I come in?" Yami asked. "No," Yugi answered, afraid of his cruel jokes. "I said I was sorry," he cried. "I know but still," Yugi said. "Leave him Yami. Give him time," Joey said. "But Yugi-" "Yugi is going to be okay. Beside, it's not going to be like suicide or something," Jou said. "Suicide? Thanks for the idea Jou," Yugi said. "YUGI LET US IN!" Joey yelled, trying to open the door. "Now who's the one worried," Yami said.

Yugi giggled and hoped to the door. They didn't know that they can unlock from outside or inside, and maybe this will help... No he shouldn't. Yugi opened the door as the two boy fell in. His heart raced, he couldn't take it. Quickly as possible he ran out and close the door. Jou got up quickly after seeing this and tried to open the door. "Yugi!" Jou said. "Aibou please!" Yami cried, Yugi didn't say anything. Three minute of struggling, Yugi let go. The boys fell back again as Yugi ran for his life. "Come on, we need to catch him," Jou said. Yami nodded and followed. In each room, whenever there was a door, Yugi would go over there and close the door. "Yugi damn it!" Jou growled. "We just want to talk to you!" Yami yelled. "I said no!" Yugi shouted back. Two hours of running around, Yugi finally had it and went to his room. "Yugi," Yami huffed, with Jou crawling up the stairs. _Well that was fun, _Yugi thought.

"Well done boy!" shouted a voice. Yami and Jou walked down to see Solomon stunned. "I can't believe the house is cleaner than before," he said. Yami and Jou looked around and gasped. The place was shiner and clean as ever. The table is so clean that it was a reflection, including the floor, and the smell of cinnamon apple fill the air. While chasing Yugi around, he must have been cleaning and running at the same time. "Umm, Solomon we didn't clean," Jou said. The elderly notice a wallet on the coffee table and picked it up. He looked inside and smiled. "I know," he said. Jou stopped blabbering as he walked up. "Yugi, I think you drop something," he said. The door opened and he held out the wallet. "Thank you. I was looking for it," he said. "And this is a present from Rebecca." Yugi shivered by the name, as much as Yami. "So you visit the Hawkins," Yugi said. "They just came back from America. Where you went," he said. "So I have a stalker now," Yugi whispered. "She loves your music. And said something about school there," he said.

"Thank you," Yugi said, closing the door with a blushed. Solomon chuckled and walked down stairs. "What is that big box you brought," Jou asked. "Something that Yugi can play with," he said. Yami sighed and walked in his room with Joey, since he stayed in there. "Come on Yami, cheer up. I'm sure Yugi is going to talk to us," he said. It's been the same, rejected. They heard noises from next door as they peer their ears against the wall.

Yugi opened the box. It was heavy but not as much. His eyes widen, it was a red electric guitar, and along with it was the speakers. "Thank you Rebecca," Yugi smiled. He sat on his bed with a note book he found in his drawer. Checking the strings after hooking it up to the speaker, it was already set to go. Yugi though of a tune. His foot tapped and soon a string was played.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_

_(I'm not okay)_

_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

Yugi smiled and kept on playing. It's been stuck on his head for a while and playing the note that was in the notebook was awesome. This is the song he wanted to play for a very long time. Now that he knows the words once again, he is going to show this to the world how he feels.

_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

_I'm okay_

_I'm okay!_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay!_

_(Trust Me)_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)_

"Now all we need the drums and the..." Yugi muttered excitedly. Yami, Joey, and Solomon smiled knowing Yugi is going to be okay.

* * *

Cheeze: My god,

Tora: We're sorry

Febe: I know its mostly the lyrics but

Tora: One of our friends wanted these in there

Cheeze: And we did ^.^

Tora: The voice finally came!

Febe: But we still don't know who is it.

Cheeze: Me neither. (**Yugi:** Liar) SHUT UP!

Febe: Is Yugi going to stay at his old house?

Tora: Will Katy and Seto find them?

Cheeze: And can Yami confess to him?

Yami: Stay tune!

Anzu: X.X

**Author's Note:**

(1) I finally know how to spell his name! I'm sorry Joey. (**Joey:** It's okay. )


	18. Sleep

Cheeze: Oh my god, I actually finished this early!

Febe: And our shoulders hurt!

Tora: It's so weird, that the doctor don't even know what causes the pain or what it is!

Febe: That's funny thought, the look on their face.

Cheeze: Any who, Joey do the disclaimer!

Joey: All right! Cheeze does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song.

Cheeze: Bakura!

Bakura: -holds the paper- The song is Pet by A Perfect Circle, and Kill All Your Friends by My Chemical Romance.

Cheeze: And Enjoy!

* * *

Sleep

_"JOEY WHEELER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"_ Joey's dad yelled. It seems he was sober again and Joey didn't want to go back. "Man you finally sober for the last minute or should I say a week!" Joey said. Lot's of colorful words were form from his dad's mouth and Solomon decided to talked to him. "That's no way to treat your son like that mister!" While they argue, Yugi sat on the stair looking down at Joey. He feel sorry for him and felt guilt for not knowing this. "Man I don't want to go back there again," Joey sighed. Yami went to the store to buy some stuff before the phone started to ring. "I feel sorry for ya Jou," Yugi said. Joey saw him sitting on the stairs. His hair was back to normal, star shaped tri-color. He still wore a black chocker, plain black tank top and blue jeans. "YUGI!" Jou laughed, hugging his friends.

Yugi tried to get out from his grip but he wouldn't let go. "I need air Jou," Yugi gasped. "Sorry buddy," Jou said, dropping him. Yugi took a deep breathe, and decided to got back to his room. "Hey Yug can I join with you?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded, still huffing from his hug. "I think I got weaker," Yugi said. Joey laughed and went to his room. The bed, dresser, desk, everything was still the same. The only thing that was added was the guitar. "So Rebecca gave you this?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded looking in his drawer. "Is she still-""Again I said no to her polity," Yugi finished. Joey hold the all precious tone in his hand, admiring the color and the sound of the string (1). "You seem to be enjoying it," Yugi smiled. Joey blushed as Yugi laughed. "So how do you play this thing?" he asked. "It's a guitar Jou and you don't hold it like that," Yugi smiled. Joey handed Yugi the instrument as he showed him. "It's like this," Yugi said. "I see.... What song do you play?" Joey asked. "Whatever come to my head," Yugi admitted. "So most of the song you sang, played, and wrote are from your head?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded and started playing G before finding the right rhythm.

"That's pretty cool," Joey said. "Do you want to try it?" Yugi asked. "I'm cool. I just don't want to break it," Joey said. Yugi shrugged and continue playing. "What song is this?" Joey asked. "I don't know..." Joey saw his eyes lowering, the smile turn to a frown. A serious look on his face then... "I'm home!" Yami called out. Yugi blinked before putting it down. "Yugi are you okay?" Jou asked. "Yeah. Just made a song again," Yugi replied. _A song again? _Joey thought. "Joey can you please come down for a moment?" Solomon called. "Yeah," Joey said. "Are you sure your okay?" Yugi only nodded as Joey left. A quick movement, he closed, lock the door and decided to opened the safe.

He knock on the floor, about two before opening the wooden plate (2). Hay bush out rapidly as he search and search. There, he took out a small bag and spilled it out. Something shiny caught his eyes and picked it up. It was his blade, the one that took away the pain. Getting up and going to the restroom (3), he started cleaning the blood off. We can have someone affect by rust now don't we? After finishing cleaning the stain of blood, sharpening the edge, he place it on his smooth skin on his left arm. Slowly, the blood started oozing from his perfect skin as it cut throw. _It was his fault, _he thought. _**No, it was their fault,**_ a voice said.

"Hi Joey!" Tea greeted, clinging to Yami. _Damn that bitch is back, _Joey thought. When everybody thought Anzu is back to normal, just suddenly, she went back to her ugly beast form. "Where is Yugi?" she asked. "Still in the room," he replied. "Still?" Yami asked. "Well, he was out a while ago... Then went back to his room," Joey explained. "You dad said he want to make up with you," Solomon said. "What?" Joey shouted. "He always do this." Yami pushed Anzu off as she pouted. "You don't love me anymore?" she asked. "I never did," he said. Anzu huffed, he knew she will always go back to him. "That's why I called your mom," he said. "My mom?" Joey asked. "Yep. She said she bought apartment not far from us or school already," he said, "Oh," Jou said, speechless. "That remind me. Your mom wanted to see you now at Burger World at 2," he said. Joey ran off with a quick good-bye.

Yugi was rocking himself in the corner, listening to his friends. "Hi Yami," Tristan greeted. _Why why why why, _Yugi thought repeatedly. Tears were streaming out of his face. He didn't whimper, he was not Yugi. "My name is Yuki," Yugi said. "I don't care about my past. I love music, music is good," Yugi whispered. Looking at the door now he sees everybody going to Yami's room. "Please leave me alone."

"So no progress was made all," Ryou said. Everybody had fail to talk to Yugi. "Hey where is Joey?" Tristan asked. "Went to his mom. Anyway, can you talk to Yugi for us Ryou?" Yami asked. "I'm sorry but even we can talk to him, Yugi won't allow himself to talk to anyone," Ryou apologized. "I never knew you had the guts to kidnapped Yugi pharaoh," Bakura snicker. Oh how badly Yami wanted to punch and kick him sensually. Before the fight started, they heard a song from Yugi's den:

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself,_

_But honey, what're you gonna do?_

_And you can sleep in a coffin,_

_But the past ain't through with you._

_'Cause we are all a bunch of liars._

_Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?_

_And we are all about to sell it,_

_'Cause it's tragic with a capital T._

_Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!_

_'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends._

_(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_

_And we all get together when we bury our friends._

_(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_

_It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face._

_(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_

_And you're walking away, and I will die in this place._

_Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,_

_I'm shocked at what you're capable of._

_And if this is a coronation,_

_I ain't feeling the love._

_'Cause we are all a bunch of animals_

_That never paid attention in school._

_So tell me all about your problems;_

_I was killing before killing was cool._

_You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!_

_'Cause we all wanna party when a funeral ends._

_(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_

_And we all get together when we bury our friends._

_(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_

_It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face._

_(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_

_And you're walking away, and I will die in this place._

Tristan gasp when Yugi sang the verse, the one that he sang when he was in the bag.

_You'll never take me alive._

_You'll never take me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive,_

_'Cause I'm still here._

_You'll never get me alive._

_You'll never take me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive,_

_And I'm still here._

_You'll never take me alive._

_You'll never get me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive,_

_And I'm still here._

_You'll never get me._

_(Get me!)_

_You'll never take me._

_(Take me!)_

_You'll never get me alive._

_'Cause we all wanna party when a funeral ends._

_(Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba)_

_And we all get together when we bury our friends._

_It's been ten fucking years since I've been seeing_

_Your face 'round here._

_And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear._

"We'll try out best," Ryou laughed, seeing the group depress.

Yugi was now lying on the bed. The cut from his arm started bleeding but didn't bother to wash up the stain on his skin. He played the string quietly, just enough to hear what the other's are saying next door. "We'll try out best," Ryou said. _Maybe I should talk to him, _Yugi thought. _**But for me to be with you, you must stay away from him. Yami is the one that interfere us, **_said a voice. _I know but why him? _The figure smiled sadly and touch his cheeks. _**My precious angel. He's the one that cause you the pain, which brought me back here. **__And if I'm feeling better are you going away? __**No. **_There was a knock on the door and the shadow disappear. _**That boy Bakura is interfering! **_Ignoring what he said, Yugi got up and opened the door. "Ryou?" Yugi asked. "Surprise!" Ryou smiled. Bakura walked in with Ryou when Yugi gave them room. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "Just here to talk," Ryou said.

"Talk about what?" Yugi asked. Bakura pointed at the wall and Yugi nodded. "I have something so important to tell you Ryou," Yugi said, loud enough for them to hear. Yami and the others held the cup to the wall with their hears press against it, wanting to hear what Yugi have to say. "What is it Yugi?" Ryou said, covering his hear as Bakura did. Yugi put the speaker to the wall and a guitar on his hand. "It's very important and you must not tell the other," Yugi said. "I'm listening," Bakura said. Just when they thought they had him. Yugi swiftly move his finger down the string. The sound blasted through the wall full volume, that Yami and the others fell backward. Heard the crashing noise and muttering, Yugi and Bakura laughed (4). "Now that's out of the way," Yugi sighed. "How is Katy and Set doing?" Yugi asked. "Katy is still looking for you and... hold on," Ryou said, taking out his cell phone. "Where's your?" Bakura asked. "I dropped it when Tristan and Jou put me in a bag," Yugi said. "They put you in a bag. Man what an old school," Bakura laughed. "Yugi, Katy want to speak to you," Ryou said.

Yugi press the button 'speaker' and set it down on the bed. "Hello?" Yugi sang. "_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DARLING? I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL DAY! I CRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T CAME!" _Katy cried. Yugi smiled, it was so good to hear her melody voice. "I'm fine Katy don't worry," Yugi said. "_Oh brother I got lazy,"_ Katy sighed_. "Where are you?"_ Yugi sighed. "I'm at the Kame Game Shop," Yugi said. _"YOUR AT WHERE? I THOUGHT YOUR NEVER EVER NEVER EVER COMING BACK! WHAT THE HELL?"_ Katy screamed. "Its ever Katy. Anyway, I'm not sure how long I'm staying," Yugi said. "_Oh poo, and here Frankie dear came all the way from America to see you,"_ Katy whined. "Wait is Frank there?" Yugi asked. _"Not yet, but he will be soon. Ah man they are going to kill me if they don't see you here in my care," _Katy whimpered. "It's okay. I'll try and... Who am I kidding, I got nothing," Yugi sighed. "_We can help,"_ Katy said. "No thanks. I don't want to finish the pill anyway. Especially the one were you have to take three and it's blue," Yugi explained. _"But you needed! The doctor and therapist said it will help you take away those suicidal thoughts, suicide, and the voice in your heard that claim to have you!" _Katy said. "Katy hush!" Yugi said. "Voices," Bakura said. "Yeah, some voice came to company me," Yugi explained. "And had said that he has been around since I was little." Bakura thought about this carefully. "Is it Atem?" Bakura asked. "I'm not sure. I can't recalled," Yugi said. "_And that's why you need those pills!"_ Katy said. "No," Yugi huffed. _"Fine then, see if I care if you die!" _Katy screamed, hanging up. "Uh-" Yugi counted down to five, then. _"Yugi are you there? I'm so sorry for shouting at you! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"_ Katy whined. Bakura stared at the phone weirdly as much as Ryou. "I'm okay," Yugi smiled. "_Okay, well I have to go now. Need to tame Seto, bye!"_ Katy finally hung up.

"Katy always changes her mind," Yugi explained. "Okay," Bakura said. "Well now that is clear, I'm going to see if Yami and the others are alright," Ryou said, getting up. "I smell blood," Bakura said, sniffing the air (5). Yugi tried to cover his arm with the blanket but Ryou saw this. "Yugi!" Ryou cried. "What?" Yugi asked. "Why did you do this?" Bakura growled, showing him his bleeding arm. "It stop a while ago. I forgot the clean it though," Yugi said. Bakura went to the bathroom and can out with a damp cloth. "What's that weird smell?" Ryou asked. "Something that can keep Yugi clean," he smirked. Yugi jumped up and ran around the room. "Don't come near me bastard!" Yugi cried. "It's for your own good!" Bakura laughed. Finally Ryou stop Yugi and Bakura quickly clean it. The burn and sting of the damp liquid soak into the skin and the cut. "Owe!" Yugi cried. "Alcohol," Ryou whispered. Having a bandage on him, thanks to Ryou, Yugi couldn't feel his arm. "There no more cutting," Ryou said. "Promise?" Yugi sighed and hold his pinky up. "If you stop too," Yugi whispered back. Ryou gulped and took his pinky. "Pinky swear?""Pinky swear," Yugi replied. Ryou got up as Bakura clean out the blood that was on his hand. "Well, we'll see ya," Ryou said. "Bye!" Yugi waved with this right. "And I'll be taking this," Bakura smirking, showing him the blade. "Hey, give that back!" Yugi cried. "It was nice visiting you," Bakura waved. "See ya!" Yugi huffed as they left. Well, at least they care for him.

Everybody left after waking up from the explosive and crashing into the coffee table. "See ya Yami," Tristan said. Yami waved as Anzu tried to kiss him. "Get off Anzu!" Yami growled. She huffed and walked away only to blow kiss... YUGI?! Watching Anzu to Yugi, he close the curtains as Anzu gasped. Yami giggled and close the door before Anzu could turn to him. "Ji-san where Joey?" Yami asked. "At his new home. They got started already and he said he'll visit tomorrow," Solomon said. Yami nodded. "We it's time for dinner," he said walking up. "Where are you going?" Yami asked. "I'm going to get Yugi of course," he smiled. _I hope he comes down, _Yami thought.

Surprisingly, Yugi came down but ignore Yami. He only spoke to him like 'pass me the salt'. It wasn't pleasant but at least he could see him. "Yugi aren't you going to eat some more?" Solomon asked. "I'm use to this. But the cooking good Yami," Yugi smiled. Yami blushed and muttered, Yugi understand it. "You see, Yugi was watching you cook!" Solomon smiled.

Yugi jumped onto bed after he dress in his pj. Same as before, silky black shirt and pants with white wings on his back and chain hook around his body. "I'm a fallen angel. But soon I'm going to fly again," Yugi smiled, before falling into a deep sleep.

Yami moaned and turn in his bed. What could be troubling the oh mighty pharaoh? _"Yugi where are you?" Yami shouted. Yugi laid on the floor as he looked up to him. "Yugi!" Yami screamed, running towards him. "Yami," Yugi cried. He saw chains on his neck, wrist, and his ankles. There was no lock but hook to the ground. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here," Yami said, trying to break the chain. "__**Oh no you can Pharaoh**__," said a voice, taking Yugi in his arms. "What the- Who are you?" Yami yelled. "Yami?" Yugi cried, as he disappear into the shadow. "Yugi!" Yami screamed. "No use. He is mine," he laughed. "Who are you?" Yami asked. "I am Yugi's new Yami. The one that will always be and protect him," he laughed, disappearing too. Seeing Yugi crying, screaming in pain was too much for Yami. Especially when he saw blood pouring out of Yugi's eyes. "YUGI!" _

Yami jumped up, huffing with sweat, looking around rapidly. He was in his room again. He sighed and laid back on his cool sheets. The moonlight shone on the poster that was on the wall right across him. It was Yugi, or Yuki, smiling proudly with music note in the background. Afraid to go back to sleep, he went to the room next door. Seeing the door unlock, Yami allowed himself to walked in to see his aibou sleeping. Wanted to sleep by him, he decided to sleep on the corner of the bed. Watching him sleep calm him down before darkness over took him.

Yugi woke up, feeling something on the corner of his bed. He opened his eyes to see Yami sleeping... wait YAMI?! Panic with his heart beating fast, Yugi slight jumped at the sight before him. Looking around, seeing the door open, he guess that he forgot to lock it. Now that Yami is in here, there's no use for him to get out. "Yami?" Yugi slightly shook him. Half-asleep Yami opened his eyes and stared at Yugi. "Yugi," he yawned. Not wanting to alarm him, Yugi quickly guide him to his bed. Yami drag himself to the comfortable bed with his head on Yugi's lap. "I miss you aibou," Yami cried, wrapping his arms around him (6). "It's okay Yami," Yugi repeated, whispering into his ears. Something must have disturb him cause he could feel Yami trying to sleep. Yugi decided to sing a song which he thinks is a lullaby.

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window  
Go back to sleep _

Yugi could feel Yami finally got to his postion, which was embaressing, but Yugi kept on singing softly.

_  
Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come_

_Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep  
To the rhythm of the war drums _

Yami heard a soft voice. Was it Yugi? He hope so, he loves him so much... 

_Pay no mind what other voices say  
They don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,  
See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

_Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,  
Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep _

Yami could feel himself safe. Now he can go to sleep in peace, knowing Yugi is there to help him, protect him from the nightmare.

_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums _

Yugi kept on singing, removing Yami's bang out from his face.

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and all your demons_

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
A will to survive and a voice of reason_

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
Your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself_

_Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and  
Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

But who is going to save Yugi if he is saving Yami and the others?

_The boogeymen are coming  
The boogeymen are coming_

_Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums_

_  
Stay with me  
Safe and ignorant  
Just stay with me  
Hold you and protect you from the other ones  
The evil ones  
Don't love you son,  
Go back to sleep_

Solomon walked down the hallway. Who was singing a lullaby? Checking in Yami's room, he found nothing. "Yami?" he whispered. Nothing, did something happen? Check to Yugi's room, he found something very surprising. Yugi was asleep, protected by Yami, who is beside him, sleeping peacefully. He never saw both of their smiles like that in a long time. "Good night," he whispered, closing the door.

* * *

Cheeze: I know I know, the ending suck.

Ryou: I thought that was nice.

Bakura: Hey when you write tendershipping, can you make the ending like that?

Cheeze: Oh sure, I'll see if I can.

Yugi: What with the nightmare Yami?

Yami: I don't know, it freaking scared me.

Cheeze: Anyway, MORNING HERE!

Tora: And what will Yami and Yugi react when they wake up?

Febe: And what does Yami's dream mean?

Cheeze: And what brings the world today?

Tora: When will Frank join the fight?

Febe: All of these will answer in the next chapter! (Except food fight. **Mokuba:** Awww) Stay tune!

**Author's Note:**

(1) I was like that when I had my 1st gutair... then it broke two years later. TTTT

(2) Do you remember Yugi had put his past before he left Domino?

(3) He and Yami has their own bathroom in this story. (**Yami:** Nooo! I want to share it with my sweet aibou! **Yugi:** -blushed-)

(4) Yugi said he was Yuki. (**Yugi:** You made me said that! D)

(5) Bakura is a killer, but he is so awesome and.... KAWII, HE IS SO CUTE TO BE WITH RYOU! I LOVE THOSE COUPLE, DON'T YOU?

(6) Hey remember, Yami is still asleep okay?


	19. Frankie Dear!

Cheeze: Okay, I got lost reading a story

Tora: And the chapter.

Cheeze: Tell me that I'm correct.

Febe: So far Yugi talked to Joey

Tora: Then got call out by his mom

Cheeze: Yami invited his friend.

Tora: Yugi played a song.

Febe: They got depress as Ryou and Bakura went to talk to him

Cheeze: Yugi now tells Katy were he's at and knows that Frank is coming.

Tora: Bakura notice the cut

Febe: Chase him around, clean the wound, and bandage him.

Cheeze: They left with the others.

Tora: Yami had a nightmare.

Febe: Went to Yugi's room

Cheeze: And slept together.

Yugi and the crew: Yes.

Cheeze: Good!

Tora: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song.

Febe: The song is Poison by Groove Coverage and Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.

Yugi: And enjoy!

* * *

Frankie Dear!

Katy woke up from the dim light from the window. "Stupid sunlight," Katy muttered. _Your poison still running through my vein, your poison. I don't want to break this hand. Your poi- _"Mushi mushi," Katy yawned. _"Oh I'm sorry, wrong phone number," _said a voice. "Frankie dear is that you?" Katy asked. _"This is Katy right?" _he asked. "Yes," Katy smiled. _"Oh good, I lost my cell phone and I'm trying to figure out the other's," _Frank explained. "_Beside, how is Yuki?"_ Katy's heart froze then laughed. "He's still snoring like a baby," Katy said. _"Oh good, I want to surprise him,"_ he said. _"I'm at the airport right now so don't tell him okay?" _Katy could feel her body froze. "Your at the airport?" she asked, shocked. _"I know right? Taking the jet plane wasn't a bad idea," _Frank said. "_Anyway I'm going to be there in an hour or less. So see ya," _Frank said. "Bye," Katy smiled. "HOLY SHIT FRANKIE IS COMING!"

* * *

Tora: And now the random song of the day!

In The Name Of Love!

Febe: And now back to the story.

* * *

Yami groaned when the light hit his eyes. _Damn it still to early, _he thought. When he turn... _Yugi? _That's right, his love, his light, Yugi was in his arms sleeping peacefully. Yami could feel himself heated when he continue to snuggle to him. _Oh Ra, Yugi._ Wanting to get out before Yugi freaks out, he realize his arms are stuck around his waist with his legs tangle with his. _What have I got myself into?_ The feeling of his warms was driving him crazy, not to mention his smell, and his body to close to his... Yami couldn't hold himself, he had to have him. He move his head to his bare shoulder and started kissing him, with his arms rubbing against his back and another wonders around.

Yugi moaned, pushing arching his back to the steel chest. He opened to his eyes to find Yami kissing his bare chest. "Y-Yami?" Yugi stuttered. He looked up with a smirk and planted his lips onto his. Yugi gasped, which led Yami inside. The taste of him was so good, so pure. Yugi moaned by the touch of his hand, roaming around, and the kiss he received. _This has to be a dream, _Yugi thought. At the thought of it, he didn't want it to be a dream but a reality. Yugi could feel Yami's body shifting on top of his, feeling his legs tighter. The feel was just right between the two (1)...

Wait, what was he thinking? Yugi finally had the will to push him off the bed, after feeling his hand going down where a lover should touch. "PERVERT!" Yugi squeaked (2). Yami stared at him then his lips form a smiled. "But you like it," Yami smirked. Yugi blushed, thinking about it. "YUGI, YAMI! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Solomon shouted. With a quick jump, Yugi was already out the door followed by Yami. "Did you two slept well?" Solomon asked. "Hardly," Yugi muttered. Yami sighed, he was so close, but admitted that was a good night sleep. "I see Yami enjoy it," Solomon said. Yami blushed as well as Yugi. "What are you talking about Ji-san-""Oh I haven't heard you call me ji-san in years!" Solomon smiled. Yugi sighed and nodded with a weak smiled. At least they got off of that topic.

"Oh by the way Anzu called," Solomon said. Yami sighed as Yugi ignored it. Beside, it's between the _**lover's**_ right? "She wanted to know if you can meet her at the arcade," he said. "I'm not going," Yami said. "Not you, but Yugi," Solomon said. Yugi almost choked on his orange juice as Yami stared with wide-eyes. Is Anzu asking him out? "My goodness boy, are you okay?" Solomon asked. "Are you sure it's not Yami?" Yugi coughed. "Yeah, she clear said she wanted you to go with her." This can't be right. Anzu is in_** love **_with Yami, not him! "When?" Yugi asked. _Is my aibou really going out with her? _Yami thought. "This afternoon." Yugi blinked several time then got up. "I'll be going out," Yugi sighed. "To meet Anzu?" Yami asked, with a hint of jealousy. "No silly," Yugi smiled. "I'm going to Seto's house," Yugi said, finishing his dishes. _Seto's house?! _"Why are you going there?" Solomon asked. "I have to be there. One of my friend, or band member, is coming from America," Yugi explained. "And I don't want him to kill Katy for me not being there." "Okay," Solomon said. Okay was not an answer for Yami.

"I'm leaving now!" Yugi said. Five days has pass and finally Solomon trusted Yugi to be let out of the house. _"But what if Yugi take off again?" Yami asked. "Don't worry Yami," he smiled. "I trusted him." _"Have fun!" Solomon said. Yami came down after fixing his hair, not that he needed to. "Are you going to follow him?" Solomon asked. "I can't lose Yugi again," Yami said, putting on his jacket. Five days ago Yami has been following Yugi in secret, and sometimes with Jou, to kept an eye on him (3). "I'm going now," Yami said. "Bye."

Yugi sighed as he ran. Sometime he has a feeling that someone is watching him. Decided to ignore it, he finally got to Seto's house. "Man that was a good run," Yugi huffed, knocking the door. The door creak opened as Katy flew right at him. "YUKI YUKI DARLING I MISS YOU!" Katy cried. "Miss you too," Yugi said. "I got your message last night," Katy smiled. "Is it true that-" Before she could say any further, he showed her his scar. "I thought I told you not to do that unless somebody else is doing it!" Katy said. Despite the fact that everybody agree not to let anybody to be suicidal, under Karty's care, she doesn't care. She said you can do it, but you have to do it with someone though (4). "Come on in and- What the hell?" Katy asked. "What's with the clothing?" Yugi blushed seeing Katy in her serious mode. "I thought I told you- Grrr you making this complicate!" Katy growled, grabbing Yugi. "No no noooooo!" Yugi screamed.

Mean while, Yami ran and ran as hard as he can to catch up with Yugi. _God I though he slow down a bit,_ Yami thought. "Hey Yami!" Joey waved. "Hey did Yugi came by?" Yami asked. "Sure, he went to that rich boy house. Can I come?" Joey asked. Yami nodded as they ran to Seto's house. "I heard you got a new house to yourself," Yami said. "I did and it's great. Now I can pay for my own stuff instead of that dunking bastard," Joey said. "How was your morning," Joey asked. Yami blushed as he ran faster. "Where's the fire Yami? Hold up!" Joey huffed. He finally caught up with him as he grab his shoulder. "What's with you? Did something happen?" Joey asked. "Nothing happen," Yami blushed. Joey, unfortunately saw this, smirked. "Did you finally slept with Yugi?" Joey asked. "No-yes- nothing like that," Yami flustered. "I wasn't talking about that. Now that you mention it, how far did you go?" Joey asked. Since then, Joey know that Yami is gay (5) and is falling in love with Yugi. "Not far," Yami admitted. "What happen?" Joey asked (6). They heard a scream. "YUGI!"

"Yugi darling, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Katy screamed. Yugi was hiding in the corner without his shirt. Again Katy tired to dress him like a doll. "WE CAN HAVE INTERFERENCE NOW! FRANKI DEAR IS COMING!" Katy yelled. Yugi sighed as Mokuba yawned. "Yugi your back!" Mokuba hugged him. "Yo," Yugi said. "Where have you been? Katy and Seto were looking for you," Mokuba said. "I was kidnapped by raving monkeys," Yugi said. Mokuba giggled. "I was at the Kame Turtle Game shop," he said. "What did they do?" Mokuba asked. "Nothing. Trying to get to me I guess," he said. "There you are!" Katy smiled. "Well it was a nice talk but I think I heard my brother calling me. Bye!" Mokuba said, running. "Mokuba you traitor!" Yugi shouted. "Now let's got you dress," Katy said, dragging him. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Yugi said.

Yami and Joey got pass through the guards and look through the window. "I wonder what's going on?" Joey asked. Just then they saw Yugi running around screaming with his shirt off. "Stay away from me," Yugi screamed. "NO!" Katy came in yelling, throwing his shirt to the side. "What the-" Joey asked. Yami could feel himself heated up with anger. Then they saw Katy dragging him to the room. "Katy have a heart," Yugi cried. "Not until I'm finish with you," Katy said. That's it, she is dead meat. "Yami don't," Joey said. "What is that bitch doing with my aibou!" Yami growled.

Yugi finally pry Katy off as he went and change peacefully. "Yugi darling I am your mother," Katy said. "Well have you heard of privacy?" Yugi asked. "I know we are in a hurry but at lest leave me be." Yami and Joey found themselves in front of Yuki's room. "Are you done yet, we have to pick up Frankie," Katy said. Yugi came out, that Joey and Yami started drooling. Yugi wore a red tank top, which showed some muscles, to Yami and Joey's disbelief; with a black jacket printed one side skull including the hood, black chained fingerless gloves, navy blue jeans, and comprease (7). "That's so much better!" Katy smiled. "Although I wish your hair was down," Katy said. "I know," Yugi said. They walked out, leaving a note on Seto's breakfast burrito.

_Seto darling,_

_Me and Yuki went to get Frankie dear._

_Love, _

_Katy_

Seto sighed and continue doing his work. Great, more trouble for him.

"Slow down Katy, I know your excited to see brother," Yugi said. "I'm so sorry but I miss him so much!" Katy giggled, still playing house. Yugi sighed, they were at the airport. "Oh were is my little darling!" Katy squealed. Yugi yawned, ignored everybody stares and drooling. "Everybody thinks your hot!" Katy smirked. Yugi huffed as someone approach behind him. "Oh Yuki is here!" Frank smiled. "Hi Frankie dear!" Katy smiled. They hugged each other before... "What the hell Frank!" Yugi blushed. "What, I can't help it that your ass is so cute!" Frank smiled. Yami, hidden away, saw this. He is next on the list.

"Hi Yami what are you doing?" Anzu called out. Frank saw Yami jumped out as he turn to Yugi. "Hey can you show me around town Yugi old buddy?" Frank asked. "Okay let's go!" Frank pushed Yugi into the limo that Seto had set up. "What about Katy?" Yugi asked. "I'll be fine," Katy smiled. Then they left. "What. The. Hell?" Katy growled. Anzu stopped where she was at, holding Yami as Joey tried to get Anzu off of him. "Katy hi!" Anzu smiled. "What are you guys doing here?" Katy asked. "Umm, looking for somebody," Joey said. "What Yugi?" Katy sighed. "Katy listen we-" but Katy won't listen. "No you stay away from my Yugi!" Katy said. "YUGI IS NOT YOURS!" Yami and Anzu yelled. "Whatever," she said. "Where are you going?" Yami asked. "Haven't you heard. I'm on a date with Yuki and Frankie," she smirked. "Why you no good-" Yami growled. "You can't date two guys!" Anzu shouted. "What about you slut?" Katy smirked. Joey struggle to hold back Anzu and Yami from killing Katy. "I think you should go," Joey said. "Fine then. I'll go check up the two lovers," Katy said. "What does that mean?" Anzu growled. "I hope that Yugi date Frank... Oh my they are!" Katy laughed. "Damn that bitch," Yami growled.

"This is called a sidewalk," Yugi said. "I mean around town. Like buildings and place," Frank said. "Well you said place," Yugi said. "Smartass," Frank cursed. "Love you too," Yugi smiled. "Hey guys!" Katy ran. "Where have you been?" Yugi asked. "Talking to someone," Katy smiled. "Where did you left off?" Yugi pointed at the sidewalk. "And that is a building," Katy said, pointing at the store. "Forget it you guys are too good for this!" Frank said, as Yugi and Katy laughed. "Sorry," Yugi said.

Katy saw Yami and Anzu running towards them, she signal Frank, he too saw this. "Yugi can we-""AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed. "Come here darling!" Anzu laughed. They ran by them, Yugi stood there with wide-eyes. _What the?_ Yugi thought. "Don't you remember we have a date?" Anzu said. "No and I never wanted to date you-" There a coughed. Yami and Anzu looked back. Yugi stared at Yami as he sweat drop. "Yugi hi," Anzu smiled, hugging Yami by the waist. "Yugi this isn't what it-" Yugi turned his back on him. "Aibou!" Yami cried, finally got Anzu to release him. "Stay away from me Jerk!" Yugi shouted. Yami frozed but Yugi kept on walking. "Let's go," Yugi growled. Katy and Frank shook their heads. "You miss that up big time Yami," Frank said.

Joey came in running before seeing Yugi. "Hey Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," Yugi huffed. Frank followed him as Katy whispered to him. "Check up on your friends," Katy said. Just then, he saw Yami turn white as Anzu tried to comfort him. "Don't worry Yami. I still love you," Anzu smiled (8).

"Come on Yugi let's play a song," Frank said. They were in the room where the instrument was laid in the room of Seto's home. Yugi glared at him. "What? Didn't you hear me?" Yugi asked. "I'm sorry Yugi but you have to let-" "He kiss me Frank. How am I going to let this one go?" Yugi asked. Frank sighed as Yugi walked out. "Fine then I'll start," he smirked, but Yugi ignored it. Frank stood there started to sing:

_Now I know_

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your..._

Yugi stood there, that voice was horrible. "Frank that was horrible," Yugi said. Frank smirked. "Well then why don't you sing it?" Just then he did as Frank played the drum and Katy with the guitars.

_Now I know_

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your..._

_And I know_

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

_To change..._

_So many_

_Bright lights, that cast a shadow_

_But can I speak?_

_Well is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

_A life that's so demanding_

_I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_Can you see_

_My eyes are shining bright_

_'Cause I'm out here_

_On the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror_

_And I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I get weak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blind..ed me_

_These bright lights are always blind..ed me_

_I say_

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

Frank then started to sing with Yugi:

_(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid_

_(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Frank clapped his hand as much as Katy. "See you have us," Frank smiled. "And we're not going to leave you."

* * *

Cheeze: I know it's crappy but get us to it!

Tora: Did Yami really blew his last chance?

Febe: Will Yugi forgive him?

Cheeze: And I got nothing so far.

Bakura: Stay tune for the next chapter!

All: See ya!

Cheeze: I hate Anzu.

Ryou: I know.

**Author's Notes:**

(1) I'm sorry if its not romantic. I'm not good at it.

(2) Yami lose control. (**Yami:** I hate you!) Why? (**Yami**: Me and Yugi didn't got to the good part! D **Yugi:-**blush-) Maybe later. (**Yami**: Now!) LATER DAMN IT!

(3) Yami and the others worried too much for Yugi.

(4) Not a very good person. (**Katy:** Yes I am! I gave everyone candy! Right people) Then how come I didn't? (**Katy:** More on and on with Yami and Yugi! **Yami**: I agree!) Wait until I feel like it.

(5) He admitted it!

(6) Base on what I read, Joey, in my view, is a pervert. (**Joey:** I am not a pervert!) Well you watch porn! (**Joey:** It's nothing like that!) Yeah yeah sure, whatever.

(7) I can't spell, sorry.

(8) WHY CAN'T YOU DIE YOU SLUT!?


	20. Nightmare

Cheeze: I'm so sorry for not posting this up around 11.

Tora: We were at Bingo over the Chapter house,

Febe: And I guess we got carries away.

Cheeze: Not to mention that we won a chip and a liter of soda.

Ryou:-eating chips with cheese- But that was fun though.

Yugi: -drinking soda- Yep.

Cheeze: Anyway, I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song.

Tora: And it seem Pet by A Perfect Circle is Yami's lullaby.

Febe: And enjoy. -pass everyone soda and chips with dip-

* * *

Nightmare

Yugi sighed and laid on his bed. Right now he is in Seto's house and just called his grandpa that he was having a sleep over. "Okay sonny, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," he said. Yugi said good night before hanging up. "Stupid Yami, that jerk," Yugi muttered (1). _Why is he with the bitch, not that I care,_ Yugi thought (2). The only thing that was stuck on his mind was the kiss he and Yami had share. _Why did he kiss me? Does this mean he... loves me? __**No Yugi**_. Yugi shot up and looked around. _Where are you? __**Over here.**_Then he felt something grab his waist as he turned around to see him. _A- __**Shhh, hush little one, no need to call my real name. **_Yugi sighed and hugged with all his might. _I'm confuse, what am I going to do?_ Yugi cried. _**I'm sorry but he's not the one for you. Don't cry little one... **_

At the Mutou house... "Yami what's wrong my boy?" Solomon asked. Yami hardly touch his food with the depression aura around him. Since five hours ago Yami came back, kicking Anzu out who held him by the arm, and kept on saying "so close so close" repeatedly (3). "Nothing," Yami said. "I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well. I'm going to bed." Yami said. Solomon said good night when he got a phone called. "Hello? Yugi is that you? I was so- what? Your staying at Seto's house? Okay see you tomorrow sonny. Good night," Solomon said. Yami cried and went to his room. Does this mean Yugi will never forgive him? Stupid stupid idiot! Yami thought back... "Why can't I tell him!" Yami cried. Shouldn't the kiss work? Showing him that he loves him more than anything in the world? "Yugi," Yami cried, crawling into bed. The all mighty pharaoh, the one who shows no fear and strong, has fallen. Doesn't Yugi know that he's the one that gave him that strength? Cradle by darkness, he was consume of his nightmare.

_"You made Yugi cried," said a voice. Yami turned to see him again from the night before. "You!" Yami gasped. "You made my love cry," he growled. "Who are you calling love? Yugi is mine!" Yami growled. "Oh," he smirked, "How can you claim Yugi when he doesn't want you?" Yami stay silent's as the stranger walked around him. "How does he see in you?" he muttered. "What?" Before then Yugi appeared, only to find him in the pool of his blood. "Yugi!" Yami screamed. Erupted by the steel, Yami was unable to reach him. "While Yugi suffer where were you?" he asked. Another figure of himself and the others walking away, laughing. "What are you guys doing? Yugi needs help!" Yami cried. But they kept on walking as Yugi reach his hand out. "Help me," he coughed. "Yugi!" Yami said, trying to reach him. "Almost there," Yami whispered. So close, yet another unknown figure appear beside Yugi. He was healing him and told him to sleep. Looking in Yami's direction, Yami thank the man. "Thank you sir," Yami cried. "You did this to him," he growled. "What? No I didn't do such thing!" Yami exclaimed. "Oh, then why do you held the knife?" he asked. Yami turned one he felt something in his hand. It was knife with blood dripping on it. He turn to Yugi seeing stab marks on him. "You hurt him. You kill him," he said. Dropping the knife, he ran to his beloved. "Yugi wake up, Yugi!" Yami cried. Never in his life he cried this much. _

Solomon woke up by a moaning noise. What could that noise be? he thought. Decided what it is, he got up and went to Yami's room. He found his tossing and turning, sweat running down his face as if he was posses or... having a nightmare. Frighten by this, he went and call Seto. _"Hello?"_ a voice yawn. "I need to speak to Yugi."

Quick in a flash, Yugi can in with his pajama on and a bag with him. "What's wrong Ji-san?" he asked. "It's Yami," he said. "I can't bare to see him in this state." Yugi groaned but Solomon glared at him. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing nothing," Yugi yawned, thinking his grandpa only care for Yami. "Yugi please," he asked. Yugi stared at him when he got him some hot milk. "I know what happen, but that's in the past. Ever since you left, Yami has been constantly been having nightmare. Once you see him, it's like he was being posses by something! Please Yugi you have to help him." Yugi stared at him, not believe him, but for Yami's sake. "Is he still sleeping?" he asked, finishing the milk. "Yes," he answered, watching Yugi walking up. "Thank you my boy."

Yugi could hear Yami moaning and once he enter the room, Yami was sweating like crazy and his body twist and turned. _Ji-san was right, it's like Yami is being posses._ Closing the door slowly behind him and walking to his side, Yami was at worst. "Yami?" Yugi asked, shaking him softly.

_Yami was screaming, seeing his aibou in blood shed. "What the hell are you doing!" Yami screamed. The mysterious figure turn to him with a smirk. "What does it look like, I'm making him my once he is dead!" he growled. Yugi huffed and coughed blood, turning towards Yami. Those crystal tears turn to crimson liquid. "Y-Yami," he whispered. Making sure he claim his prize without an interference, he ties Yami down with veins cover in turns. Yami cried out in pain as blood gust out of his body. Only to see the blurry figure walking to Yugi with lust in his eyes. "W-what are y-you doing?" he gasped. "Claiming my prize," he laughed. Yugi's eyes widen as he tried to crawl away. "S-stop!" Yugi cried. Grabbing his hair, Yugi cried out in pain, and was thrown to the ground with his pants rip off. Seeing the figure grab his bloody hips, getting ready to enter him, he took a last look at Yami with an evil smile. "YUGI!" _

"YAMI WAKE UP!" Yami's eyes shot opened as he quickly got up. Yugi stumble back from Yami's shock, then slowly walk by him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Yami stared around his room until he saw Yugi, safe and unharmed. "Y-Yugi," Yami said. "Yeah. Who else is here?" Yugi sighed. Yami pulled him into a hug, a tight embrace as he cried. "Yami?" Yugi asked, thinking that Yami want to kiss him again. Yami didn't say anything. _My aibou is alright, _he cried, _he's alright._ Yugi's eyes lowered at he rubbed his back. _That must have been one nightmare, _Yugi thought. "Shhh, its okay Yami. It's okay," Yugi whispered, rocking him. _How is it okay when someone wants you? _Yami thought. A few minutes pass by, Yami started to relax by Yugi's humming.

_Lay your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come  
Count the bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble  
Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums _

Some how, it seem to calm Yami down like the other night. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked, pulling him back. Yami nodded, tears stained were left on his face, eyes were red from crying. "Good, now got to sleep," Yugi said. Yami laid down on his bed as Yugi covered him. When Yugi got up, Yami grab his arms. Yugi face him with a questioning looked. "Please stay," Yami whispered.

Yugi sat back down, but Yami pulled him into bed, and hold him tight. "Y-Yami," Yugi blushed. Yami didn't say anything, for he was too scared to let him go. After getting to a comfortable position, Yami quickly feel asleep with Yugi in his arms. _Oh well, there no use to get out, _Yugi groaned.

Solomon sat in the kitchen for almost an hour. The silent's was killing him and worried about Yugi. "I wonder how Yugi is," he asked himself, walking up stairs. He came across his room but it was empty as before. Checking Yami's room, this was surprising. Yami was sound asleep. No noise, toss and turning, just sleeping peacefully. What happen? Walking a littler closer, he saw Yugi asleep by him in Yami's tight embrace. _Was he worried about Yugi?_ he thought. Decided if he should put Yugi back in his room, he tried to lift Yami's arms up but feeling the tense only grip on Yugi more formally. He's really holding onto Yugi, he thought. He walked back, looking at the two boys, he close the door. "Good night," he said. Yami and Yugi smiled.

* * *

Cheeze: I'm so sorry

Febe: Again -_-

Cheeze: about this chapter being short.

Tora: But Cheeze promise to write the next one longer.

Yugi: But what will happen to Yami?

Tora: Good question!

Ryou: And who is that shadow figure that keeps on torturing Yami?

Febe: Lots of question to discuss

Cheeze: And hopefully they will be answered in the next chapter.

All: See ya!

Cheeze: Hey save me some Soda!

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) Do you agree with Yugi?

(2) Somebody's jealous!

(3) Yugi leaving him again, ignoreing him again because of the bitch. (**Anzu**: Who is that?) Why can't you die! -smack her with a chainsaw-


	21. Obsession

Cheeze: Sorry for not updating yesterday!

Tora: I went with my family

Febe: Since mom suggested we should have family time

Cheeze: And we went to a movie theater.

Tora: Cheeze's grandma and her watched the Bountry Hunter.

Febe: It's a cute movie

Cheeze: You should watch it.

Tora: Okay, Cheeze does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song

Febe: The song for today is... So-So-Suicide by Finger Eleven

Cheeze: And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Obsession

"YAMI YOU PERVERT!" Yami fell backwards, and quickly got up. "What's wrong aibou? What did I do wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around him. "It's you-ACK!" Yugi blushed, pushing Yami once again after feeling him trailing down. "What gives you the right to touch me?" he asked. "Aw, but you like it when I touch you," he smirked. Yugi fluster and push him out of the room with a slam. Yami sighed and got ready. _I was only to satisfy you Yugi_, he thought (1) walking to his room. He went to the bathroom and started the water as he enter naked. He could feel the warm water hit his elegant skin.

Yugi went back to his bathroom and continue to wash up. He was enjoying a nice shower till Yami came in. "That pervert, that jerk," Yugi growled, drying himself (2).

The phone rang as Yami came out of the shower. "Hello?" he said. _"Hi Yami!"_ Anzu called. Yami hang up as it rung again. "Hello?" he said. "_Hi Yami,"_ said a different voice. "Hi Ryou, did you get it?" he asked. _"Yes and I have something to show you,"_ he said. "Is it something bad?" he asked. "It depends on how you see it," he answered. Yami nodded as he heard something next door. _"What was that?"_ Ryou asked. "I don't know. I'll call you later, bye!" Yami said. _"Bye," _Ryou said.

"_Hi Yugi!"_ Anzu said, in the most cherry voice. Yugi was about to press the end call. _"Wait Yugi don't hang up on me like Yami!" _Anzu cried. Yugi sighed and put it to loud speaker. "What is it that you want?" he asked._ "I want to know if you are free today," _she answered. Yugi glared at the phone. "I'm sorry but I have something to do," he said. _"Like what, being stuck in the room all day?" _she asked. "Yeah," Yugi answered. _"But Yugi, Yami dump me! Aren't you sad?" _she asked. "I pity you, but I promise Katy I wouldn't date any girl," Yugi said. _"KATY?!"_ she gasped, _"Why is she making decision on your date?"_ Yugi was now buttoning his pants then zips, only leaving him without a shirt. "Only girls Anzu, which means only you," Yugi said_. "What?"_ she asked. "Have a nice day," Yugi said, hanging up.

"Yugi I'm going to Ryou's hou-," Yami stood there. Yugi turned as Yami's eyes widen. Yugi's chest showed some muscles but not much as he was more slender than Yami's. He stood there drooling the god in front of him, unnoticed Yugi's embarrassment. "What the? Yami get out you pervert!" Yugi screaming, throwing whatever at Yami. He duck and quickly close the door behind him. "I'm sorry aibou!" Yami said, running down stairs. He got to the mirror in living room to see his face pink. Thinking back on Yugi, his face got redder and redder. "Ack, what is wrong with me today?" Yami cried.

Yugi finally calm down and quickly put his shirt on before Yami or anyone else comes in. His phone rang as he answered. "Pizza Hut at your service, how may I help you?" Yugi answered. _"Hi I want to order a cheese pizza with ham and mushroom. And make sure the sexy Yuki deliver it too,"_ said a voice. Yugi laughed. "Hi Katy," Yugi answered. _"Hi Yugi- Yuki,"_ Katy said. "What's with the name?" Yugi asked. "Oh I'm still not use to calling you Yugi," Katy said. "How about this; if no one's around, call me Yuki," Yugi said. "Alright Yuki sir!" Katy giggled. "What are you doing?" Yugi sighed and laid on the cool bed. "I'm staying home while Yami went to Ryou's house," Yugi answered. "Yami left you alone without asking whether you are coming are not?" Katy asked. "Yeah, but I have other plans," Yugi said. "Uh-oh, what is it this time?" Katy asked. "I'm going to Yami's and Grandpa's room to see anything new," he said. "Good luck with that... Why are you going through their privacy?" "Cause they went through mine," Yugi said. "Revenge?" Katy tease. "Call it teasing as you want but I'm going in," Yugi said. "Report to me as possible," Katy said. "Good luck to you solider."

Yugi hung up and looked around to see if Yami was standing there or not. "Clear," Yugi muttered. He didn't worry about his grandpa since he told the two boys that he was going on expedition in London with his friends. Yugi smiled, at least he noted Yugi instead of asking who. "Okay Ji-san first," he said. He opened the door to find it lock. "Must have known that I can coming in," Yugi sighed (3). Then he went to Yami's room. Yugi hadn't got a good look around his room last night nor this morning. _**Don't go in there Yugi. **__Huh? __**There something in there that you don't like. **__Like what? __**Something like... that Anzu girl. **_Yugi's eyes widen as he step back. _**I know what your thinking... well let me tell you the tru- **_Yugi had caught him off when something glowing in the room. _What the?_

Yugi hung up and looked around to see if Yami was standing there or not. "Clear," Yugi muttered. He didn't worry about his grandpa since he told the two boys that he was going on expedition in London with his friends. Yugi smiled, at least he noted Yugi instead of asking who. "Okay Ji-san first," he said. He opened the door to find it lock. "Must have known that I can coming in," Yugi sighed (3). Then he went to Yami's room. Yugi hadn't got a good look around his room last night nor this morning. _**Don't go in there Yugi. **__Huh? __**There something in there that you don't like. **__Like what? __**Something like... that Anzu girl. **_Yugi's eyes widen as he step back. _**I know what your thinking... well let me tell you the tru- **_Yugi had caught him off when something glowing in the room. _What the? _

"_I'm_ coming I'm coming!" Ryou called out, opening the door. "Oh Yami you came!" Yami smiled as Ryou lead him in. "Thanks is Jou here?" Yami asked. "Over here Yami!" Jou waved, eating some chips. "Where that Tomb Robber?" Yami asked, noticing that there was no bobby traps. "He said something about visiting then on with his daily routine," Ryou said. "I don't want to know about that," Yami sighed, as Ryou laughed. "I know, but it's not as bad as you think," Ryou said. "Well what did Yugi gave you?" Joey asked. "Yugi gave you something?" Yami asked. "Yeah... Here it is," Ryou said, holding the DVD. "What is that, a movie?" Joey asked. "More like a documentary. It tells about the band that Yugi is, and this is disc 5" Ryou explained. "Disc 5?" Yami and Jou gasped. "Yes, it seems there's a packet that tell each individual as the 6th one tells about the whole thing. Lucky I got the one that talks about Yugi," Ryou said, putting it in.

The screen was pitch-black before the words appear. A logo that none to be recognize then...

_I felt the blisters  
Below the words  
A universe waiting to explode  
_

There it showed Yugi singing as the other's playing the guitars. They were in a place were no one knows and who know where they are. This isn't Yugi. This is Yuki singing._  
And I felt the words crawl out of my skull  
And now you know  
Exactly what you should_

Then it change to where Yugi was in a house laughing with some people. They recognize Frank and Katy, but who are the other two?  
_  
Don't bother pretending I seem fine  
I like that I'm a mess  
I can't stand it much longer in my head  
I think it's time for bullets_

"Hi my name is Yuki Hikari, and this is about me," Yugi smiled, skating away. Then it showed the band's logo; it was in dark letters with a gothic theme and white all around, on the side of the letters where white wings of an angel and the other side was marked with red, a wings of a devil. Horns stuck out on the D and a halo on E. Then it fade to show the name of Yuki Hikari and a picture in the background.

"Again my name is Yuki Hikari, I'm the vocalist and the leader of the band- am I right Scott?" Yugi asked. There was a faintly "yes" as Yugi nodded. "Yeah and this DVD should tell a lot about me." It faded to where Yugi is singing on stage, lots of crowded fans were cheering on! "This isn't my actual name by I don't want to tell you my real name, for that name, or should I say, person is gone," Yugi said. "I'm originally from Domino, Japan and let me tell you my story."

It faded to where Yugi is skating with some unknown people, drinking and parting. "I wasn't like this before," Yugi said. "I was a kid who is 'innocent, and pure' from what my ex-friends says," Yugi said. "I still am but I hide it very well that no one but my friends or someone who is very close to me can see it. I ran away because my family and friend neglected and abuse me," Yugi said. "Not only physically but mentally."

"We met Yuki on an airplane," Katy said, turning the camera towards her. "He was just an innocent child. And when he told us his story; it was like crazy," said another girl. "Yuki is kind and generous," Frank said. "But once you hear full detail, it makes you want to say why?" said another boy. _Yugi..._

"Achhoo!" Yugi sniffed (4). "Man is it dusty or what?" Yugi asked, looking around. He was cleaning after seeing the house in dust and stain. "Man what are those guys doing while I was gone?" Yugi asked. Basically, thanks to his grandpa, Yami, Helena, Frank, Scott, and Katy, he a neat-freak. "That's much better," Yugi sighed. The kitchen were sparkling clean, there was no stains on the walls or floor, the couch was neat as much as the coffee table, the trash can is clean (as in all the dump around it is pick up and thrown away), and the sunlight can easily shine the room now. "That's was a lot of work... but why did I get the feeling I need to be in Yami's room?" Yugi asked himself. Surely clean would ease his mind but yet he could help but to think about Yami's room. "Forget what he said, I'm going in!" Yugi said, walking upstairs towards Yami's room. _**But Yugi... **_He ignored it and walked in. One step he slip into it, since the floor wasn't dry yet. "Damn the weather," Yugi cursed. All the windows were open so the wind can dry up the floor easily, but Yugi didn't know that it stop about two hours ago. "What?" Yugi said, picking up the CD case.

It said "Death Of Love" with a picture of Yugi and the rest of the gang behind him. "Why does Yami have this?" he asked, getting up. Then he notice stacks of album on his shelves against the radio. It had nothing but his CDs. Looking around, there was poster of the band. His eyes widen for it was only him, not Katy or the others, but only him. On the bulletin board, there was pictures of him and Yami, including all his ex-friends, all over it. There was not a since space left, as on the calendar was also the band. Crossing out the faces of the band, there was a replacement of the others. Katy was Jou, Helena was Tristan, Frank was Yami, and Scott was Anzu (which cross out with an X). There was note hanging out "Need To Get Yugi Back" and a paper was hanging out of his drawer. Curious, he opened it to find lots of letter stuff in it. He pick out one and read:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I am really sorry for ignoring you. Can you ever forgive me? I know what I have done wrong, but please come back._

Yugi took out another:

_Yugi,_

_I wonder where you're at right now. I can't help but to worry about you. I miss you so much, it's killing me that you are not here. Please come back to me._

As Yugi read more and more, some had Yami's tears drops and his hand writing was getting sloppier than before.

_Please come back Yugi! I'm worried and I'm dying inside Yugi! I tried calling you thought the mind link, but I found out that you don't carry the millenium puzzle then I called the police and the others. We search everywhere, Yugi, I tried but I couldn't find you! I thought you told Ryou and Bakura since you said they were you only true friends. They didn't know, I panic! Yugi where are you? Once Ryou made that phone call, I couldn't believe it was you! It made my heart light again, but when you refuse, I knew you were still made at me. Once I heard you screaming, I thought to myself, 'You are dying. You are capture, I'm no longer going to see you again.' We tried to call back but we were disconnected. _

_Yugi please tell me that you are fine. I miss you. I miss your innocent face, your beautiful voice, I'm missing you very much it hurting me. All I can say is.._

Yugi cried, not believing what it saying.

_I love you Yugi. I love you since the day we met. I love your innocent, your beauty. Once I got to know you more, I feel in love with you even more. Your kindness and gentle had lead me towards you. I love you so much, I got jealous of Anzu. I __**hated **__her for having you. I miss you my love, please come back into my arms._

Yami's eyes went dull as the show was ending. "Well, that's probably all about me," Yugi said. "And I'm not going to tell you the rest cause then I have to be back being a loser," Yugi said. Then it shut off. Yami and Joey was speechless, how far did they tainted Yugi? "I was surprise as well," Ryou said. Yami didn't say anything, as he walked up and went out. Joey left there as Ryou comfort him. "Why?"

Yami thoughts were on Yugi. How can an innocent Yugi become so dense and... He couldn't say more, for it was killing him. "Hi Yami!" Anzu popped out of nowhere. She grab Yami's arm but he pulled it away. "Yami what's wrong honey?" she asked. He ignore her once again. Anzu had enough of this. "Hey what is your problem?" Anzu yelled. "You," Yami said. "What about me? Why don't you love me?" she asked. "Because I have someone else!" Yami growled. "What, Yugi? He's just a stupid, dumb-ass kid Yami!" Anzu yelled. "I can be much more Yami. I can be better than Yugi. Just please tell me what's wrong."

"IT'S YOU ANZU! I HATED YOU SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU!" Yami outburst. Anzu step-back, seeing the full rage Yami. "I curse the day I agree to date you Anzu. I hate you for leading me and the others away from Yugi," he said. "Why do you hate him so much? He save you didn't he?" he asked. "But you-""And because of Yugi, I didn't throw you into the shadow realm!" Yami yelled. Anzu stared at him wide-teary-eyes. "Yami you jerk! I love you!" she cried. "I don't like you Anzu, I hated you," Yami said. Anzu cried as Yami continue walking back. _Why did I do wrong? _Anzu thought._ We were met to be together. _

_**"Hello Anzu,"**_ said a voice. She turned around to see a man in a long brown jacket, with a dull scarf, and dark brown hat. "Who are you?" she sniffed. _**"The one that shall bring you and Yami together forever,"**_ he smiled.

"I'm home!" Yami called out. It was quiet, too quiet. "Yugi are you there?" Yami asked, worried. Did something happen to Yugi? Panic he ran upstairs and into his room. He wasn't there. "Yugi!"

He walked to his room to see him standing there safe and sound. "Yugi," Yami sighed. He notice the letter in his hand, the letter he wrote to Yugi. Looking into his eyes, he was in deep thought. Maybe this is a good time to chat with him. Walking over to him, he spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Yugi jumped up and turned around to face Yami. "N-nothing," he stutter. "Do you have read?" Yami asked, indicating the letter. Yugi nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry," he said. Yami smirked, he was too adorable. He leaned in to kiss his beauty. Yugi gasped, leading Yami inside of him. Wanting more, Yami push Yugi onto the bed. "Y-Yami?" Yugi blushed, with Yami jumping onto him. "You had me waiting for too long."

* * *

Cheeze: Kyaaaaa!

Tora: D-did Cheeze

Febe: I think there's going to be LEMON! XD

Cheeze: I'm so sorry if I just went through it.

Tora: And we didn't expect it to to

Febe: Be lemon.

Cheeze: Oh well, at least Yami won't kill me.

Febe: Who is that person talking to Anzu?

Tora: What is their plan?

Cheeze: Will there be actually be Lemon?

Tora: All the answer should be in the next chapter!

Febe: Stay tune!

Anzu: What about me? Yami just flip me off!

Tora: And will Anzu stop being a whore?

Anzu: Hey!

Febe: -knock her with a hammer- Let's see.

**Author's Note:**

(1) You only want to satisfy yourself Yami. (**Yami: **That and to satisfy Yugi!) -_-''

(2) Hahaha, its funny to see Yugi getting mad at him. (**Yami:** He's so cute when he's mad,) I agree! (**Yugi:** -///-)

(3) (**Solomon:** I was actually expecting Yami) Sorry for not putting in the story.

(4) Remember how people talk about another they sneeze; like say Seto talks crap about Yami, then Yami started to sneeze.


	22. I Love You

[Irritated Irry Sound]

Cheeze: Everyone to your station! We have code LEMON, repeat code LEMON!

Everyone: [running around before standing in line]

Cheeze: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. Since I fail to attempt to make a LE-LE...

Febe: Lemon.

Cheeze: Yes! So instead, I ask my dearest, most trusted, and best friend CLOUD-SAMA!

Tora: Or shampoo147!

Cheeze: And yes I was there in one of her fanfiction. Anyway I want to say-

Everyone: THANK YOU CLOUD-SAMA!

Cheeze: And now to the disclaimer! Yugi!

Yugi: Cheeze does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or this chapter.

Cheeze: Does everybody understand?

Everyone: Sir, yes, madam!

Cheeze: NOW LET'S GET READY FOR WAR!

Everyone: WHAT WAR?

* * *

I Love You

Yugi stared into crimson eyes before Yami captured his lips. Yugi struggled to get out of his grasp, but he forgot one crucial factor... Yami was stronger. Even after all these years, Yami 's strength remained superior.

Yugi turned his face away, still struggling. Releasing a low growl, Yami push his body flush against Yugi and used his hand to make Yugi face him. Yugi shut his eyes.

Yami gently tilted Yugi's face up and kissed him, Yugi whimpered. Yami gently licked at Yugi's bottom lip, slightly asking permission. Yugi denied him.

Not to be discouraged, Yami dipped his mouth to Yugi's neck. Yugi couldn't stop his gasp as the larger man lightly nipped at his Adam's apple (1). Pleased, Yami slowly kissed every exposed piece of skin on Yugi's neck before he found that spot that made his love squirm with delight. Pleased with his response, Yami carefully concentrated his attentions to that pleasure-spot; nipping, kissing and sucking until Yugi mewled with delight.

Concluding that he had done sufficient damage to his neck, Yami began pulling up Yugi's shirt, kissing every bit of skin he exposed inch-by-inch. When he reached Yugi's collarbone, he pulled off Yugi's shirt and threw it to the side before doing the same to himself.

Yugi's face was flushed, "Stop...no more... perver-mmph." Yami cut Yugi off by capturing his lips and forcefully raking his tongue on the roof of Yugi's mouth; confident that his love wouldn't bite him.

Yugi tried to resist, but (I don't want to) Yami wasn't letting him... Hesitantly, Yugi returned the wet challenge of Yami's mouth.

Smirking, Yami played with Yugi before pulling back. His love was beautiful. He gently kissed Yugi's chest before allowing his kisses to trail down as he pulled off Yugi's pants and underwear.

Yugi gasped as the cool air buffeted his burning member, which stood erect (2). Yami gently kissed the wet slit before engulfing it fully, struggling to control his gag reflex. Yugi's hips bucked, his back arched, and something just short of a scream escaped his lips. Yami pulled back before beginning to bob his head up and down, firmly sucking Yugi closer to climax.

"D-don't {gasp}... do that {pant}. It's not- it's not clean," Yugi managed to say as he gripped Yami's hair; holding it as if he didn't know whether to push him away or pulled his closer.

Yami feeling his own unsatisfied arousal, pulled his mouth back (pleased with Yugi's cry of disappoint), and ducked his head deeper; gently kissing Yugi's sac before licking his puckered hole.

"Ah-aaahh... Tha-t's dirty... too nngh." Yugi moaned as his body seemed to decide what he wanted; he pulled Yami closer, until Yami's face was flush against his hole.

In response to this, Yami tongue flickered out and dipped into the pucker.

"Ahhhhhhhhhgh..." Yugi whimpered as his stomach muscles clenched. His eyes were shut tight and he felt something brush the side of his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw Yami's fingers pushing against his lips; Yami's eyes smirking up at him.

"Wet them." Yami commanded, the vibrations making Yami gasp.

Hesitantly, Yugi took the two digits into his mouth and gently sucked them, running his tongue over them until they were wet and shiny.

Yami disengaged himself and positioned his first finger at Yugi's entrance. Cautiously watching Yugi's reaction, Yami pushed the first finger in to the knuckle.

Yugi felt his entire body clench at the intrusion; until he finally relaxed, Yami didn't move.

Feeling Yugi relax around his finger, Yami carefully inserted his second finger and gently scissored them back and forth. Yugi squirmed in discomfort; it wasn't painful, but it was incredibly uncomfortable. Apparently sensing his uke's discomfort, Yami leaned forward and pushed his lips against Yugi's one more.

The uke tried to deny the seme entrance, seeing as Yami's mouth was dirty, but Yami persisted. As Yami reclaimed his love's mouth, Yugi tasted himself.

Suddenly, Yami's fingers brushed against a tight bundle of nerves and Yugi bucked his hips, seeing a dizzying flash of light as a spasm of pleasure shot through him.

Yami watched with pleasure as Yugi panted and purposefully rubbed his fingers against his little love's prostate, making him writhe and keen in pleasure.

Yugi was lost; lost in a torrent of heat, and lust and (ohgodohgodohgodohgod) pleasure. All coherent thought had vanished from his mind his world was centered on the tips of Yami's fingers and tightening coil of heat in his stomach.

"Ya-Ya-ah-mi... I think- I think I'm going to- ah." Yami heard this and removed his fingers.

Yugi felt the sudden emptiness and whimpered, wanting more. Yami smiled as he pulled his love's slender legs over his shoulders, and positioned himself at his puckered entrance.

"Relax, love, just relax." Yami cooed as he brushed Yugi's hair with his fingers. Yugi whimpered again.

Determined to be gentle, Yami slowly pushed himself into Yugi entrance.

(So tight-so hot) Yami gritted his teeth to keep his movements slow; painfully , agonizingly slow; restraining from ramming himself into the object of his affections.

Yugi squirmed, gritting his teeth as this larger thing pushed into him, stretching him to his limits. Yami came to a stop only when Yugi was full to the hilt.

A moment passed, then another before Yugi nervously rocked his hips, signaling that he was ready. Yami gently kissed Yugi before he slowly pulled himself out, than buck into him, carefully angling his hips, searching...

"Ah-ahnngh." Yugi arched his back as splashes of white danced before his eyes. Yami angled for that same-spot; Yugi's legs fell off his shoulders and he wrapped them around Yami's wait.

As Yami's movements found a steady rhythm, Yugi began rocking his hips to meet him; each and every movement, Yami made sure to hit that tight bundle of nerves to make his uke cry his name in ecstasy.

Yugi felt the tightening coil of heat in his stomach, clench and he couldn't stop his almost-primal scream as his body spasmed and the spring released.

Yami gasped as Yugi clenched on him, making it incredibly painful to move. Closer, closer, he was getting closer...

"Ah...sto- st..." Yugi pushed Yami away.

Yami seemed to curl into himself, slumping over in his spot on the bed. Yugi turned away and began to crawl away when he felt Yami's hands grab his waist and pulled his hips higher into the air.

"Yami- wha-"

_"I've delayed gratification for too long." _Yami threw caution aside and positioned himself above Yugi and pushed himself in.

This time, Yami couldn't control himself. He's wanted this for so long... He gave into his primal instinct to just fuck and didn't (couldn't) hold back.

Yugi gripped the blankets so tightly his was almost bleeding. Yami's movements were so strong that the side of his face was being pushed into the bed and he could feel the dry (delicious) friction as Yami rammed into that spot that sparked lightening in his mind, dizzying him and fairly rendering his mind useless.

"Ah-ah-ah" Yami leaned forward until his chin was against before turning his love's head and kissing him.

Yugi felt the coil in his stomach tighten before suddenly releasing, causing Yugi to clench himself and cry out against Yami lips. Yami felt Yugi constrict around his member and felt the heat overload in his groin. With a few final thrust, Yami's body clenched as he came inside of Yugi.

Exhausted, Yami rolled off of Yugi and both of them lay on the bed, recovering.

"I love you Yugi. I love you so much." Yami repeated said, holding onto his affection into a tight grip. Yugi watched as he slowly fell asleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

Cheeze: Okay, I added the last two sentences.

Febe: As requested.

Everyone: Thank you Cloud-Sama! Thank you Cloud-Sama! Thank you Cloud-Sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama!

Cheeze: If you love this chapter, go and check out her stories! Their awesome, I'll promise you that!

Bakura: It's shampoo147.

Ryou: Repeat, shampoo147.

Tora: Oh my, what will happen next?

Cheeze: See you later!

**Author's Note:**

(1) I ask my friend Cloud-Sama about this and yeah, I was being stupid.

(2) **Febe**: *snickerd* It took Cheeze so long to figure what this words mean. **Cheeze**: -///-


	23. Paparazzi

Cheeze: HELL YEAH!

Tora: SUMMER VACATION MAN!

Febe: NO MORE SCHOOL!

Cheeze: BUT ALSO I HAVE TO WORK!

Ryou: Why do you have to work?

Cheeze: My parent are poor to give me money... and I need to do something to entertain myself.

Bakura: You could finish this story and continue the sequal.

Cheeze: Yeah about that...

Bakura: What did you do?

Cheeze: Anyway, I have finally finish this before I have a major writer's block.

Ryou: By watching the Swan Princess and The Curse of King Tut's Tomb.

Bakura: I thought that movie suck!

Cheeze: Be nice. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I think you might like this one.

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

Paparazzi

_Ring ring ring_

_"Death of Love Services, how may I help you?_

_**"Yeah, I like to call in about the finding."**_

_"You mean Finding Yuki, the lead singer of the band?"_

_**"Yes, I think I have found him."**_

"Yami! Don't be such a-"

Yami cut off Yugi by capturing his lips. "What's wrong with that? I don't want any man or girls having you, especially that bitch Anzu." Yugi blushed and shove Yami off of him. "Whatever." Yami chuckled before wrapping his arms around his love. "I'm so glad you came back. You don't know how I miss you." Yami purred. Yugi sighed and continue cooking breakfast.

"Why are you mad?" Yami asked. "I'm not mad, I'm trying to cook here without burning myself." Yami sighed and went to get the table ready. "Just be glad that Solomon didn't came by."

_ring ring ring_

"I'll get that," Yugi said, turning off the oven. "Mushi mushi (1)."

_"Hi Yugi!"_

Yami slammed his hand on the end called. "What are you doing Yami?" Yugi cried. Yami didn't say anything but pulled him into another kiss. "It was Anzu." There was a door knock and Yami growled as Yugi laughed. "I'll go get it." Yami walked over to the door, slowly. He took a peek out from the window and sighed in relief. "Morning Solomon." The old man smiled and walked in with his bags on both hands. "Morning Yami! How did you do with Yugi?"

"It went well," Yami smiled. Solomon smiled too and walking into the kitchen with the sweet smell of cinnamon (2). "Mmmm, cinnamon toast?"

"Ah, Ji-san your home!" Solomon nodded and seated himself at the table. "Where did you go?"

"Oh I was at Mr. Hawkin's place. We were working on something interesting. And we didn't want to disturb something." Yami smiled at the clueless Yugi. He is sooo adorable. "Okay I guess." Yugi's phone rang and Yami took a hold of it before Yugi can get it. "Mushi Mushi?"

_"Hello?"_

"Yami give that back!" Yami pushed Yugi aside as Yugi struggled to reach his cellphone. "You said you were cooking weren't you?"

"Yami!"

_"Who is this?" _Yugi finally got the cellphone and cleared his voice. "Hello?"

_"Yugi! {sigh} I tried to call you but you never called back!"_

"Sorry Helena, why you called?"

_"I have some news and bad news."_

Yami growled. He wanted to shut that phone off and drag Yugi to the bedroom... But that would be rude, and beside, Solomon is here too. Yami saw Yugi hang up and he walked over there, holding him again. "What did you guys talk about?"

"I don't know. All I hear was someone trying to get the phone, shouting and yelling." Yugi sighed. They started eating and Solomon went to his room to rest, leaving Yami and Yugi alone (3). "So what do you want to do?" Yugi asked. Yami thought for a moment then smirked. "I mean other than losing my clothes again." Yami pouted and thought again. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Ah, it such a nice day today." Yugi smiled, which made Yami also smiled. "Sure is." They both walked around the park, and greeted people who are passing by. Along the way, they met a couple with a child laughing away. Yugi smiled, but a thought of having a family with Yami is impossible. Unnoticed by Yugi, Yami also thought about it. Does Yugi want to have a family? He could use his magic to make that happen. But then again, what if he doesn't. Then came along another couple with a child, swinging between their parents. They both laughed as the boys watched in wonder. It sure is a good day.

* * *

"So, when will they come?" Anzu asked. She met a stranger when Yami told her those horrible things about her. _**"They should be here soon."**_ Anzu stared at the dark figure as he paced around in an abandon warehouse. "I can't believe that you took out that gang all by yourself!" Anzu exclaimed, looking at the pile of body in the corner behind the cargo. _**"I've been trained to do it." **_

The silence between them was killing Anzu as the mysterious figure enjoy the quietness. "So, how do you know Yugi?" She saw him flinched, which surprise her. She never thought that this guy could do it. _**"I known Yugi for a very long time." **_Anzu glared at him. "Just who are you to him?" He shifted nervously, not knowing whether to tell her about himself. But then again, she only wanted Yami and not Yugi. Yugi will be his once again. _**"Just like Yami." **_She flinched at the taboo._** "I was a guardian to him since birth. Since then, I protected him not matter what." **_

"Then why aren't you with him?" There was silence between them again and heard a knocking noise. _**"Their here."

* * *

**_

"So what are you going to do?" Yami asked. Yugi stared at Yami confused. "What do you mean by that?" Yami sighed and turn his body to face him. Yugi could see the tension and serious in his crimson eyes. "I mean, what are you going to do about the whole game thing?" Yugi was silence. He never thought of it, in fact, he forgot about it. "I- I don't know."

"Yugi. You need to do something about this," Yami said, facing the sky now. Yugi sighed, he didn't want to talk about this. "What do you think Yami?"

"I don't know."

There was silence between them again. Yami curse himself for bringing that topic up again. "Uh- How much do you know about the whole game thing?" Yugi asked. "As far as Katy told me, she said that you are here to hide from your crazy fans, play a game of 'hide-and-seek', and whoever finds you, you return to America and continue your singing career and be Yuki." Yugi can tell that Yami didn't like it, but there was something missing. "Katy didn't tell you the deal?"

"What deal?"

"There was a deal. Whoever finds me can get whatever they want including-" Yugi gasped. A thought appear, a thought that made him ill to think. Yami watch in curiosity. "Including?" he asked. "Including marrying me off..." Yami jumped and stared at Yugi disbelief. Yugi, his love, his light, marrying someone else? No wonder why Yugi looked sick. "M-Marrying you off? Yugi that a stupid deal!"

"I know but I didn't choose this!"

"Then who?"

"My manager, Bob made this whole thing."

Yami couldn't breathe. If someone find him, then he would never have Yugi or see him again. "Can't you break the deal or something?" Yugi shook his head, seeing the glistering tears from his eyes. Yami sighed and hold Yugi into his arms for comfort. It hurts. "Damn, there's go to be a way."

The wind playfully played with the sakura. Family and couples pass by, pay no mind to the boys on the bench. The sun glistered the grass and the blossom. The warm shade dances with the light breeze. What a beautiful afternoon it is. (4)

_**~In America~**_

"Bob, is it true?"

"What's true Helena?"

"That they found Yug-Yuki there?

"No need to use that name. And yes they have found Yugi I'm afraid."

'And he's with Yami and the others already. Why now?'

"What's wrong Helena?"

"Nothing Scott, nothing. Help me with these bags will you?"

_**~Back in Domino~**_

Yami and Yugi walked back before the sun sets. They hold hands and stayed close together. After that talk made them aware around them. "Don't worry Yugi. I won't let them have you." Yugi nodded and stick to Yami closer. He didn't want to go back to America and leave Yami and the others behind. He didn't want to be Yuki Hikari again, but be who he truly is; Yugi Motou. "I'll figure a way out."

Just around the corner, Joey came running towards them like lighting speed (5). "Joey?"

"RUN YUGI! RUN! YOU TOO YAMI!"

"Whoa, who?" Yami asked. "THE REPORTER! THEY FOUND YOU!"

Both their heart skip a beat as a heard of reporter heading towards them. "RUN!" Yami took Yugi's hand and ran. Joey on the other hand was right behind them. The reporters seems to be getting closer and closer. "JOEY!"

"WHAT?"

"I NEED YOU TO DISTRACT THEM!"

"WHAT? WHERE WILL YOU GO?"

"DON'T WORRY, WE'LL BE AT SETO'S PLACE!"

Joey nodded and stopped. Yugi turned around but Yami told him not to. "Don't worry Yugi, Joey will be fine." They ran and ran, half of the reporter chasing them. Then around the corner came a black van. Yami and Yugi gasped, and Yami lead Yugi away from them. One thing that sets on their mind; they need to get to Seto's house. They saw his mansion close by and with all their might, they ran as fast as they could. Yugi tripped, and the reported are getting closer and closer less than 10 yards away. "Come on Yugi. We're almost there!" Yugi finally got up and they were 5 yards already. "SETO!" The gates opened and they ran in as the gate closes behind them. What seems like millions of reports were at the gates; trying to take pictures, screaming and calling out to them "WAIT!" or "HOLD ON!"

Yugi and Yami were trying to catch their breath. Katy and Frank came sliding down the stair to greeted them. "Yugi darling! Yami sweetie! What happen?" Katy asked. Yami glared at her. "They found me," Yugi gasped.

"Oh dear."

Yami called Solomon about the incident. Surprisingly, there were also reporters there. Seto send his men over to the Turtle Game Shop (although Yugi thought it was too much but Seto didn't mind) and secure it. Yugi looked out the window to see the news cast, and taking picture of the house. Yami lead Yugi away from the window as Katy and Scott calling Helena and Scott. "What do you mean? Who call?"

"I don't know Katy. All we go is that Yugi was found with Yami at the Turtle Game Shop. The person didn't give out his information but all I know it's a guy... Let me speak to Yami."

"Yami didn't called."

_"Just let me talk to him."_

"Yami." Katy said. "Helena wants to speak to you." Yami gulped and took the phone from Katy. "Hello?"

_"So it wasn't you?"_

"Do what?"

_"Call in?"_

"Uh- no I didn't."

_"Hmmm... okay, I believe you."_

"Uh?"

_"I trust you. I heard that you finally confess to Yugi. Nice job Romeo."_

Yami blushed and handed Katy her phone. "See, I told you. Yami darling didn't do anything." Yami growled as Yugi chuckled. Nobody, but Yugi, can call him darling. _"I guess so..."_

It was night time, and the reporters (which surprise Seto, Mokuba, and Yami) were camping outside of Seto's grounds. "I never knew they were this disparate. But this is crazy!" They got news that Joey was staying at the game shop with Solomon, who also have 'the devil' camping out. "I lead you to your spare rooms," Seto said. "I bet you want to share with Yugi don't you Yami." He whispered to Yami. He nodded, no ashamed or embarrass by this (but inside he kind a is). They walked upstairs and Seto showed them the room. Yugi flapped on the bed as Seto left the couple in the room. "So tired."

"I know." Yami kissed Yugi on the lips. They played with each other tongue until they were interrupted by a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's Katy, darling. I want to dress you and Romeo up!" Yugi stared at Yami, seeing his slowly opening the door. "Here are the clothes and-" Yami quickly took the clothes and slam the door. "HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? LET ME IN GUYS!"

"Good night Katy!" They heard a muffled dying out before the was quiet again. Yugi shyly change his clothes (6)same with Yami (who isn't embarrass) and went into bed. "Good night love."

"Good night Yami."

* * *

Cheeze: And now for the event that suppose to be in the last chapter (Every Yu-Gi-Oh Character):

Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama! Thank you Cloud-sama!

Yugi: You should thank Cloud-sama (shampoo147) for the last chapter.

Yami: Without that chapter, Cheeze would have finish this next year.

Ryou: Or the story wouldn't completed.

Bakura: So thank her!

Tora: Okay back to the topic; WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

Febe: WHO CALLED IN YUGI?

Tora & Febe: YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NEVER!

Cheeze: -blood dripping out- AHHH! NOSE BLEED! -runs around in circle-

Everyone: -tries to calm Cheeze down-

**Author's Note: **

(1) Is that how you spell it? Oh well, it's suppose to mean 'hello' in Japanese when answering the phone.

(2) I was having a hard time spelling this word .

(3) (**Tora:** This is bad Cheeze!) Don't worry, that won't happen. (**Yami: **-glare-) I am to shy to do it!

(4) Okay I admit, I was being dramatic there. But it's so cute to think about it, don't you agree?

(5) Speed. I am speed. Sorry, I just want to put that in but nah. Don't want to ruin the moment right? XD

(6) I don't blame him.


	24. Who Did What?

Cheeze: Hell yeah I am finish with this chapter!

Tora: Hey, where are the others?

Yami: Bakura and Marik are looking for shampoo147.

Febe: Why?

Yugi: -blush- They read the LEMON and they wanted their's with their Hikari.

Cheeze: Naughty Naughty! DX

Febe: -sweatdrop- Anyway, Katy can you do the disclaimer?

Katy: Yesh Sir! Cheeze does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Frank: And enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Who Did What?

The night sky turn in shade or blue before changing colors of mix orange and pink. The birds were singing, and a faint yawn escape one reporter's face. It was soon, everybody follow this man and got ready for the day. The day they will interview Yuki Hikari, the number one singer in America. "Alright boys, let's get to work!" Unaware of the eyes from the white curtains.

"They are awake Yugi honey," Katy smiled. Yami tried to restrained himself from choking Katy. He hates her for stealing Yugi's attention and calling him names. "Okay Katy. Helena said she is on her way right now." he yawned. The gang woke up earlier before anyone from the outside got up. They had a call from Helena and Scott that they and Bob are coming. Yugi went to the kitchen with the sleepy Mokuba following. "Are you mad at me Yami darling?"

"What make you say that?" Yami asked, growling. "Oh, I don't know. Flirting and Stealing Yugi sweetie away from you, hmmm?"

"Ah-ha! So you were doing it on purpose!" Katy stared at him with a sly smirked. "So what if I was? I mean, Yugi darling is sooo cute!" Yami growled at her as she laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry. I'm not jealous." Yami give a big sighed before hearing something that made his spine curl. "I'm just sad that I won't know Yugi sweetie's kiss."

"And you will never know." Yami smirked. Katy glared at him as Yugi walked in with an orange juice. "YUGI DARLING!" Katy cried. "ROMEO IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"What the- WILL YOU QUIT IT! AND DON'T CALL ME ROMEO!" Yugi looked at both of them before walking back into the kitchen, leaving the two argue.

"Are they at it again?" Yugi jumped, having a small scream escape his lips. "Frank don't do that to me!" Frank chuckled, sipping some orange juice from a shot glass. "Sorry, I forgot how frighten you are," Frank smirked. "It must be so sad! Having traumatize from those horrible little beast and running away from the devils...{sigh} So sad. Such tragic." Yugi glared at him. "Did you ate something?"

"I ate pancakes." Frank smiled. "With?" Yugi asked. "With some butter, strawberry jam, syrups, and whip cream." Yugi stared at him, making sure he is telling the truth. "How much and how many?" Frank gulped and took a step back. "Wha-what do you mean by that?" Yugi step closer to him as he back away. "Did you, by any chance, ate 10 pancakes with bunch of syrup, whip cream, strawberry jam, and butter?" Frank looked at Yugi to the table and back before screaming and running away from Yugi as fast as possible. "FRANK!"

Seto on the other hand watch them in amuse. He like how Yami can get to jealous of every little thing that Katy does, and enjoy Yugi chasing around Frank for having too much sugar. And the best part is, he's not involve! "Mr. Kaiba?" He turned to see one of his body guards standing tall and proud in front of him. "Mr. Taylor and the others are here." Seto smirked, sending shiver at his guards. "Sent them in."

The gates open, alarming the reporters, as the black limo drive in. They rushed (nearly trying to get their stuff) and tried to get into the residences. But sadly, that plan fail for there was five body guards guarding the front entrance. "Please let us in!" they cried. Some tried to take pictures and other tried to sneak in.

The limo stopped behind the white fountain(1) and a butler came running out the two large doors (2). He opened the neatly silver door as three people in black coats and shade walked out. "Thank you mister," the elder one said. The butler smiled and slammed the door. He ran up the stairs and opened the door that he went through earlier. "Thank you sir," the lady said.

"HELENA DEAR! SCOTTIE DARLING YOU ARE HERE!" The three looked around, unaware of Katy sliding down the stairs on the rim. She scream and jumped on poor Scottie darling. Helena took her shades off and stared in disbelief. "Are you okay Katy?" she asked. "Sure." Helena helped her up. "Thanks." Scott coughed, struggling to get up. "Frankie dear their here!" Once Scott finally got up, Frank rolled down and landed on him with an 'oof'. "Now that we are togeth- wait a minute... Where's our sunshine?"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Helena and Bob both screamed and jumped with frighted. "YUGI!"

"Yes?" he smiled. "Will you quit that?" Helena growled. Yugi squeak and ran behind Katy for protection. "I didn't do it. It was all Katy's fault!" Yugi explained. "My fault, you plan this!" Katy shouted. "You started!" Scott laughed weakly as Frank gave Katy and Yugi a hug. "GROUP HUG!" Frank shouted. Everyone, except Bob, hugged Yugi who is having trouble breathing and moving his arms. "Guys...air!" They dropped him and laughed. "My god Yugi, you look good!" Scott smiled. "And where is Romeo?" Helena asked. "They are waiting in the living room."

Mokuba stared at the window, seeing them trying to get into the resident. "So your name is Yami?" Helena asked. "Yes," he said. "Hmmm... I'm still going to call you Romeo okay," Helena smirked. "Your mean Helena, did you know that?"

"And I am very proud of it."

"As much as we would like a chat, can we go on about the situation that Yugi is in?" Bob said. They both nodded and took a seat by Yugi's side. "Okay," Bob sighed. "We don't know who called and nobody know who is the owner of the voice?"

"I'm sorry Bob that I don't know who voice that belongs too," Seto sighed. Bob looked at the others as they shook their heads no. "Well Yugi can't hide anywhere since everyone knows that you are here," Yugi sighed as Bob looked at the ceiling, "and there's no way we can't start all over."e

The band sighed as Seto's bodyguard came running into the living room. "Seto we can't hold the people any much longer!" Seto got up as people came up to the window, taking picture and muffing about something. "Looks like we have to tell them now." Katy said.

* * *

Anzu was walking toward Seto's place, fully dress. Why was she going there? She kept reminded herself about the plan she had with the stranger.

_~Flashback~_

_"Who is that?" Anzu asked. "__**Quick hide." **__She stared at him before getting pushed behind the cart. "Hey!" _

_**"Keep quiet," **__he hissed. He then press the button opened and hide with Anzu. They both peer to looked to see crowds of reporter walking in wonder. "Hello, anybody here?" They wonder and wonder until they found something on the floor. "Hey I found something," said a lady in a red fancy dress and curl black hair. "Hey that's Vi Woan(3) from channel 20!" The stranger shush her at they stared at this 'Vi Woan'._

_"What is it?" the camera man asked. "Its-its a map to Yuki's were-about!" Soon everyone crowded around as she screamed for help. "I'm coming!" The camera man grab Ms. Woan and ran through the crowd like a football player running through the opposite team with the football. "Coming through!" They crowed out, leaving the warehouse empty once again. "Why did you-"_

_**"You must go to Seto's house tomorrow evening."**__ He ordered, walking out. "Hey how do you know Seto!" she growled. __**"Just do as I say," **__he growled._

_**"Once all the reporters and the news cast come to their place and ask who had found Yuki. You will step right up and claim that you did. And once you did, the fame and the fortune you will get," **__he said smirking, looking at Anzu who was daydreaming all the stuff that she wanted. __**"And one more thing." **__She stared at him with wonder eyes, what more can she get? __**"You can marry him if you want to."**_

_~End Flashback~_

Anzu made a choice; she was going to marry Yugi. If she did, she would have all the money and fame she could get. But that's not at all. She wanted revenge on Yami. How dare he talk to her like that! It made her look like a whore. She wanted to take the one thing that is the most precious person that meant the whole world to him; Yugi. And beside, Yugi is soo cute!

She saw a lot of people there, waiting at the front door of Seto's house. Anzu gulped and walked behind the house. Just then, they came.

* * *

The group of body guard pushed people away from the door down to the solid ground. "I know what you all wanted and here for!" Bob announced. The news people crowed up front (so as the camera men) and held out their little microphone at them. "Okay, to tell you the truth. I don't know how you got here and know that Yuki is here." Bob looked around and spotted the brunette brown hair. "But we have the results."

Scott and Frank were behind Katy and Helena as Yuki was up front. Katy looked around and spotted the bitch. "Helena sweetie," Katy whined. "What?" she whispered. "The darn bitch is here."

"Where?" Katy pointed at Anzu, who was walking toward them. "Her?" Katy nodded. Helena stared at her and thought of something. "Frank and Scott can you move over?"

"Helena darling what are you doing?"

"Trust me Katy. Everyone is going to like this." They both stepped aside as Helena went into the house. "Yami?"

"And now, the person that found Yuki is-" Katy quickly pushed Bob away as Helena dragged the elder twin out of the house. "YAMI"

"WHAT?"

"EH?"

* * *

Cheeze: CLIFFHANGER! HAHA!

Tora: What will happen to Yugi and Yami?

Febe: Who is that damn stranger?

Katy: And who will feed my kitten?

Kitten: Mew?

Everyone: O.O

Cheeze: -clears throat- You will find out in the next chapter of This Is How I Disappear. See ya!

Frank: And get well MJ! -hands MJ a tissue-

Scott: Take care of her CHG!

**Author's Note:**

(1) Does Seto have a white fountain? (**Seto:** I don't think so) Oh well, move along!

(2) (**Seto**: Why are my doors big?) I have no clue what your house look like Seto. (**Seto:** At least it's better than yours!) Ah, but you forget, I have a pop tarts! (**Seto:** -growl- Damn, you win...) Yay! ^.^

(3) Vi Woan is a made up character that I quickly developed. (**Seto:** nice...) Shut up Seto!


	25. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOUI HAVE TO READ AND I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND YOU REALLY **REALLY** _REALLY_ SHOULD READ THIS!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	26. Trap

**Cheeze:** As requested, I updated this story!

**Febe**: And we're almost finished!

**Tora:** Don't say that!

**Cheeze:** Febe's right, we about (idk) few chapters away from finishing this.

**Tora**: Awww…

**Cheeze:** I was really surprise though.

**Febe:** What's that?

**Cheeze:** Nobody voted for the other story.

**Tora:** Except _YUGI? SISTER? WHAT?_

**Febe: **What was your thought?

**Cheeze:** Well… I thought they wanted _Saving Grace_ to be updated or _Hi! We're Zetsu's Sibling!_

**Tora:** Guess not.

**Cheeze:** Oh well, here is the chapter guys!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Character**: And Keep Voting!

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Trap

"Yes people, this boy here Yami found our darling Yuki!" Katy smiled. The reporter soon ran upstairs and the bodyguards slowly begin to pull back. "Inside now, gets inside!" They left in a hurried and slam the door shut. "What the hell Katy!" Frank growled. "What?"

"You use Yami?"

"So?"

"But we-"

"LISTEN YOU GUYS!"

Everyone was quiet as Katy regain her breath and Helena begin to speak. "Look, Katy and I saw Anzu coming up. And if I'm right, she's going to claim that she found Yuki. Didn't we agree that we should find someone we could trust and care for our 'darling little child'?" Everyone then turn their attention to Yami. "What? Are you guys saying you trust me?"

"Do you want us to take Yugi sweetie back?" Katy smirked. "NO!" Yami grabbed Yugi in a protective way. "That's what I thought." Unaware of the group, Bob went to the living room, cursing to himself. _**'That bitch should have jumped in before Katy take action. Damn it!' **_he thought. "Bob what are you doing there?" Frank asked. "Just trying to call the motel manager!"

It was nightfall by the time they got to the motel. They walked into the lobby and check in. They were arrange it like this; Yugi and Yami had to shared a room (since Yami refuse to let anyone share a room with him or Yugi), Helena and Katy, then Scott and Frank, and Bob will have his own room (to Frank and Katy disappointed). "Are you sure they won't find us here?" Scott asked, worriedly. "What do you mean? We're on the top floor!" Katy smiled, "and didn't we make an agreement with the manager here?"

"I beginning to think you doubt my instance Scott," Helena said. "That hurt my feelings."

"But what if he decided to run us out?" Frank asked.

"Leave it to plan V!"

"Plan B."

"Plan G!"

"B!"

"E!"

Helena gave up and being to speak. "If he ever dare, Scott will handle him right?" Scott smirked. "I almost forgot about that plan." Everyone sweat drop. That evil smirk and aura reminded Yami and Yugi of Bakura.

"Ah ha! I found the room!" Katy smiled.

"That's the janitor's closet."

"Oh… WHAT KIND OF A MOTEL IS THIS?"

"The room is right there Katy," Yugi pointed out.

"I knew that!"

"..."

"Okay, here are the keys and let's try to sleep for tonight," Helena said. "I would! The devils are down there and we're up here!" Frank smiled. "That's not what I'm talking about," Helena rolled her eyes towards the couple," right guys?" Yugi blushed as Yami rolled his eyes, muttering 'whatever'. "What does that mean Scottie dear?" Katy asked. Scott shook his head and they went into their assign rooms.

"Hey, where's Bob?" Frank asked.

**~Yami and Yugi's room~**

"What's wrong aibou?" Yami asked. "Nothing, why do you ask?" Yugi questioned, already in his pjs. "You been quiet since we got here." Yugi continue stayed quiet. "Tell me, what's wrong love,"

"Nothing."

"Nothing what?"

"Yami, there's nothing wrong with me, okay? I'm just tired."

"Okay aibou, but I'm not convinced."

"Thanks."

After Yami finish changing into their pjs (and arguing about their special time), they laid down into their comfort bed and slept peacefully in each other's arms.

**~Meanwhile~**

_**"YOU UGLY LITTLE SLUT! YOU RUIN OUR PLAN! NOW THEY'RE CLOSER THAN EVER BEFORE!" **_the shadowy figure shouted. Anzu grumble about how those girl's eyes are sharp like an eagle. "Don't worry. Next time I'll-"

_**"THEREWON'T BE A NEXT TIME!"**_ he walked closer to the frightening girl_**," BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU RUIN IT!" **_Anzu cried while the shadow being went back to his place. "I ruin it... No, this has to be a bad dream that's all..." He stopped and turned around_**. "Dream eh?"**_ Anzu stop crying and look frighten at his wicked smile. _**"Perhaps you haven't ruined it just yet. {Evil chuckle}"**_

_**~Puzzleshipping~**_

Late at night, Yami was tossing and turning. His mind somewhere in the land of darkness…

~_Dream~_

_It was pitch black every where. Yami was walking straight ahead, no knowing why. "Yami?" _

"_Yugi?"_

"_Yami!"_

"_Yugi, where are you? What's wrong?"_

"_Yami help!"_

_He ran towards his love voice. "Yugi?" He heard him crying, as if he was in pain. "Yugi, don't worry! I'm coming!"_

"_Hurry! He's hurting me!"_

_Yami then saw him curl up in a ball. "Yugi! Are you okay?" Yugi didn't say anything and Yami went to examined him. His eyes widen to see him bleeding. Someone has taken him. "Yugi, who done this to you?" _

"_A-A"_

"_**Right here."** Yami turn to see him. The person that had been haunting him since Yugi returned. "You! What did you do to him?" He chuckled. "**I just claim what is mine."**_

"_Yugi doesn't belong to you!" Just then, Yugi disappear in Yami's arm. "Yugi? Yugi where are you?"_

"_**Yugi what's wrong love?"**_

"_Yami hurt me."_

Yugi felt something was wrong. He opened his eyes to find someone was nudging him. 'What?' He turns to find Yami in that state again. "Yami? Yami!" He shook him hard. "Yami wake up!"

_~ Dream~_

"_Yugi it's me, Yami!"_

"_Get away from me!" Yami tried to grab Yugi but he slapped it away. "I hate you Yami!" "Yugi!" But he ran off into the darkness. Yami then tried to follow but the figure grabs his arms. "Let go of me!"_

"_**Stay away from him."**_

"_Why should I?" The figure then circle around him like vulture in the sky. _

"_**You are the one that replace him. You are the one that chased him out. You, Yami, killed him."**_

"_But I-"_

"_**Didn't you see the look in his eyes, Yami? Did you see that he hated you? Broken, tainted? You did all that. You sensually created a monster out of him. A monster with hunger for revenge."**_

"_No, I didn't-"_

"_**And what did you do? Just watch. Watching him fall apart! It was a close one too. If it wasn't for those people who took him, he would've destroy you or worst… It's too horrible to think about that."**_

"_What a minute? Who are you? Why are you torturing me?" He turned to Yami with a serious look._

"_**None of that matter. If you want this to stop and keep Yugi safe, you better get away from him immediately!"**_

_~End Dream~_

"Yami are you okay? Wake up!"

"Yugi?"

Yugi sighed in relief as Yami rubbed his eyes to find his aibou worried. "What's wrong?"

"I like to ask you the same." Yugi smiled. "You've been tossing and turning. Are you having bad dreams?" Yami nodded and hugged Yugi. "It's the same guy before Yugi." Yami had told Yugi about his weird dream during the drive when nobody was listening. "What did he say?"

"To make this nightmare stop and to keep you safe; I have to leave you." Yugi was heart broken. "What are you going to do Yami?" he asked.

Yami tilt Yugi's head with this finger and lock lips with him. "I don't care what he does to me Yugi. I will never leave you." Yugi blushed. "Thanks Yami."

"No, thank you Yugi."

Yami drag Yugi to bed, lost in their own little world.

"**Heh heh heh, big mistake Yami."**

The next morning Katy and Frank woke up early in the morning to do their daily routine. "What if Yami and Yuki did that thing?"

"Oh hush Frankie dear. We slept all night without any annoying noise did we?" Katy smiled. "That's because we we're listening to our Mp3 and Helena said that they did it!" Katy just ignores his excuses and peek though the door key. "Are they asleep?" Katy nodded as both kitties took out their air-horn. They crept into the room and went towards the side. Yami held Yugi so close to him as if Yugi couldn't get out or breathe. "One...two...thre-"

**"Don't even think about it you brats!"**

"Ahhhh! He's awake! Run for your freakin' lives!" The kitty ran out, screaming on tip of their lungs. Yugi giggled as Yami shook his head. "Do they always do this every morning?" Yami asked. "They used to do it to Helena and Scott but something happen..." Yami laughed and got up with Yugi then walked towards the bathroom. "You wait right here," Yugi said, closing the door. Yami pouted and grumbly sat on the bed.

After they shower, (and hours of waiting for the guard to chase out the devils) they went down to the lobby to eat breakfast. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE WHIP CREAM? THIS IS NOT A PANCAKE WITHOUT SOME WHIP CREAM!"

"AND SOME STRAWBERRY JELLY!"

"You mean jam right?"

"THERE BOTH THE SAME!"

"…"

Yami stared at them weirdly as the waiter (or butler as they call them) got them what they need for their pancakes. "Please excuse our little bunnies. Their not probably train yet," Helena said. "No problem," Yami smiled.

Bob finally came in. Scott stared at him as Frank greeted with a fork. "Morning Bob, where were you last night?" he asked, spitting cream on his cheeks. "I went to some business {whip cream off}… What are we having, pancakes?"

"Yup with some Whip Cream!"

"And strawberry!"

"Would you like some Bob?" Helena asked. "No, I already ate." He then turned to Yami. "You're a lucky fella aren't you? What's your name?"

"Yami," he said. "You must be Bob."

"Yeah I'm Bob. Sorry I haven't introduce myself properly."

"No worry."

"Yugi! Yami!" Everyone turn to see Yugi's friends; Joey, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, and Mokuba. "Hi people!" Yugi started introduce them as they nodded. "I'm going to start calling you Mr. Bunny Bakura," she giggled, playing with his hair. "Get off me twerp!"

"Yay, he call me twerp! I feel your love, Mr. Bunny." Bakura glared at her as everyone laughed. Bob watch intensely and Scott notices this.

"Is there something you want Bob?" Scott asked. "Boo-hoo, you make it sound like a threat Scottie boy."

"Quit calling me boy."

"Anyway {clapped hands together}, I would like to talk to the band for a moment." They nodded, leaving Yugi with the group. "You too Yugi." Yugi nodded and walked with them. "This will take for a while k?" With that, they left.

"Jump in kids!" Bob smiled, standing by the limo. "What, we're not going to talk right here?" Frank asked. "Well, I don't want to let the papa-"

"Devils!"

"Whatever –_Devils_ popping out of nowhere and get us into trouble." They nodded (in confusion) and got in. "So where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"A place where we cannot be found."

"Mokuba were your brother?" Joey asked.

"Am I hearing things?" Honda asked. "Are you actually asking for Seto?"

"Shut up!" Joey growled. "He's at work right now," Mokuba answered. "At work, what is he doing at work?"

"Awww, does puppy want his owner?" Yami mocked him. "It's not like that!" Joey blushed. "Owner? Congratulation Joey!" Honda laughed. Ryou smiled as Bakura chuckled. "So finally you two are together eh?" Bakura asked. Joey was red as tomato and everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yami asked. "We're here to congratulate you and Yugi," Ryou smiled. "I'm just here to mock you Pharaoh," Bakura said. "Right." Yami glared. "So, is Yugi going to stay here or what?" Honda asked. "Yeah is he?" Joey agreed.

"I'm not sure," Yami said. "It's up to him I guess."

"Up to him?" Honda asked, confused.

"Yeah."

Just then, Katy's and Frank's "butler" came in. "Is Yami here?"

"I am."

"A phone call for you," he said. Yami nodded and pick-up the phone. "Hello?"

"_**Hello Yami."

* * *

**_

**Cheeze: **-HIGH PITCH SQUEAL-

**Febe: **WHAT THE HELL?** .  
**

**Cheeze: **I finally made a chapter!

**Tora: **I agree! ^.^**  
**

**Febe:** -groan- Who was that guy on the phone?

**Tora:** Is it from his dreams?

**Cheeze:** Are they coming true?

**Febe:** I thought you know the answer!

**CHeeze:** I know, I just like saying that. ^.^

**Febe:** ...

**Tora:** Tune in next time of _This Is How I Disappear!_


	27. Bob?

**Cheeze: **-throws up-

**Febe: **What the hell?

**Yugi: **Are you okay?

**Cheeze: **-hurls-

**Bakura: **Is that spaghetti?

**Tora:** What happen?

**Yami: **By the looks of it -looks at the bowl- not much sauce and no meat?

**Malik: -**pokes- and its greasy.

**Marik: **Your brother forgot to pour out the juice didn't he?

**Cheeze: **-hurls- Owie, my stomach… Someone give me medicine!

**Ryou: **-hands cup of Alka-Seltzer - here.

**Cheeze:** -drinks- I'm going to bed now. Can you guys do the rest?

**Joey: **Sure thing Cheeze.

**Cheeze**: -walks into her room-

**Yugi: **Sorry if you have to see that.

**Ryou: **Well explain everything at the end of this chapter k?

**Joey**: Cheeze is thankful that you voted this chapter.

**Malik: **Remember, Cheeze does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Seto: **And enjoy.

* * *

**Bob?**

"_**Hello Yami**_."

Yami eyes widen and turn his back against the gang. "Who is it?" Joey whispered. "Shhhh," Bakura hushed.

"Who is this?" Yami asked, frighten what the answer might be. "**Aw, you don't recognize my voice. Dear me I think I wasn't clear enough**," he chuckled.

"What do you want?" There was a shuffle before hearing another voice. _"Yami?"_

"Yugi?" Everyone started to worry from Yami's reaction. _"Yami! What ever he says, don't listen to him!"_

"Yugi where are you?" There was a chuckle. "You bastard! What did you do to him?" Yami growled. "_**Nothing Yami, unless you want me to**__,"_ he laughed. "_**Now let's get to the point; go to the dock, ALONE, at 3 if you want to see Yugi and his friends unharmed.**_"

"_Don't listen to him Yami!_"

"_**Silent!**_" There was a smack and Yugi whimpered. "Damn you!"

"_**If you don't, I'll make that nightmare of yours come true!**__" _With that, he hung up. "Shit!"

"Yami?" He turned to see everyone worried (except Bakura who glared at Yami). "What was that about?" Honda asked. "It's Yugi. He's in trouble."

* * *

He hung up the phone and turned to his prisoners. They were struggling to get out of the chains that wrap around them. "**Struggle all you want, you'll never get out of here**." The band glared at him. "How could you." Katy growled. "How could you Bob! How dare you hit Yuki?"

"**Shut you little punk**!" He grabbed her hair tightly and Katy screams out in pain. "**You, out of the whole group, are the most annoying person I've ever meet!**_{Smack}_**Maybe I should kill you first.**"

Scott kick his arms, hearing Bob hiss in pain and Katy leaning against Scott. "**You little bastard**!"

"Don't you dare hurt Katy," he growled, standing in front of Katy protectively. Katy whimpered in pain and the group huddles together. "**Aww how cute. Looks like Scottie boy like Katy very much.**" Scott glared at him as Bob circled around them. "**And I thought you'll be with Helena, the smart and beautiful one here.**" Frank then stood in front of her. "**I guess I was wrong**." He walked shortly and faces the band.

"**Oh, haven't you met my lovely assistant Anzu?**" Yugi's head shot up as Bob flip a switch. The chains chatter and the sound of machine rolling in a tie girl known as Anzu. She was struggling and her soft brown eyes met Yugi's. "Yugi!"

"Anzu!"

"I'm so sorry Yugi. I shouldn't have listened to him. Please forgive me-"

"**Shut up you stupid girl**!" Anzu stopped and look frighten at Bob. Yugi glared at him and Bob smirked. "Why Bob? Why do you have to drag her into this?"

Bob was amused. "**Why you ask?** {_Looks at Anzu_} **She was an easy target for my plan**."

"Easy target? Do you mean {_looks at Anzu_} you used her just to get Yami away from Yugi so you can just have him?"

"**Yes Frank. Good boy! I should give you a treat for being smart for once**."

Yugi looked at the guilty Anzu with wide eyes. "Is this true?" Anzu nodded, with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want you to be with Yami. I was so jealous of you {looks at Bob} but I didn't want neither of them to be hurt!"

Bob laughed. "**You hurt them Anzu. Not physically but mentally."**

"Anzu it's okay." She looked at Yugi with surprise. "What?"

"It's okay? I forgive you ." Anzu cried again. All that hardship and abuse, Yugi had forgiven her. "You're so sweet Yugi. No wonder Yami fell for you." Yugi smiled and Bob's eyes rolled.

"**You guys are useless to me**." One push of a button, unnoticed of the band, they went up as if they were super hero except their tie up, and hung by Anzu. "Let us go you freak!" Helena shouted. "Yeah, let us go!"

"Please don't hurt them!" Yugi cried. The finger that was on the red button was moved and Bob stared at him. "**Then what do you want me to do?**"

"Leave Yugi alone you creep!" Anzu shouted. Bob glared at her and flip the switch. Both the band and Anzu drop shortly before they hit the ground, because of Yugi's cries. "Just please let them go Bob. It me you want, not them."

Bob sighed and let them down slowly. He walked over to them and unties Frank and Scott. Before he could untie the girls, the boys turn and swung at him with their hands and feet. Bob dodge them easily and with a push they flew out the door.

"Frank! Scott!"

The boys groan before being picked up by their collar. "**Bring Yami here and I'm sure the girls and Yugi will be fine**." He pushed them back and even then, before Scott can laid a hand on him," Scott!" He looked up at Katy. "Just go, we'll be okay." He turned to Helena and she agreed. "Don't you dare lay a hand on them {looks at Katy} especially her."

Bob raise his hand in defense. "**Don't worry. As long as you do your job, I won't harm them.**" With that promise, Frank led the way and Scott followed. "**Soon, everything will go according to plan**."

* * *

"What da you mean Yugi is in trouble?" Joey shouted. "I don't know, but I know for sure that he and his friends have been kidnapped."

"But wasn't he with Bob just a while ago?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, kind a think of it. Yami did you felt something strange about that creep?" Bakura asked. Yami thought for a moment and realize what Bakura was leading to. "Do you think-"

"I don't think Yami, I know."

"What are we going to do?" Honda asked. "Rescue them of course!" Joey smiled but Yami reminded them all of the consequences if they all try to save him. "Damn, so you're going there by yourself?"

"Yami!"

They turned to see Scott and Frank panting out of breath. "Scott? Frank? What are you doing here, where's Yugi?" Yami asked. "Bob {pant} is holding him {huff} with the others."

"We try to {huff} get them but {pants} Bob is too strong {cough} for us," Frank huffed. "Hoo, I better lay off the chips and dip."

Scott then looked Yami in the eyes. "Bob said if you dare trying to do something, he will kill him and the others."

With this news, it shocked everyone. "Why would he want to do that?"

"Bob wants Yami dead!"

The groups discussed this among themselves. Yami, however, thought this through carefully. If he were to go there himself, he would be killed. However, if he does not, then Yugi will be gone forever and sure enough, Yami does not want that! "What's your plan pharaoh?" Bakura asked. Yami turned to them, all eyes on him. "I made up a plan but you guys have to listen very closely though."

* * *

The girls looked down at Yugi. On the side of his face was bruised from Bob's hit. "Yugi are you okay?" Katy asked. "Yeah, I'm okay," he answered.

He flinched when Bob turned his attention to him. "**It's almost three o'clock**," Bob chuckled. "What do you want with Yami anyway?" Anzu shouted. "**Ah, haven't you notice?**" The girls glared down at him as he touches Yugi's face. "Don't you dare touch him!" Helena growled. "If Yami were here, he would have kicked you ass!" Bob laughed. "**Once Yami get here, there will be blood splatter everywhere except on Yugi.**" Their eyes widen and Yugi turn his face away from him. "**That's if he ever comes.**"

Bob got up and continue walking around, leaving Yugi in deep thought. _What if Yami does not show up,_ he thought. _Then I have to be the one who will be splattering blood everywhere…_

"Don't worry Yugi, Yami will come before that old jigs lay a hand on you." Bob stopped and turned to Katy with a snarled. "**Yugi doesn't like old men like me. Well, I'll have to change that then eh**?" With that, Bob swirls into darkness. "Katy you shouldn't have said that," Anzu said. "Why? What did I do?" Katy asked.

Out of nowhere, wind gusted through out the abandon warehouse. Yugi struggle to hold onto something as the girls hang onto the chains. It slowly dies down and everyone gasped at Bob's new appearances. "**What do you think of my looks now?"**

"Wow Bob, what did you do?" Katy asked. "Botox?"

"That's not Bob." The girls turned to Yugi as he spoke the secrets of his past. "That's At-"

* * *

Yami was walking through the park, passing by the reporters with ease. _Now that's over with_, he thought_, I can get Yugi back safely_. With Joey's help, Yami easily found the dock. His eyes widen at the scene. "Which one is Yugi in?" There was about thousands of box cars and two large warehouses.

'_Yami can you hear me?'_

"I can hear you Joey," Yami said into his hidden walkie-talkie.

'_Where are you at?'_

"I'm at the dock but there are thousands of those box cars thingy and two big warehouses!" Yami panicked. "Where did he say he's at?"

_'He didn't say so.'_

Yami looked at his watch. "Damn it's almost 3. I guess I have to look for him."

_'Okay but hurry.'_

"You got the plan ready?"

'Hell yeah!'

_Good_. With that, Yami walked into a maze, praying that Yugi will be safe.

Bob smirked, sensing Yami is here. "Shall we get his party started?" His eyes raving mad and Yugi try to scoot away from him.

_Yugi, where are you_, Yami thought. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Yuuuuuggggiii! Noooooo! Stop you bastard!"

"You're killing him!"

"Stop!"

Yami looked around fancily and started running towards the noise. "Yugi!" He came upon an old abandon building and slam the door open. "Yugi?" There was nothing except bunch of cargo boxes and junk. "**Nice to see you Yami**."

He turned to see a young boy at his age. He had bloody red eyes and silvery black hair. His outfits seem familiar but he didn't thought of it. Yami was shock to see that person who been torturing him in his dreams since Yugi came home. "You!" He chuckled and beginning to walked towards him. **"This is the first time we met in person other than a dream eh Yami?" **

"Where's Yugi?"

"**Ah yes Yugi," **He sighed. "I'm afraid he's in another place {glance at Yami} along with the others." Before Yami can walk out, the boy was at the door. "**Ah come on Yami, we just met. Let's try and get along can't we?" **

"I've already known you," Yami growled. "Let me through!"

"**Tsk tsk tsk, Yami there's more to me than the dream itself."

* * *

**

Joey sighed and turns to his partner. "You sure you don't know where he is?" he asked. "Nope. As soon as we got out, something like erase our mind or something," Frank said. "Positive?" Tristan asked. "Sorry, couldn't remember," Scott said, hanging up the phone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Yuuuuuggggiii! Stop it you bastard!"

Without a slight hesitation, they ran. "It sound like he came from over there!" Frank shouted. "How do you know?"

"Just trust him!" They turn on every corner; right, left, straight. It was indeed a maze, only this is not a game, this is life or death. "Yugi!"

"Scottie! Help!" With that, they ran into an old warehouse on the west side and burst in. Just then, Katy and Anzu fell. "Ahhhh!" Scott and Tristan thought quickly and ran towards them. Before they hit to their death, they caught them. "Scottie dear," Katy gasped. "Are you okay?" he asked. Katy cried and held him tight and Anzu did the same action. "God I thought I was going to die!" Anzu cried.

"Helena?" Frank asked. "Up here." There she was, hanging up in the ceiling. "How it going?" he smiled, happy that she was safe. Helena shrugged ", Just hanging around."

"Where's Yugi?" Joey asked. "He should be over there. Bob put him there after he slashes him."

"He _slash_ him?" Frank got Helena down using the remote and was reunited. "It was horrible. He was bleeding." Joey growled. How dare he hurt his best friend. "When I see him, I'm going to make him pay," Joey said, getting his walkie talkie.

* * *

Yami panted and so is Bob. They fought with punches, kicks but there was no scratch on them.

'_Yami, we found them! We found them!'_

"What?" Bob panted, Yami smirked. "Get them outta here Joey!"

'_Roger that!'_

"He he he, it seems I'm kind to you Yami," Bob growled. "I thought I told you to be here _alone_!"

"Well, I do not intend to do that." Yami smirked. Bob stern face quickly turns into smirk. Yami looked at him confused, _something felt wrong_. "What with the face?" Bob chuckled and sighed. "I, somehow, knew this is going to happen," he smiled. "Can I ask you a question?" Yami looked at his concerned, and terrified. "Are you sure Yugi is with them?"

'_Yami, are you there?'_

"I'm here Joey."

'_It's Yugi.' __**Bump Bump**__ 'He's not here.'_

"What?" _'Yami He-'_"Are you sure he-"

'_Yami, listen to me. Yugi is not here.' This can't be happening._ Bob was so amused, he couldn't help but to laugh. Yami shoot an angry look at him. "You!"

"If you want to see him alive, follow my request." He sighed. "If you refuse… well, you know what's going to happen." Yami closes his eyes. He could not bear to lose him again. "Tell me where." Bob smiled.

"He's at the dock, where water meets land." Yami glared at him as he walks out. "Damn you Bob."

"My name isn't Bob. It's Athanasius."

* * *

**Febe: **Okay, I know what you're thinking.

**Tora: **What's going to happen next?

**Yugi: **How is Cheeze?

**Febe: **-_-'Okay, I don't know.

**Bakura: **But luckily we can answer to Yugi's question.

**Marik:** Aww, why not tell them what's going to happen?

**Seto:** If you did, then nobody wants to read it.

**Marik:** Good enough. On with question no. 2!

**Malik:** Cheeze ate some of her brother's cooking (her mom wanted her to cook but was to lazy and busy)

**Ryou:** And drank some pink lemonade.

**Joey:** As far I'm concern, both of them didn't go so well with each other.

**Seto:** Take Joey's advice.

**Yami:** But she's okay. Just have a stomach ache.

**Marik:** -Mumbles- Not to mention she has an exam all week.

**Cheeze:** Aw Crap! I have to study!

**Febe:** -hit her with a pan-

**Cheeze:** X.X

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Character:** O.O

**Febe:** What, she need to rest.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Character:** O.O

**Tora:** -shake her head- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you later!

**Cheeze:** -moan-

**Yugi:** Let's put her into the room.

**Everyone:** Right!

**Febe and Yami:** -picks up Cheeze and put her on the bed-

**Author's Note:**

**Athanasius** is a Greek name meaning "immortal" combining (something) with "death".


	28. Sorry, Not A Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Author's Opinion**

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!


End file.
